Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Lily-Em'-Twins
Summary: Alice veut à tout-prix caser Bella avec son frère Edward, qui va arriver le lendemain à New York. Bella n'en a rien à faire mais un merveilleux hasard va arriver... Tous humains.
1. Chapitre 1: Une rencontre innatendue

**CHAPITRE 1:**

_«Non Alice, je n'irai pas faire du shopping avec toi cette après-midi !_

_-Mais allez ! On va s'amuser !_

_-T'avais dit ça la dernière fois ! Et est-ce que je me suis amusée ? Nan ! Et de toute façon j'ai un rendez-vous._

_-Avec qui ? Le pape ?»_

Elle, c'est Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie. Vous devez vous dire, mais si elles sont meilleures amies, pourquoi elles se gueulent dessus ? Bah c'est simple, moi je hais le shopping, et Alice contrairement à moi "adooooore ça", je répéte ces propres propos, hein ! Elle adore aussi m'y emmener avec Rosalie. Rosalie ? Je vous expliquerez plus tard. Et bien sûr la poupée, c'est moi ! Même si j'ai pas l'air d'une poupée... Mais elles s'en foutent, c'est genre "Bella j'ai confectionneée une nouvelle robe, essaye-là pour moi, s'il teuuuuu plaîîîîît " et hop la moue made in Cullen et je dis oui !

Le mieux c'est quand Jasper, le petit-copain d'Alice, vient avec nous. On la suit et on se moque d'elle, parce qu' Alice dans un centre commerciale, c'est pire qu'une gamine. Elle hurle, elle saute de partout et quand elle trouve quelque chose qui lui plaît, elle reste deux heures dans les cabines d'essayages. Mais quand elle nous prend en flagrant délit, et bah on a peur ! Bah oui, Alice a beau être petite, elle fait quand même peur !

Elle a les cheveux courts, noirs, pas noir corbeau, un très joli noir, et elle a les yeux verts. Je suis sûr que vous vous en doutiez mais Alice est... styliste ! A 24 ans, elle travaille dans un centre de stylisme, avec plein de mannequins en tout genre, elle créée des nouvelles collections, mais bon j'm'y connaît pas bien ! Sa mère nous racontait que quand Alice avait 6 ans, elle commencait déja à piquer son fil et ses aiguilles, on avait bien rigolés ce jour là. Ses parents sont très gentils, ils sont attentionés et sont là quand la personne à besoin.

Sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, c'est elle qui a décorée nos appartements à Alice et moi. On habitent dans le même immeuble, dans le même palier et on est voisine de portes et de boîtes aux lettres ! Son père est médecin-chirurgien dans un grand hôpital de New-York. Autant dire qu'ils sont assez riche.

Jasper, le petit-copain d'Alice, a 25 ans. Il est professeur d'histoire. Il est assez grand, il a les yeux bleus et il est blond. Il est super sympa ! Avec lui on rigole bien ! Il arrive un peu à canaliser Alice. Heureusement !

Et moi ! Bah, je suis écrivain et je donne quelques cours de danses à des enfants certains soirs... J'ai 23 ans, je suis brune et mes yeux sont de couleur chocolat. Banale quoi ! Je mesure 1 mètre 68 pour 55 kilos.

_«Nan mais j'ai pas envie !_

Je rentrai dans Central Parc.

_-Isabella Marie Swan, si tu viens pas au centre commerciale dans une heure, je viens chez toi et je t'y emmène par la peau du..._

_-Nan ! J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! On peut pas demain matin ?_

_-Mais... Mais..._

Oh non ! Quand Alice bégaie ce n'est pas très très bon pour moi !

_-Mais... Tu es une meilleure amie indigne ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je parle !_

_-Bah si malheureusement !_

_-Mon frère arrive demain matin !_

_-Et alors ! Je ne vais pas m'acheter de nouveaus vêtements pour ton frère !_

_-Bah si ! De toute façon je sens que vous allez être ensemble !_

_-Espèce de sorcière !_

_-Nan je le sens c'est tout. Bon je te rejoins au centre..._

Je percuta un homme... Mon café se répandit sur sa chemise.

_-Euh, je te rappelle..._

_-Il est beau ?_

_-Oh tu m'énerves !_

_-Je saurais tout Bella Swan ! Je saurais tout ! Je t'aime Bells !_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime !_

Je raccrochai et leva les yeux. Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai renversée mon café sur un mec aussi beau ? Je suis une conne ! Il a les cheveux brun-roux, coiffés dans tout les sens. Magnifique. Les yeux verts, plus clairs qu'Alice, mais plus profond. Magnifique. Sa mâchoire est carrée. Magnifique. Et ses lèvres... Punaise Bella tourne les yeux ! En plus je ne sais que dire Magnifique...

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis une vraie nulle ! Oh mon dieu...

-C'est bon ne vous inquiètez pas !

-Si je m'inquiètes ! Je suis vraiment maladroite !

- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! J'ai des affaires dans un sac pas très loin...

-Okay, mais je suis vraiment désolée... Je sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner...

-D'accord, et bien venez prendre un café avec moi.

Je vais m'évanouir. Il voulait prendre un café avec moi ? Et à cause d'Alice et bah je pouvais pas ! Je vais lui refaire son portrait !

-Je ne peut pas. Je dois rejoindre ma meilleure amie dans 30 minutes au centre commerciale...

-Ah, shopping ?

-Ouai... Je déteste sa, mais ma meilleure amie m'y emmène toujours...

-Je sais, j'ai une soeur pareil.

-Bon...

-Edward. Je m'appelle Edward.

-Bella. Bon je suis désolé, mais si vous voulez une prochaine fois... Si on se revoit...

-Bella...

Il semblait réflechir.

-... Je pense que l'on va se revoir... Bon, à bientôt !

-A bientôt.

Bizzare. J'allai rejoindre Alice et l'enfer commenca...


	2. Chapitre 2: Un déménagement innatendu

**Alors, j'ai supprimée le chapitre 2, car je l'ai relu une enième fois et je trouve qu'il était nul ! En fait je trouve qu'il était très court et fait à la va-vite ! Donc je vous le reposte mais en amelioré ! Excusez-moi ! Dites moi si vous le trouvez mieux que l'autre. Bonne lecture !**

**Ps: J'essaierai de poster les chapitres assez vite, au moins 1 par semaine minimum. Ah oui ! Vive les reviews !**

**Chapitre 2:**

Nous rentrâmes vers 17h00. Elle m'avait carrément épuisée. J'avais mon stock de vêtement pour les quatres prochaines années. Alice vint dans mon appartement et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision et mis Fashion TV. Comme d'hab', défilé de mode ! J'avais l'habitude... J'allai dans la cuisine.

«Alice ? Criais-je.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux boire quoi ?

-Un thé, s'il te plait. Au citron.

-Okay.

Je fit deux thés et j'alla rejoindre Alice sur le canapé.

-Hey ?

-Quoi ? Murmurais-je.

-Il était beau ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Nan mais sérieusement.

-Oui.

-Il était comment ?

-Regardes ton défilé et arrêtes de m'énerver.

-T'es méchante !

-Nan Alice c'est toi qui est chiante.»

Elle me regarda avec un regard noir et regarda son défilé de mode. J'étais enfin tranquille, mais c'était quand même louche, car quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle insistait jusqu'à ce que je le lui dise. Tant mieux pour moi.

«Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

-Je te dirai pas.

-Mais je veux juste savoir.

-Ok, je lui ai renversé mon café sur sa chemise en allant à Central Parc.

Elle éclata de rire. Je soufflai, elle est vraiment désesperée. Elle me regarda et s'arrêta.

-Et après ?

-Bah je lui ai dit comment je pourrais me faire pardonner et il m'as dit de venir boire un café avec lui.

-Oh et tu n'y est pas allée à cause de moi ?

-C'est un peu ça...

-Désolé...

-C'est pas grave.

-Heureusement que t'es là. T'es la meilleure amie du monde.

-Toi aussi.

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et nous regardâmes le défilé, enfin je faisais semblant. Un coup se fit entendre dehors, puis plusieurs d'affilés... Alice se leva. Oh sa allait être leur fête. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra dehors.

-Nan mais sa va pas bien ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ! Y'en a qui veulent regarder leur défilé tranquillement hein !

-Désolé m'dame. Dit une voix d'homme.

-Ouai c'est sa !

Les déménageurs étaient devant moi, je ne voyais rien.

-Wahou, l'accueil petite soeur !

Cette voix me disait quelque chose...

-Mais, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-J't'expliquerais plus tard.

Je poussai les déménageurs, il était de dos. Alice lui sauta dessus et lui fit plein de bisoux. Sa me rappelait Emmett et moi. Je rit. Et il se retourna d'un coup. Cela sortit tout seul.

-Oh putain...

Je reliais tout dans ma tête: _"Tu vas voir mon frère Edward !", "Je m'appelle Edward.", "Ses yeux sont verts, comme Alice mais en plus profond.", "Nan, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle m'y emmène toujours.", "Je sais j'ai une soeur pareil."._

Alice me fixait avec des grands yeux et Edward me souriait. Il savait...

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Alice.

-Rien... Vraiment rien... Dis-je en lancant un regard noir à Edward.

-Bon, okay. Vous venez on va dans mon appartement.

Elle partit en direction de son appartement. Je la suivit mais un bras me retenait. Edward. Il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait...

-Ouai.

Il me lâcha.

-Allez viens...

-J'arrive, je vais fermer mon appart'.

-D'accord.

Il partit en direction de l'appart' de sa soeur, je fermais le mien et le suivit. Alice avait remis son défilé, je soufflais, blasée. Elle me regarda.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Dis-je.

-T'as intêret.

Je m'installais avec elle. Elle nous regarda l'un après l'autre.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose... Murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Bon alors p'tit frère...

-Grand frère, corrigea celui-ci.

-C'est pareil... Alors raconte moi tout.

-Bah, ils ont annulés le vol de demain et du coup j'ai pris un ticket pour aujourd'hui. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-T'es arrivé à quelle heure ?

-14h.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu ici à 14h ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Je suis allé à Central Parc.

-Okay.

Elle regarda son défilé de mode, puis cinq minutes plus tard, elle ecarquilla les yeux.

-Bella ! J'en étais sûre ! Tu... Tu... Vous... Han, c'est sur mon frère que t'as renversée ton café ! T'es trop forte !

Edward rigola et moi je rougissais. Sa y'est je suis prise au piège...

-En même temps si j'étais pas en train de te parler au téléphone, je ne lui aurait pas renversée mon café dessus !

-Nan, mais c'est pas de ma faute hein !

-Euh si t'arrêterais de prévoir des séances de shopping toutes les semaines on en serait pas arrivée là !

-Oh sa faisait longtemps qu'on y était pas allée !

-4 jours Alice, cela faisait 4 jours !

-Bon, laisse moi tranquille !

-Pfff...

Elle croisa ses bras, et tourna la tête. Edward la regarda et souffla. Lui aussi avait l'habitude...


	3. Chapitre 3: La tête dans le four !

**Merci pour les reviews ! Sa me touche, et savoir que j'ai eu plus de 1500 visites, c'est génial ! Merci ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3:**

Nous passâmes la fin de l'après-midi à parler. J'appris qu'Edward allait avoir 25 ans et qu'il allait être professeur de piano au conservatoire de New-York. J'allai me coucher vers 23h.

Il était 19h00, le lendemain, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ou plutôt laissa son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette. Y'a pas de doutes c'est bien lui ! J'allai ouvrir et mon idiot de grand frère me prit dans ses bras.

-Belli-Bells' !

-Pose-moi !

Il me fit un bisou baveux sur la joue et me posa. Alice qui avait l'habitude me donna un mouchoir.

-Merci.

Alors, lui c'est mon frère ! Emmett, 26 ans, brun aux yeux bruns, 1 mètre 90, et éducateur sportif pour enfants. Ah, oui ! Il a un humour très très, très Emmett quoi ! Il est fiancé à Rosalie, belle blonde aux yeux bleus, 1 mètre 80, maîtresse pour les petites sections de maternelles, gentille, attentionée, la femme parfaite.

Alice me sauta dans les bras, et Jasper la prit par les épaules et la posa par terre. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit chercher Alice qui était déja devant la télé. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras et alla aider Jasper. Edward me fit un sourire énorme et il me fit un bisou sur la joue. Un courant électrique me traversa. Il dût l'avoir car il se recula. On partit tout les deux dans le salon. Alice faisait la tête et quand elle nous vit arriver elle se mit à sourire. On pourra jamais la changer...

-Il est où Emmett ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oh non... Dis-je.

Je partis en direction de la cuisine, il avait la tête devant le four.

-Sors de là immédiatement !

-T'as pas fait à manger !

-Oui, je savais pas que vous veniez.

-Ah bah la prochaine fois je préviendrais ! Me dit-il en secouant les épaules.

Il me fit un gros bisou baveux et partit en direction du salon. Je le suivit. Les autres discutaient tranquillement. Il restait une place entre Emmett et Edward, quand Alice me vit elle me fit un énorme sourire et me demanda de m'asseoir, elle le faisait exprès. Je m'assit et Emmett mit son gros bras derrière moi et me colla à lui.

-Alice, c'est quand que Feli... commenca Emmett.

-Euh, Bella, tu travailles quand là ?

Ils me cachaient quelque chose. Rosalie mit une tape derrière la tête d'Emmett.

-Bah, tu sais très bien !

-Ouai mais je veux être sûre !

-Bah, je dois rendre la correction du texte dans 1 mois donc j'ai le temps. Et je donne mes cours de danses le lundi, mercredi et vendredi à 16h00.

-Ah donc demain tu donnes un cours ?

-Bah oui on est lundi...

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ils viennent tous demain avec toi à 16h00.

-Et toi tu viens pas ?

-Nan, j'ai un truc à faire... Rosie viendra avec moi. Hein Rosalie ?

-Euh... Oui, oui ! Bien sûr !

Elle était pas au courant. Alice venait toujours avec moi aux cours et c'était la première fois qu'elle le ratait.

-Vous faîtes rien demain les gars ?

-Nan. Dirent-ils en coeur.

-Okay et bah vous acccompagnerez Bella et vous resterez avec elle.

-Ouai donc Alice, je serais toute seule pour faire le cours !

-Oui mais on arrivera rapidement ! Me rassura Alice.

-Ouai...

Emmett rigola soudainement.

-Partage Em'. Dit Jasper.

-Je me disais juste comment Bella peut-elle donner des cours de danses alors qu'elle est aussi maladroite !

-Hain ! T'as avalé un clown ce matin ? Dis-je sèchement.

-Nan p'tite soeur ! J'ai bouffé trois croissants et un pain au chocolat !

Edward toussa.

-Ouai Ed', Emmett pourrai bouffer tous le stock d'un restaurant. Rétorqua Jasper.

-Oui mais je suis fort ! Dit Emmett en bombant son torse.

-Nan, Jasper est fort, il est musclé, et... Dit Alice.

-Pas besoin d'en raconter plus p'tite soeur ! Dit Edward avec une sourire gêné.

Je rigolais et le regardais. Il était magnifique, Alice avait raison. Je tournai la tête et sourit.

-Bon c'est pas que je vous aimes pas mais j'ai faim ! Cria Emmett.

-T'as toujours faim. On peut commander des pizzas. Dis-je.

-Ouai ! Cria Emmett.

On prit six pizzas, deux pour les filles, deux pour les gars, et deux pour Emmett. On commenca à manger et Alice posa LA question.

-Alors Bella t'as quelqu'un en vue ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

-Nan.

-Et toi Edward, toujours avec ta pouf ?

Subtile Alice...

-Nan, elle m'a trompé avec un gars d'ici.

-Je te l'avais dit, c'est une pouf c'te meuf.

-Hey Alice, tu te lâches ! Dit Emmett.

-Nan mais, dans le genre, je suis une blonde siliconnée et une poufiasse sur patte, c'est la meilleure !

-Ouai, dit Edward, c'était juste comme sa.

-Nan, mais t'es stupide, tu peux en avoir beaucoup de filles.

-Oui mais je suis pas comme sa. J'attendrais la bonne. Dit-il en me regardant.

-Oh Eddy est romantique, ria Emmett.

-Oh Emmy ! Souria Edward.

Emmett se renfrogna et bouda sur le canapé. On finit de manger et on discuta toute la soirée.


	4. Chapitre 4: Des courses spéciales !

**Chapitre 4:**

Mon réveil sonna. J'étais fatiguée, la soirée d'hier m'avait épuisée. Surtout mon frère et ses blagues douteuses. Je me levai et alla m'habiller. On était en juin et les rayons du soleil étaient déja là. Je mit un pantacourt en jean et un pull fin en col V beige. Je partis me préparer dans la salle de bain. J'avais une sale tête, je fit ce que je put, mit mes Converses et partit chercher le courrier. Je descendis et sourit en voyant Edward au rez-de-chaussée.

-Salut Princesse...

Rhaaaa, je l'adore trop ! C'est le mec parfait !

-... T'as l'air fatiguée. Sa va ?

-Euh, ta frangine a skattée jusqu'à deux heures du matin, mais autrement je me porte bien !

-Ah, mes parents ont dû la nourrir avec des piles, ou lui faire manger un lapin Duracell...

Je rit et ouvrit ma boîte aux lettre. J'y trouvai une lettre, avec une écriture un peu trop familière.

-Il me fait chier... Murmurais-je.

-Qui ? Me demanda Edward.

-Ah, un mec un peu trop encombrant.

-T'as des fans.

-Euh nan je crois pas nan ! Ris-je. _(aut:Merci à Yoann de SS6 pour cette réplique !)_

Je prit mon téléphone et appela Alice.

_-Allô ?_

_-Cas d'extrême urgence. Descends !_

_-J'arrive._

Je raccrochai et Edward me regardait bizzarement.

-Je comprends maintenant.

-Quoi ? Dis-je.

-Pourquoi toi et ma soeur êtes meilleures amies.

-Te fout pas de moi.

-Je me fout de personne ! Dit-il en levant les mains et en rigolant.

Je lui mit un coup sur le bras et ferma ma boîte aux lettres. Alice débarqua.

-Salut frérot ! Bon Bells, passe moi cette lettre.

Je lui passait et elle la lut avec ses sourcils froncés. Elle me faisait rire. Elle releva la tête.

-Bah comme d'hab', je t'aime encore, tu me manques, je m'excuse, moi et l'autre pouf c'est fini... Il a le culot de t'écrire encore ! C'est qu'un sale...

-Donne moi la lettre.

Elle me la donna et je la jetai.

-Fallait la brûler ! Bon, je vois que tu t'es bien habillée ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Rhooo, tu me donnes la migraine de bon matin.

-A moi aussi. Murmura Edward.

- Bon on se retrouve ce soir à la salle de danse. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi Al'.

-Et moi ? Dit Edward d'un air frustré.

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Ouai...

Alice remonta et elle me fit un sourire vicieux genre fonce ! Elle ferait tout pour nous caser. Je me tournai vers Edward et décidai de partir.

-Bon, je vais faire des courses.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? Me demanda-t-il.

Oh que oui tu peux venir ! Pensais-je. Mais je fis la fille impassible, pas du tout interrésée... Menteuse !

-Si tu veux.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et nous montâmes chercher nos affaires.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Il prit mes sacs et mit une main derrière mon dos. Ne pense pas à cette main, Bella. Expire, Inspire... Tu vois c'est facile.

-On prend ma voiture ou la tienne ? Me demanda-t-il quand nous étions en bas de l'immeuble.

-N'importe...

-Allez viens poupée, je vais te faire montrer mon bolide !

-Mauvaise méthode de drague ! Désolé.

-J'aurais essayé ! Dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière.

C'était juste de l'humour, il ne voulait pas me draguer.

Il avait une volvo grise, siège en cuir, aucune rayure, il y tenait à sa voiture.

-Gentleman en plus !

-Qu'est-ce tu crois Princesse ?

-Crâneur...

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et démarra la voiture. On parla de nos métiers, qu'il commençait dans quinze jours, etc... On arriva devant le centre commercial. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte. Je sortit et le remercia silencieusement. Il remit sa main derrière mon dos. Nous entrâmes dans le centre commerciale. Je nous dirigeai vers le rayon des fruits et légumes.

-Hou, je pense qu'Emmett déteste ce rayon... Dit-il en me faisant son sourire craquant de Prince Charmant.

Je pris une carotte et la levai vers lui.

-Je m'en fout ! Il mange ce qu'il y a, la prochaine fois il me dira quand il viendra. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et de toutes façon, c'est pour moi. Et je sais pas comment il fait, il est éducateur sportif et il bouffe pour une famille de 4 enfants entière ! Moi je ressemble à une baleine si je fais la même chose !

-Tu ressembleras jamais à une baleine, t'es trop jolie pour sa. Je dis pas que les baleines sont moches hein !

Je rougis et il passa le revers de sa main sur ma joue. Je lui fit un sourire et partit me chercher des pommes. Trop gênée. Il me suivit sans broncher. Nous étions au rayon des boissons quand il m'appela en urgence.

-Oh punaise, il manquait plus que lui...

-Qui sa ? Demandais-je.

-Un mec qui était catastrophique en piano, il est là...

-Mais t'as déménagé.

-Oui et lui aussi...

-Okay, faut que je fasse quoi ?

-Rien. Tu dis rien, il va nous lâcher.

-Okay.

Et là, un petit blond et une grande brune approchèrent. Edward me prit par la taille et fit style qu'il choisissait de l'eau... Un très grand choix... Mes sourcils se froncèrent et il me fit un clin d'oeil. Okay, SAV des femmes pommées bonjour...

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Sa fait quoi ? 3 ans ? Dit le mec nul en piano à ce qui paraît.

-Ouai, trois ans... Bah j'ai déménagé il y a un an... Dit Edward avec un grand sourire faux.

Euh mytho, le mec...

-Et qui est-ce ? Demanda la grande brune avec une voix niaise. Okay elle c'est une pouf.

-Ma petite-amie, Bella.

Oh, P.U.N.A.I.S.E., il me fait quoi là !

-Elle est mignonne. Dit-elle en me regardant bizarre.

-Oui, je sais. Dit-il fière de lui.

-Bon chéri... Dis-je.

Il veut jouer, je vais jouer...

-On va payer peut-être ? Dis-je sûre de moi.

-Oui, bon c'était... sympa de te revoir, Mike. Jessica...

Et on partit vers les caisses. Je payai et Edward prit mes sacs. Ah, mes bras lui diront merci ! Il les rangea et m'ouvrit la porte. Je m'engouffra dans la voiture et il fit la même chose. Il démarra et je commencai.

-Ta petite-amie ?

-Oui je sais, désolé, mais ce mec je peut pas me le sentir. Il veut toujours avoir mieux que les autres...

-Ouai...

-Tu me pardonnes ? Dit-il avec sa petite moue.

-Tu m'énerves ! Je peux même pas t'en vouloir avec les yeux que tu me fait.

-Je sais je suis incroyablement sexy...

-Espèce d'arrogant. Et moi je suis migonne à ce qui paraît.

-Cherche pas, il saute tout ce qui bouge, et oui t'es mignonne.

-Merci, menteur.

Nous descendâmes de voiture. Je voulut prendre un sac mais il me pris par la taille et me décala derrière.

-Mais...

-Chut, c'est moi l'homme ici...

-Ouai...

Il prit les sacs et nous montâmes au premier étage. J'ouvris la porte et il alla poser mes sacs dans la cuisine.

-T'as soif ? Demandais-je.

-Nan merci, je dois y aller... J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur du Conservatoire. Me dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-T'es pas obligé de te justifier. Dis-je amusée.

-Bon j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

Il partit en direction des escaliers et j'allai me reposer dans ma chambre.


	5. Chapitre 5: Show devant !

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :Tape des mains, bras en l'air, saute de joie !: **

**J'espère que l'histoire ne devient pas lassante. **

**Un nouveau personnage va venir s'ajouter ! Surprise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5:**

Les gars tapèrent à ma porte. Bien sûr mon imbécile de frère me broya les côtes, Jasper me fit un bisou sur la joue comme d'habitude. Edward s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue, puis il l'enleva avec un sourire... J'allai chercher mes affaires dans la chambre, Jasper m'accompagna.

-Pas de bêtises ! Rigola Emmett.

Je me stoppai et regarda Emmett dans les yeux.

-Tu sais Emmett, un grand frère doit casser la gueule aux gars qui s'approchent trop près de leur soeur ! Mais bon toi t'es un gamin ! Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-J'ai confiance en eux deux, et c'est toi la gamine !

-Bon j'ai pas que sa à faire !

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et récupera mes affaires.

-T'as une touche ! Me dit Jasper un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Avec qui ?

-Edward.

-Nan.

-Si, attend je vais te caresser la joue ma Belli !

-Arrête !

-Alors tu vois, t'as une touche !

-Nan, je suis juste la meilleure amie de sa petite-soeur.

-Et sa future copine.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries.

-On verra, Bella, on verra.

J'haussai les épaules et prit mes affaires. Jasper avait toujours ce sourire niais collé au visage, j'avais envie de le déformer... On partit vers ma voiture.

-Mais... Commenca Jasper.

-Ah nan hein ! Moi je veux pas monter dans ta Jeep ! C'est un engin de la mort ton truc ! Tout le monde dans ma voiture et immédiatement ! Et Emmett tu va derrière, tu vas réussir à me faire avoir un accident.

Emmett me fit une grimace et monta, Jasper sourit, je savait que lui aussi n'aimait pas la ''voiture'' d'Emmett. Edward rigola, il allait être habitué, à trainer avec nous, juste une question de temps.

-Eddie tu viens avec moi derrière ?

-Oui mon chou !

-Oh je te kiffe déja mon petit Edward !

Je rigolai. Je démarrai et prit la route de la salle de danse.

-Vous savez pourquoi les filles ne sont pas là ? Demandais-je.

Il y eu un silence de mort.

-Ah, euh, elles font un truc... Dit Jasper.

-Okay...

Nous arrivâmes, je partis directement me changer. Je mis un short en toile marron clair et un débardeur blanc. Je remit mes Converses et me fit une couette vite fait. Je repartis vers les gars. Je m'assit sur les genoux d'Emmett et mit ma tête contre son énorme torse.

-Y'a encore la salle de musique à côté ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Oui, il reste tout les instruments, tu joues encore ?

-Ouai, de la guitare.

-A la fin si tu veux, je t'accompagnerais. C'était génial quand Félix était là. Mon petit rappeur.

-Félix ? Me demanda Edward.

-Mon meilleur ami. Dis-je.

Il me sourit et Emmett me fit un bisou sur la joue.

-C'est lui qui nous a aidé à démonter Jacob. Rit Emmett.

-Jacob ? Redemanda Edward.

Okay, là il était pommé.

-Mon ex. Il m'a trompé. C'est lui qui m'envoie les lettres.

-Désolé.

-T'inquiètes pas, sa fait 6 mois maintenant.

**Pov Alice**

-Comment on a pu lui cacher sa ? S'écria Rosalie.

-Je sais pas, on est trop extraordinaires ! M'écriais-je à mon tour.

-Ouai, c'est bon on est arrivées.

Nous étions arrivées à l'aéroport de New-York. Nous rentrâmes et nous nous asseyions sur les chaises qu'il restait.

-Sors la pancarte ! Dis-je.

-Ah oui ! J'ai marquée, Felix le chat.

-Trop cool, il va se retrouver facilement !

-J'avoue. Dit-elle.

Je vis une crête brune au loin. C'était lui, il devait avoir des action chez Vivelle Dop. Il était plutôt beau-gosse, il a les cheveux brun, des yeux bleus magnifiques et il fait à peu près la même taille que mon frère. Il va pouvoir nous aider.

-Hey sa gaze les gonzesses ?

Il est trop sympa ce mec, il s'entend bien avec Emmett, allez vous demander pourquoi.

-Hey ma liliputienne ! Tu m'as manqué !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Toi aussi ma Barbie !

Il prit Rose dans ses bras et lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue.

-Toi aussi tu nous a manqué, Felix le chat.

-Super votre pancarte, je vais l'accrocher sur la porte de ma chambre !

-Viens on y va on va être en retard.

-Okay, mes girls.

On partit vers la voiture, il mit ses bagages dans le coffre et monta derrière.

-Alors, elle donne un cours ma Bells aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et on a un nouveau venu ! M'écriais-je.

-Elle s'est trouvée un chéri ?

-Nan, mais presque.

-Alors, c'est qui ?

-Mon frère, Edward, il est venu habiter à New York.

-Ah cool ! Un nouveau pote !

-Ouai, il faut que tu nous aide ! S'écria Rosalie.

-Bien sûr ! Faut que je fasse quoi ?

-Faut que tu dragues Bella, sans qu'elle le voit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Faut que mon frère se rende compte qu'il kiffe Bella, ils vont trop bien ensemble ! M'écriais-je.

-J'avoue. Murmura Rosalie.

-Okay, de toutes façon Bella voit pas quand un mec la drague donc sa va être facile ! Dit Felix.

-Ouiiiiii ! Faut que je le dise aux autres sauf à Edward et Bella bien sûr...

-Bon faut donner un nom au plan... Dit Rosalie.

-Euh, Bee in love. Sa veut dire Soyez amoureux, et Bee comme le surnom de Bella... Murmura Felix.

-Génial !

**Pov Edward**

Bella était magnifique. Quand je l'avais vu la première fois à Central Park, je l'ai trouvé trop mignonne. Quand je l'ai presenté à Mike comme ma petite-amie, j'étais fière. Mais quand elle m'a dit que son copain l'avait trompé... J'ai voulu aller le tuer. Je sais pas comment on peut la tromper. Elle a l'air fragile et on a toujours envie de la proteger. Surtout quand on voit ces petites rougeurs quand on la touche. Elle est vraiment craquante. Et quand elle est arrivé dans son short, j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque. C'est un vrai petit ange. Ou une princesse comme je l'appelle souvent.

Quelques petites filles arrivèrent dans la salle. Emmett siffla et leurs fit un clin d'oeil.

-Sa va gamine ? Demanda-t-il à une petite d'à peine 10 ans.

-Oui gamin.

Elle était trop forte. Une femme d'environ 30 ans arriva.

-Emmett t'as pas honte !

-Oh allez Angela, Ben fait bien pire !

-Oui mais c'est son père !

-Cherche pas Angel, c'est mon frère... Je me demande comment mes parents l'ont fait. Murmura Bella, assise par terre.

-Dans un lit, Maman sur...

-Emmett, j'ai pas envie de savoir ! Et déja y'a des oreilles fragiles par là ! Murmura Bella, avec un mini sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, on le changera jamais... Dit Angela.

Bella se leva. Elle tapa des mains et sauta devant la salle.

-Je t'ai vu Edward, t'as maté le cul de ma soeur. Me dit Emmett en me mettant un cou dans les côtes.

-Nan.

-Si, je t'ai vu aussi ! Murmura Jasper.

-Nan.

-Si elle te plaît. Me dit-il taquin.

-C'est la meilleure amie de ma soeur.

-Oui mais elle te plaît !

Je ne put retenir un sourire en coin et souffla.

-Bon les miss, en place. Dit Bella.

Les petites se mirent en place et Bella mit une chanson.

_Waya waya- Tal_

Pourquoi une musique qui bouge autant. Je vais mourir.

-Emmett ! Entendis-je une voix souffler.

Je me retournai et vit Alice et Rosalie accompagnées d'un gars. Cela devait être Félix, j'en avait entendu parler. Elle nous dirent de venir.

-Bells, on va chercher à boire.

-Okay, mais je suis occupée là Emmett.

Et c'est là que je la vis danser. Je déglutis et alla vite vers Alice. Emmett allait mettre une claque sur le torse de Félix et gueuler son nom mais ma lutine de soeur et la belle-soeur à Bella lui mirent une claque à temps.

-Dehors ! Murmura Alice avec des yeux noirs.

On la suivit dehors et Emmett se jeta sur Félix.

-Ho ma poulette, sa fait trop longtemps ! Cria Emmett.

-Ouai, tu te portes bien !

-Bah attend, sa creuse de faire courir des gosses !

-Ouai, et de toutes façons je vais voir sa !

-T'intègres l'équipe ?

-Ouai !

-Oh trop cool !

-Bon Emmy, je peut lui parler moi aussi ? Demanda Jasper.

-Mais vas-y mon Jazzounet !

Jasper lui lança un regard noir et lança à Félix une accolade virile.

-Sa va mon vieux ?

-Heureusement ! Et toi ? Lança Jazz.

-Bah bien, y'avait une fille sexy à côté de moi dans l'avion.

Alice le regarda.

-Mais pas aussi sexy que ma Bella ! Termina-t-il.

Là il avait raison.

-Bon, dès que les gamines sortent on rentre tous, okay ?

-Okay.

**Pov Bella.**

Cela faisait à peu près 1h qu'on dansaient.

-Bon les miss, on se revoit mercredi d'accord ?

-Oui Bella.

Elles allèrent se changer et moi aussi. Je me lavait vite fait le corps, y'a (on va dire qu'il y a des douches personnelles dans la salle^^) et mit un short en jean et un débardeur gris. Je mit une autre chanson.

-Alors Swan, t'arrives toujours à bouger ton cul ?

-Ferme-là Félix... Dis-je, en changeant encore de musique.

Puis je me retournai et ma bouche forma un O.

-Chaton ? M'écriais-je.

Il était là, vers la porte.

-Bah oui c'est moi ma chatte !

Les gars rigolèrent et Félix fit un pas. Je courus vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Je mit ma tête dans son cou et il me souleva du sol.

-Ouah, t'es pas tombée Bells ! S'écria mon idiot de frère.

Je lui montrai mon magnifique doigt.

-Baisse ce doigt frangine ! Rigola-t-il.

Félix me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et me fit un énorme calin. Il me posa par terre.

-Je croyais que tu venais qu'au mois d'août ?

-Nan, je déménage ici !

Je lui sautais encore dans les bras. J'étais trop contente.

-Merci qui ? S'écria Alice.

Je sortit des bras de Félix et sautait dans ceux d'Alice, puis ceux de Rosalie.

-Merci les filles !

-T'es contente, c'est ce qui compte.

-Tu devais pas me faire montrer la salle de musique ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Si, venez.

J'ouvrit la porte de la salle et tout le monde entra. Alice et Félix me firent montrer mes Ray-Bans, qui étaient sur mon sac. Rosalie eu un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et Jasper et Emmett levèrent leurs pouces.

-Verres en l'air, Ray-Ban et musique sa te dit quelque chose ? Me demanda Rosalie encore avec son sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Cheers (Chanson de Rihanna)...

-Bon les gars vous allez nous chercher un truc à boire, du Coca, c'est pas l'heure de l'apéro... Leur dit Alice.

-Okay, Edward toi tu vas t'asseoir, faut que t'admires notre spectacle.

-Bella va chanter ! S'écria Emmett, une bouteille de Coca à la main.

Edward parût surpris puis me fit un magnifique sourire.

-Félix, toi t'es le barman.

-Yep' !

-Et Rosalie et moi, on reste avec Bella.

-Tu vas voir, Eddie, c'est chaud ! Gueula Emmett.

Les gars s'assirent en face de nous et Félix mit la musique. Je commencait.

_**Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable (**__La vie est trop courte pour rester misérable__**)**_

Je jetai mes mains en l'air, style qu'il faut pas s'en faire.

_**People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good yeah **__(Les gens parleront peu importe si ce que tu fais est bien ou mal)_

_**Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money (**__J'ai un verre dans mon esprit et mon esprit dans de l'argent)_

_**Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey **__(J'ai l'air d'une bombe, je vais me trouver un copain)_

Je levais mes mains vers les filles. Et elles me montrèrent du doigt.

_**Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight **__(J'ai mes Ray-Bans et je me sens incroyablement cool ce soir)_

Alice m'emmena mes Ray-Bans et je les mits sur ma tête.

_**Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start à fight **_

_(Tout le monde est dans la vibe et personne ne commence à se battre)_

Je mimait des coups de poings et Jasper éclata de rire. Les filles chantèrent avec moi.

_**Cheers to the freakin weekend (**__Santé aux week-ends de fou)_

_**I drink to that, yeah, yeah (**__Je bois pour ça, ouai, ouai)_

_**Oh let the Jameson sink in **__(Oh enfonçons-nous dans le Jameson)_

Je mit mes mains en bas.

_**I drink to that, yeah, yeah **__(Je bois pour ça, ouai, ouai)_

_**Don't let the bastard get ya down **__(Ne laisse pas les bâtards te miner le moral)_

_**Turn it around with another round **__(Tourne ça avec un autre tour)_

Je fis un signe à Félix pour qu'il nous refasse une tournée et il me fit un clin d'oeil.

_**There's a party at the bar everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to that **__(Il y a une fête au bar tout le monde lève son verre et bois pour ça_

Je pris un verre et le leva. Les filles et Félix firent pareil.

_**I drink to thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat **__(Je bois pour çaaaaaaa)_

Je rechantai toute seule les couplets.

_**Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight **__(Je suis sur le point de sauter sur le bar, j'abat toutes mes cartes ce soir)_

Alice et Rosalie s'assirent à côté de Félix.

_**Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight **__(Je serais sans doute mal dans la matinée, mais tu sais qu'on va déchirer ce soir)_

Félix fit style qu'il vomissait puis il dansa.

_**It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra **__(Ca commence à devenir ''Coyote ugly'' ici)_

_**It's only up from here, no downard spiral **__(Il ne tient qu'à partir d'ici, pas de spirale infernale)_

_**Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm fellin' hella cool tonight **__(J'ai mes Ray-Bans et je me sens incroyablement cool ce soir)_

Je montrai mes Ray-Bans.

_**Everybody's vibin so don't nobody start a fight **__(Tout le monde est dans la vibe et personne ne commence à se battre)_

Je refit mes poings et cette fois-ci c'est Edward qui rit. Les filles et Félix chantèrent avec moi.

_**Cheers to the freakin weekend **__(Santé aux week-ends de fou)_

_**I drink to that, yeah yeah (**__Je bois pour ça, ouais ouais)_

_**Oh let the jameson sink in (**__Oh enfonçons-nous dans le Jameson)_

Je mit mes mains en bas.

_**I drink to that, yeah yeah (**__Je bois pour ça, ouais ouais)_

_**Don't let the bastards get ya down (**__Ne laisse pas les bâtards te miner le moral)_

_**Turn it around with another round (**__Tourne ça avec un autre tour)_

_**There's a party at the bar everybody putcha glasses up and I drink to that (**__Il y a une fête au bar, tout le monde lève son verre et bois pour ça)_

Nous levâmes notre verre.

_**I drink to thaaaaaaaat.**__ (Je bois pour çaaaaa) fois 5_

Les trois gars devant nous applaudirent. Mon petit lutin me sauta dans les bras et Rosalie me fit un énorme bisou. Je rit et les filles allèrent vers leurs petits-copains. Félix vint me voir et me prit dans ses bras puis il alla rejoindre les autres. Edward s'approcha et me mit mes lunettes sur ma tête. Puis il me fit un magnifique sourire et caressa ma joue.

-T'as été merveilleuse Princesse.

Je rougis et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

-Merci.

-Dans tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est toi qui a la plus belle voix.

-Arrêtes, mes chevilles gonflent...

Il me sourit et je le prit dans mes bras. Je me reculai et il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Puis nous allons vers le groupe. Alice me fit un haussement de sourcils suggestifs et moi je soufflai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Princesse ?

Alice me refit un haussement de sourcils et regarda Jasper. Je me tourna vers Edward.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Nan, c'est bon, on reste, tu vas pas rentrer pour moi.

-Allez viens.

Il prit mes affaires et mit sa veste. Je lançai les clés de la salle à Alice et elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je lui sourit et me leva. Edward me mit ma veste sur les épaules. Il est trop attentioné, je sais pas comment son ex a pu se casser avec un autre. Je passa vers Félix.

-Bells ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'adore, dors bien ma poule.

-Merci, moi aussi je t'adore.

Je le prit dans mes bras et je rejoignis Edward sur le pas de la porte.

-On peut y aller ?

-Oui.

Nous montâmes les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai devant chez moi et j'ouvrit la porte.

-Mange quelque chose avant.

-Oui t'inquiètes pas.

-Si tu as besoin d'un truc je suis à côté.

-Okay.

Il passa sa main sur mon bras et commença à partir vers son appartement.

-Edward ?

-Oui Bella ?

-Merci.

-Derien Princesse, à demain.

-A demain.

Je fermais la porte et partit vers la cuisine en pensant à toutes ces choses, riches en émotions, qu'il c'est passé aujourd'hui...


	6. Chapitre 6: Discussion

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture' **

**Chapitre 6:**

Je me levai et décidai de corriger un autre chapitre de l'histoire. Elle parlait d'un amour impossible entre une humaine et un vampire. Ce travail était bien payé et de toute façon j'avais fait des études de lettres. Quand j'eus finit, je prit un repas rapide et j'appella Félix.

_-Salut Bells._

_-Salut chaton, t'es libre cette aprèm ?_

_-Oui, j'ai commencé ce matin et j'ai mon après-midi._

_-Okay, tu me rejoins au café, celui pas loin de chez moi ?_

_-Si tu veux. A toutes._

_-Bisous._

Je coupai la conversation et partit à pied. Je vit Edward sortir de sa voiture. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Salut.

-Salut Princesse, tu sors ?

-Oui, je vais rejoindre Félix.

-Ah.

Il avait l'air triste.

-Tu veux venir ? C'est à 10 minutes à pied.

-Nan, je veux pas vous déranger.

-Mais nan, allez viens.

Je lui prit les clés de sa voiture et la fermait. Il secoua la tête et je les lui rendis.

-Voila.

Je lui fit un sourire et je commencai à marcher. Il me suivit. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, il devait faire bien 15-20 centimètres de plus. On passa devant Central Park et il rit. Je me retournai.

-Te moques pas de moi. Je te l'ai dit, je suis maladroite.

-Je ne me moque pas. Dit-il en évitant de rire.

-Ouai c'est sa.

Je continuai ma route. Il s'approcha de moi, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me caressa la joue.

-Allez Princesse, t'était juste trop tordante ce jour-là.

-Si tu le dit.

Il laissa son bras autour de mes épaules et ouvrit la porte du bar. Félix était là,à une table. Il me fit un immense sourire. Edward enleva son bras et me laissa aller à la table. Je fit une énorme calin à mon chaton et il fit une accolade à Edward.

-Alors quoi de beau ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bah, j'ai déménagé...

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah j'étais avec Lauren et elle est enceinte...

Je lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Hey Bell's, deux secondes je te raconte...

-Vas-y avant que je t'en remette une.

-Ouai, alors avec mes potes de là-bas, on a passés une soirée bien arrosée... Et on a fumés...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il aura tout fait.

-Et du coup, t'as les flics qui sont arrivés et ils ont demandé une analyse d'urine. Lauren est venu, et je lui ai demandé de la faire... Parce que je voulais pas payer d'amende...

-Nan mais t'es con !

-Chut ! Alors après, ils ont analysé et ils sont venu vers moi en me disant "Félicitations papa !", j'avais pas pigé et en fait bah elle est enceinte... Donc je me suis pas pris d'amende parce que j'avais pas beaucoup fumé. Mais y'a un flic qui m'a accompagné pour que je repisse dans leur bocale... J'avais pas l'air con...

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est meilleurs amis ? Lui dis-je, sourcils froncés.

-Parce que tu m'aimes trop ? Me dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Ouai, et du coup, il est de toi le gosse ?

-Bah, elle est allée faire une analyse de sang le lendemain et ils lui ont dit qu'elle était à deux semaines de grossesse. Mais le hic, c'est que sa faisait 1 mois qu'on se touchait plus. Mais j'ai rien dit, et le lendemain, je la retrouve au lit avec ce con de Démétri donc, j'ai claqué la porte et je me suis cassé. Elle est revenu me voir, pour me dire qu'elle allait vivre avec l'autre et qu'ils allaient se marier. Donc je suis venu ici.

-C'est une connasse ! M'enervais-je.

-Ouai mais on étaient en froid de toute façon.

-Bienvenue dans le club...

-Alors il t'a fait quoi ce gros tas de puces ?

-Jacob ? Ha, bah je voulais lui faire une surprise en rentrant plus tôt d'une soirée, et je l'ai retrouvée avec une pouf au lit. Fin de l'histoire et Edward a vécu pareil.

-Sa fait mal quand tu retrouves ta copine au lit avec un autre. Soupira Félix.

-Ouai, mais on trouvera bien la femme de notre vie un jour... Murmura Edward.

-Heureusement, et du coup ils t'ont accepté au centre d'education sportive ?

-Ouai nickel, je travaille tout les matins jusqu'à lundi et après toute la journée.

-Et toi Edward ?

-Oui je commence le lundi d'après, je travaille quinze jours et après c'est les vacances pour les gosses donc je suis en vacances aussi.

-Moi aussi. Rajouta Félix.

-Bon, je vais me prendre un café, Chaton ? Edward ?

-Pareil. Dirent-ils en coeur.

Je partis vers le serveur, qui me fit un sourire charmeur. Je vais le remballer direct.

-Vous voulez quoi jolie demoiselle ?

-Trois cafés.

-D'accord.

Il les prépara et me posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

-Vous avez un petit nom ?

-Allez demandez au deux garçons qui sont là-bas, à table.

Il déglutit et je retournai à table.

-Il est pas mal le barman ? Me demanda Félix.

Je mimai de vomir et ils rigolèrent.

-Pas du tout mon genre !

-Et c'est quoi ton genre ma chatte ?

Le serveur arriva et posa les trois cafés sur la table en tremblant. Je lui fit un sourire colgate et il déglutit. Il repartit et Félix éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Oh le pauvre ! Comment tu peux lui faire sa ?

-Quoi ? Répetais-je.

-Bells, si on serait pas là, il te sauterait là sur cette table.

-Subtile Félix...

-Nan mais c'est vrai, en plus tu lui sort ton sourire là !

-C'est pas de ma faute, et je suis pas si belle que sa.

Félix et Edward me regardèrent sévèrement.

-T'es bien plus belle que tu crois. Me gronda Félix.

-Si tu le dit...

Le barman revint vers nous.

-Votre note.

-Je paye ! M'exclamais-je.

Je sortis un billet de dix dollars et lui donna. Il le prit et partit. Je tirai la langue aux deux gars et mit ma veste. L'autre revint pour la monnaie.

-Garde la monnaie beau-gosse.

Puis on partit. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais une demeurée.

-Quoi encore ?

-T'es grave toi. Me lança Félix.

-J'ai le droit de m'amuser et je suis célibataire donc chut !

-Ouai pas pour longtemps... Murmura Félix pour lui même.

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Rien. Bon moi je dois y aller. Edward tu la raccompagne ?

-Oui.

Il me fit un bisou et partit. Edward et moi avancions dans un silence de mort. Je décidai de parler.

-Tu joues que du piano ?

-Nan, de la guitare aussi, mais pas souvent.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu sais que t'aurais pu t'inscrire à Julliard ?

-Nan je suis pas assez bonne pour sa...

-Si, tu danses merveilleusement bien, tu chantes merveilleusement bien et je suis sûr que tu joues de la guitare merveilleusement bien.

Je rougis et tourna la tête. On continua de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement. Il m'invita à rester avec lui. Je rentrais pour la première fois dans son appartement. Il était magnifique, dans des tons gris. Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans son canapé. Je m'assit et il fit de même. Il me proposa à boire et je refusai, je n'avait pas soif. On parla de tout et de rien. Puis il devint sérieux et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu sais Bella, je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi tout-à-l'heure.

J'eu peur d'un coup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu dis que tu n'es pas si belle que sa. Tu ne te regarde pas, tu est bien plus que belle. Tu es une Princesse, tu mérites un diadème.

Je lui sourit et rougit.

-Et Jacob était un idiot. Il a tout perdu, toi tu mérites un prince charmant. Dit-il en faisant son sourire en coin.

-Merci.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue. Je me sentais bien avec lui. La sonette retentit. Edward me relâcha doucement et me fit un magnifique sourire. Il alla ouvrir.

-Salu frérot !

-Salut Lice.

Elle rentra et fût surprise de me voir ici. Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Ouah, il t'as invitée chez lui ! Fonce ! Me murmura-t-elle.

Ah Alice ! Elle alla poser ses affaires et revena dans le salon. Elle portait un débardeur, très pailleté.

-Dis Lapine ?

-Hum ?

-Y'a une licorne qui t'as vomi dessus ?

Edward rigola et Alice prit un air blasé.

-C'est la mode ! Et en parlant de mode, tout le monde vient demain après-midi ! Shopping ! Cria-t-elle.

Edward et moi soufflâmes, plus qu'ennuyés...


	7. Chapitre 7: Troublée

**J'oublie tout le temps de le dire mais les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer et je lui en remercie ! Merci pour toutes vos gentils reviews ! Bonne lecture girlzz (and boyzzz ^^) !**

**Chapitre 7: **

Comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ici ? C'est tout simple, Alice. Bien sûr avec elle, c'est shopping à volonté. Donc en ce moment je suis dans la voiture d'Edward avec Félix, qui sont en train de se payer ma tête. Ah ces mecs. Direction le centre commerciale... Bien sûr. Je vais me suicider. Félix se retourna pour me sortir une connerie, encore...

-Hey ma chatte ?

-Quoi ?

-Ffeur !

Je soufflai et lui lança un regard noir.

-Espèce de gamin. Je te jure je vais te payer un billet retour.

-Euh... Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Je te quitte plus !

-Oh mon dieu. Qui a une corde ? Ironisais-je.

-Oh fais pas ta tête de mûle ! On va bien s'éclater !

-Si tu le dit. Alice dans un magasin, c'est une furie, donc bonne chance. Moi je vais avoir le droit aux essayages...

-Allez, tu vas te trouver de beaux sous-vêtements ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai pas des sexy ? Tu m'as jamais vu avec...

-Ouah tu te dévergondes ! J'aimerais bien les voir...

-Euh... Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Faut que je me trouve un copain, et tu ne les verras jamais !

-Oh, t'es méchante !

-Nan, je te te fais juste chier.

-On est arrivés. Murmura Edward.

Je me mit derrière son siège et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il fût surpris et me souria.

-Allez, la prochaine fois on l'enfermera dans les chiottes ! Dis-je, avant de sortir.

Edward leva les sourcils. Ah oui, monsieur est galant, donc je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la porte moi même. Je levai les yeux au ciel et sauta sur le dos de Félix. Il m'emmena sur son dos jusqu'aux portes du centre. Les filles rigolèrent quand elles nous vit comme sa. Félix me posa au sol et je remis mon t-shirt en place.

-Sa nous a manqué vos délires ensemble. Dit Jasper.

-Moi c'est ma Bell's qui m'a manquée ! S'exclama Félix avant de me faire un gros bisou sur le front.

-Bon les morveux, on y va ? Gueula Emmett.

Nous suivons Alice jusqu'à un magasin de robes de soirée. Je m'arrêtai et Félix me rentra dedans et je tombai sur Edward qui me rattrapa à temps.

-Merci.

-Oh Bella la tornade est revenu ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je lui fit geste de se la fermer et je me tournai vers Alice.

-Pourquoi des robes de soirées ?

-Ah oui ce soir on va en boîte !

-Ha. Murmurais-je.

-Bon allez on rentre ! Les gars vont nous donné leur avis.

Je soufflai et rentrai. Alice m'emmena dans un rayon de robes extrêmement courte et collante. Elle me tendit une robe noire bustier toute simple avec quelques paillettes en bas, une bordeaux avec une ceinture en perle et une grise simple bustier. Elle m'envoya dans une cabine d'essayage. Je rentrai dedans et enfila la première. Elle était magnifique mais pas trop mon truc. Je sortis et Alice me tendit une paire d'escarpins tout pailletés noirs. Je les mit et avançai. Les filles tapèrent des mains et me firent essayer les autres. Les gars restaient sans broncher. A la dernière robe il s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Hey, tu me fais montrer ?

Je l'emmenai dans ma cabine et le jetai dehors. Emmett éclata de rire.

-T'y a cru hein ?!

Je jetai un escarpin sur Félix mais il le rattrapa.

-Tu veux jouer à Cendrillon ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Nan, je suis déja une princesse ! Lui dis-je en faisant mon sourire diabolique.

-Ouai Princesse cucu !

-Nan ! Et on m'a déja dit que je méritais un diadème ! Dis-je en lançant un regard discret vers Edward.

Alice me fit un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et un regard du genre: Je te l'avais dit ! Je lui fit un clin d'oeil. Emmett me regarda bizarrement puis re-éclata de rire.

-Oh le pauvre mec qui va se mettre avec toi ! Il va en payer des plâtres à l'hopitâl !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et alla me changer. Je sortis mais Alice me bloqua la route.

-Les gars vous dégagez devant le magasin, on arrive dans 5 minutes, j'ai trouvé les robes de nos rêves !

Les garçons partirent devant le magasin et Alice me fit essayer une robe magnifique. On sortit et les gars étaient là à nous attendre.

-On va se manger un truc et après chacun fait ce qu'il veut et on se rejoint ici à 15h30 parce que Bella a cours de danse après.

Tout le monde était d'accord, on alla dans un restaurant qui vendait des hamburguers. On s'assit à une grande table et prîmes chacun ce qu'on voulait.

-Bella tu veux pas aller draguer le serveur pour avoir une réduction ? Me demanda Félix.

-Nan.

-Pourquoi t'as déja dragué un serveur ? Demanda Alice les yeux ronds.

-Nan.

-Si, l'autre fois elle a dragué le barman. Dit Félix.

-Moi j'appelles pas sa draguer.

-Oh et ton ''Garde la monnaie beau-gosse". Balança Félix, en faisant une voix niaise.

-Je parle pas comme sa ! M'exclamais-je.

-Nan, mais cétait amusant.

-Allez Bella ! En plus il doit tout juste avoir 18 ans, sa sera facile. Me demanda Alice avec ses yeux de cockers.

-Bon d'accord mais si vous avez pas de réduction vous criez pas hein !

Le serveur arriva et nous posa nos assiettes. Je lui sortit mon plus beau sourire et lui toucha "sans-faire-exprès" le bras. Il me regarda et partit destabilisé. Je commençai à manger.

-Ah ouai et à la fin, tu embrasseras Edward pour lui foutre les morts ! Murmura Alice.

Je m'etouffai avec ma nourriture. Rosalie me tapa dans le dos.

-Qu... Quoi ?!

-Bah tu embrasseras Edward ! Parce que Emmett, c'est ton frère, Jasper mon copain et Félix ton meilleur ami, donc sa fait bizarre, et Edward c'est rien de tout sa donc, tu embrasseras Edward, je te demande pas de lui rouler un patin ! Quoi que...

-T'es tarée...

-Allez fais pas ta prude ! T'as commencé tu finis.

-D'accord mais je te jure, tu finiras en enfer.

-C'est pas comme si t'en avait pas envie... Murmura-t-elle.

Edward rigola. Et lui il rigole cet idiot ! Nan mais j'y crois pas. On finit de manger et le serveur nous débarassa. Je rapprochai sa tête et lui murmura:

-T'as un petit nom ?

Il trembla. Yeah, il va tomber dans le panneau.

-Eric.

-Okay, moi c'est Bella. T'es mignon.

Je le lâchai et me leva pour aller payer. Emmett me tendit des billets mais je refusai.

-C'est toi qui paye toujours tiens !

Je les prit et alla payer à ce fameux Eric.

-Alors sa me fait combien, serveur mignon ?

Il sourit comme un crétin.

-20 dollars.

Je lui tendit les sous. Il me rendit la monnaie. J'allai à notre table toute souriante.

-Combien ?

-Il m'a enlevé 10 dollars !

-Pas mal ! Cria Alice. Bon étape 2, Edward va payer une boisson à Bella, tu sais ce que t'as à faire.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers le serveur.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Un coca.

-Okay, un coca. S'il vous plaît.

Le serveur partit chercher le coca et Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Désolé pour ce que je vais faire...

-J'ai l'habitude avec Alice.

Le serveur revint et Edward m'approcha plus vers lui. Il paya et me le tendit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et mit sa main sur ma taille. Il se recula rapidement et me fit un sourire en coin. J'étais troublée. On alla à notre table et Emmett siffla. Je fis un micro sourire et Alice s'en aperçut.

-Sa va pas Bella ?

-Si... Très bien.


	8. Chapitre 8: L'attaque de la blonde

**Chapitre 8:**

Le cours de danse s'était bien passé, mais j'étais ailleurs. Les autres sont venus avec moi, ils discutaient dans leurs coins, surtout Rosalie et Alice. Dès que j'eu finis, je soufflai un bon coup et alla me changer sans un mot. Je revins m'asseoir par terre au milieu de la salle, Alice remarqua mon trouble.

-Sa va ?

-Oui, oui.

-Depuis qu'on est sortis du restaurant t'as l'air ailleurs...*

J'haussai les épaules. Elle ne dit plus rien puis parlai à voix basse.

-Depuis qu'on est sortis du restaurant... Redit-elle, tout bas.

Puis elle murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Rosalie. J'haussai les sourcils. Puis une tornade brune se jeta sur moi.

-Ah ! C'est trop bien !

-De quoi ?

-Tu comprendras bientôt ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je regardai Félix, lui aussi il arborait un sourire machiavélique. Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu donné des meilleurs amis aussi dingue ?

-Vous êtes bizarre...

-Nan, on est ému... Répliqua Félix.

Alors là, ils étaient carrément cons.

-Je pige rien. Mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Rosalie me lança un regard amusé. Je levais les yeux au ciel et partit chercher à boire. Je revins avec une bouteille d'eau. Je bus une gorgée et la posa.

-Il me faut trop un truc fort. Dis-je.

-L'alcool est interdit au moins de 21 ans ici, jeune fille. Répliqua mon frère.

-J'en ai 23, idiot.

-T'es pas assez mûre.

-En tout cas je le suis plus que toi ! Répliquais-je.

-Ca c'est sûr. Murmura Rosalie.

Emmett se renfrogna. J'adorais l'embêter.

-Cette fois, tu dragueras pas le barman. Rigola Félix.

-Vous avez quoi contre moi aujourd'hui ?

-T'es juste trop craquante quand tu t'énerves. Répliqua Félix.

-T'es notre fille craquante de New York. Va en avoir des mouchoirs ce soir. Rigola Alice.

-Cette fois, je peux savoir pourquoi ? Dis-je.

-Les mecs quand ils vont te voir, ils vont plus se sentir. Tu vas en mettre des vents.

-N'importe quoi.

-Et bah si ! Bon tout le monde debout faut qu'on aille se préparer ! Cria Alice.

-Allez les mecs ! Faut qu'on soit super canon pour draguer de la minette ! Gueule Emmett.

Rosalie lui administra une baffe magistrale derrière la tête.

-Mais nan Rosiiie chériiiie c'est toi que je vais draguer.

-Oui rattrapes-toi.

-Hey Emmett ? L'interpella Félix.

-Quoi ma poule ?

-Edward et moi on pourraeeeeeeuuuuh ! Le nargua Félix.

-Oh et moi je suis une fille donc je peux me trouver personne en fait ! Bande de matchos. Dis-je.

-Mais nan ma Bella chériiiiiiiie. C'est toi que j'aime ! Me dit Félix avec un petit regard vers Edward.

-Ouai rattrapes-toi. Moi je ne t'aime pas.

-Oh hey hein ! On est inséparables je te signale ! Donc tu m'aimes !

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

-Mais oui tu le sais très bien.

-Bon les demis-tourtereaux...

Je pris un regard choqué.

-... Moi j'ai des gens à confier à mes précieux soins de styliste. Alors bougez vous le derrière ! Tout de suite !

Tout le monde sortit immédiatement. On prit les mêmes voitures qu'au Centre Commerciale. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Alice nous jeta, Rose et moi, dans son appartement et claqua la porte au nez aux garçons.

-Bella, à la douche immédiatement.

Je partis prendre une douche rapide avant qu'Alice ne m'y traîne par les cheveux. Oui, elle en serait capable.

-Rosalie, à toi. Bella, viens je vais te coiffer.

Ca commençait merveilleusement bien...

**Edward pov**

Alice nous avait carrément claqué la porte au nez. C'était un tyran. Jasper tenta un petit coup. Alice ouvrit et nous balança nos sacs en pleines gueules.

-Bonne chance Jasper... Murmura Félix.

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi et tout le monde s'y engouffra.

-Ma Rosie va être une super bombe !

-Et Alice... Murmura Jasper.

-Et toi Edward ? T'as hâte de voir Bella en robe de soirée... Me dit Félix, avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire en coin et il haussa les sourcils d'une façon suggestif. Nous nous préparâmes et une tornade brune vint toquer à la porte. Ma petite soeur d'amour était magnifique. Avec sa robe en satin bleu-grise (lien sur le profil). Je crû un instant que Jasper avait perdu sa mâchoire.

-C'est bon vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui.

Nous suivîmes la lutine jusqu'en bas.

**Bella pov**

Elle nous avait martyrisées. On étaient en bas, à attendre comme des pauvres cruches. Rosalie était parfaite. Une vraie déesse. Elle portait une robe rouge foncé,(lien sur le profil) avec, sur le décolleté, une partie noir pailletée. Elle portait des escarpins noirs à talons moyens, elle est grande donc elle n'en avait pas besoin. Nous entendîmes des pas dans le hall. J'aperçuc Félix, avec sa fidèle crête. Il leva son pouce pour me faire comprendre que j'étais un minimum jolie, enfin je pense. Il vint me faire un bisou sur la joue et se posta derrière moi. Jasper arriva, il tapa des mains. Emmett nous rejoignis et suivit Jasper. Mais son instinct fraternel refit surface.

-Trop court Bella. Et tes talons, han, on va atterir aux urgences. Nan je rigole, t'es magnifique petite soeur. Oh ma Rosiiiiiiiiie d'amour ! T'es une pure bombe !

Je rigolai. Puis je vit Edward, c'est possible d'être aussi beau? Même plus que beau. Il portait un jean foncé avec une chemise blanche, où, bien sûr, quelques boutons étaient détachés en haut. Il voulait ma mort. Il avait toujours son habituelle coiffure coiffée-décoiffée. Sexy. Alice lui prenait la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**Edward pov**

-Faut que t'ailles chez le coiffeur ! M'enguela Alice.

Tout les gars étaient descendus, alors que moi, ma soeur me prenait la tête.

-Nan, ils sont bien comme ils sont, et j'y suis allé il y a 15 jours déja !

-T'arrives même pas à les coiffer !

-Mais si, sa fait trop sexy !

Elle me lança un regard, comment dire... terrorisant.

-Oh c'est bon, je blague !

-Okay, jure-moi que le mois prochain tu y retournes !

-Promis ! Comment tu fais pour marcher avec ces trucs ? Dis-je en pointant ces talons immenses.

-L'instinct.

Je rigolai. Mais m'arrêtai net, elle voulait ma mort ? Bella était en train de parler à Félix, de dos. Et on le voyait bien son dos. Elle portait une robe bleu, qui s'arrêtai à mi-cuisses, avec un décolleté en coeur (lien sur le profil). Les bretelles étaient ornées de perles et paillettes bleu. Ses longues boucles tombait jusqu'à la moitié de son dos et le reste... Bah on le voyait bien, très bien même. Elle portait des escarpins noirs, avec le talon pailleté. Elle était sublime. Elle se retourna et me fit un magnifique sourire. Elle avait juste quelque paillettes sur les paupières et un peu de gloss. Elle était plus que sublime. On prit la voiture de Bella. Une Bmw. Elle me lança un sourire crispé.

-Tu veux bien conduire ?

-Oui.

Elle me passa les clés. Je lui ouvris la portière de devant elle elle me souffla un merci.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe derrière ? Se plaigna Félix.

-C'est ma voiture. Lui lança Bella.

Il parla à voix basse et s'installa derrière.

-Je vais tuer Alice. Je vais me casser la gueule avec ces trucs de l'horreur. Dit-elle en les enlevant.

-Même avec des baskets, tu te casses la gueule alors... Murmura Félix.

-Ferme-là, homme.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, femme.

Ils étaient vraiment trop marrant ensemble. On arriva au club. J'ouvris la porte à Bella. Et je mis mon bras sur sa taille. Elle me regarda un instant et me fis un sourire que j'adorais.

-Merci, avec ses chaussures, je risquais de tomber.

-Derien, princesse.

Alice me fit un clin d'oeil. Il y avait beaucoup de gens ce soir. On rentra, y'avait déja des baveux sur Bella. Je la serra plus fortement. J'étais jaloux. On s'assit à une table.

**Bella pov**

Il était trop mignon. Me tenir pour pas que je tombe. On se mit à une table pas trop loin de la piste. Un son que je connaissais plus que bien retentit. Alice m'emmena de force sur la piste et elle se déchaîna. Je reconnus la chorégraphie qu'on avait inventée, je la suivit.

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**

_Je me réveille le matin en ayant l'impression d'être P. Diddy _

**(Hey, what up girl ? )**

_(Hey ça va girl ? )_

**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**

_Je met mes lunettes, j'ai franchi la porte, je vais retourner cette ville (On y va)_

**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**

_Avant de partir, je me brosse les dents avec une bouteille de Jack _

**'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

_Car quand je pars pour la nuit, je reviens jamais_

**I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**

_Je veux dire qu'on a les orteils vernis, tout préparés_

**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

_On essaye toutes les fringues de notre garde-robe_

**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**

_Les mecs qui bombardent (d'appels) nos portables_

**Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs**

_On joue nos cds préférés_

**Pulling up to the parties**

_On est attirés jusqu'aux soirées_

**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

_On essaye de commencer à être un peu pompettes_

**(Refrain)**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

_N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

_DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

_Ce soir je vais me battre_

**'Til we see the sunlight**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_

**Tick tock on the clock**

_Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_

**But the party don't stop, no**

_Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**(Refrain)**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

_N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

_DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

_Ce soir je vais me battre_

'**Til we see the sunlight**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_

**Tick tock on the clock**

_Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_

**But the party don't stop, no**

_Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**

_J'en ai rien à foutre du monde mais j'ai pleins de bières par contre_

**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**

_J'ai pas un rond dans ma poche et pourtant je suis déjà là_

**And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**

_Et maintenant les mecs font la queue car ils ont entendu qu'on était stylées_

**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

_Mais on les balance sur le bord du trottoir à moins qu'ils ressemblent à Mick Jagger _

**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**

_Je parle de scènes comme quand tout le monde devient fou et bourré_

**Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk**

_Les mecs qui essayent de toucher mon c**_

**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

_Je vais l'embrasser si je deviens trop bourrée_

**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**

_Pour l'instant, on continue jusqu'à ce qu'on soit virées_

**Or the police shut us down, down**

_Ou que le police nous en empêche_

**Po-po shut us**

_La police nous en empêche !_

**(Refrain)**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

_N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

_DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

_Ce soir je vais me battre_

**'Til we see the sunlight**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_

**Tick tock on the clock**

_Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_

**But the party don't stop, no**

_Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**(Refrain)**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

_N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

_DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

_Ce soir je vais me battre_

**'Til we see the sunlight**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_

**Tick tock on the clock**

_Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_

**But the party don't stop, no**

_Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

**DJ, you build me up**

_DJ tu me réconfortes_

**You break me down**

_Tu me fais craquer_

**My heart, it pounds**

_Mon coeur, il bat la chamade_

**Yeah, you got me**

_Ouais tu m'as eu_

**With my hands up**

_Mes mains en l'air_

**You got me now**

_Tu m'as maintenant_

**You got that sound**

_Tu envoies ce son_

**Yeah, you got me**

_Ouais tu m'as eu_

**DJ, you build me up**

_DJ tu me réconfortes_

**You break me down**

_Tu me fais craquer_

**My heart, it pounds**

_Mon coeur, il bat la chamade_

**Yeah, you got me**

_Ouais tu m'as eu_

**With my hands up**

_Mes mains en l'air_

**Put your hands up**

_Mettez vos mains en l'air !_

**Put your hands up**

_Mettez vos mains en l'air !_

**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

_Non la soirée ne commence pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive !_

**(Refrain)**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

_N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

_DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

_Ce soir je vais me battre_

**'Til we see the sunlight**

_**Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour**_

_**Tick tock on the clock**_

_**Tic-Tac sur l'horloge**_

**But the party don't stop, no**

_Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**Whoa-oh oh oh**

**(Refrain)**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

_N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_

**DJ, blow my speakers up**

_DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

_Ce soir je vais me battre_

**'Til we see the sunlight**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_

**Tick tock on the clock**

_Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_

**But the party don't stop, no**

_Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

On finit de danser essouflée. Alice rit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Sa fait longtemps ! Je t'aime ma Bella.

-Moi aussi.

Je lui fit un bisou et on partit à notre table. Rosalie rigola.

-Sa doit faire deux ans que vous l'aviez pas faîte celle-là !

-Ouai mais sa reste.

Nous dansâmes toute la soirée. Le DJ commenca à parler.

-Alors, je vois qu'il y a pas mal de couples, alors slow !

Il lança Reality de Richard Sanderson.

-Oooh, murmurais-je.

-C'est la chanson de Bells celle-là ! Dit Alice.

-Ah bon ? Sa vient pas d'un film ? Demanda Emmett.

-La boum. Murmurais-je.

**Edward pov**

Alice, Jasper et Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis danser le slow. Félix me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je le regardai, il me fit signe vers Bella. Elle était en train de regarder la piste. J'hochai la tête. Je m'assit vers Bella et lui murmura:

-Tu viens danser avec moi ?

Elle me regarda puis me sourit. Je lui tendit la main et l'emmenai sur la piste.

**Bella pov**

Je crû voir des filles me lancer des regards meurtriers. Edward me rapprocha de lui et mit ses mains autour de ma taille. Je mit les miennes derrière son cou.

-Même avec des talons, je suis beaucoup plus petite que toi. Ris-je.

-Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas me faire dépasser par une fille. Murmura-t-il.

-Matcho. Ris-je.

-Nan.

Il me colla plus contre lui et mit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentais son souffle.

-On est en train de faire un remake de la boum. Murmurais-je.

-Je crois que oui.

La chanson finit. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Tu veux rester faire un slow sur du Rihanna ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ris et m'éloignai de lui.

-Nan. Viens.

Je lui prit la main et nous dirigeai vers la table. Alice me prit tout de suite d'assaut.

-T'es pas prof de danse pour rien !

Et on dansa pendant 10 minutes puis on revint à table. Une blonde, magnifique mais superficielle, était collée à Edward. Je ne devrais pas être jalouse mais là c'était plus fort que moi. Félix me lança un regard désolé. Elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Mes yeux commencaient à piquer.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Murmurais-je.

Edward releva la tête et je croisai ses yeux. Je me détournai. Félix se leva mais je lui fit un geste.

-Toute seule.

Je partis dehors.

**Edward pov**

Une blonde s'était incrustée dans le groupe. Plus superficielle y'a pas. Elle me soulait, à me murmurer des choses pas catholiques du tout.

-T'habites loin ?

-Nan, mais je suis pas interessé.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Murmura Bella.

Je relevai la tête. Je croisai ses prunelles. Elle était triste. Pourquoi ? (_aut:à ton avis espèce d'idiot ?) _Félix se leva mais elle l'arrêtait d'un geste.

-Toute seule.

Puis elle partit. Tout le monde se regardait. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle était parti. La blonde me caressa la cuisse. Là c'était trop.

-Je ne suis pas interressé, okay ? Dis-je sèchement.

-Okay, va te faire voir.

Et elle partit. Mais là je vis une main blanche la retenir. Rosalie.

-Ecoutes-moi bien, ma belle-soeur est parti à cause de toi, donc ton va te faire voir, tu te le fous où je pense, y'a des tonnes de mecs ici, donc tu ne t'approches plus jamais de cette table, c'est clair ?

Elle déglutit et partit.

-Salope. Cracha Rosalie.

-Tigresse. Ronronna Emmett.

Bella est parti à cause d'elle. En parlant de Bella, cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'elle était partie. Je me levai et commença à partir. Félix se leva aussi.

-Bouge-pas, je reviens.

Il aquisciesca et je commencai à partir.

**Bella pov**

Jalouse. Alors que ce n'est même pas mon copain. Jalouse. Je m'assit sur un rocher pas loin. J'entendis des pas. Félix. Il pouvait pas me laisse tranquille deux secondes lui ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Félix ?

-Nan, nan, ma jolie, je ne m'appelle pas Félix. Tu crois que tu peux m'allumer et partir comme sa ?

**A suivre... **

**Hihihihi, fin sadiqueuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Review please ! Mdr**


	9. Chapitre 9: Etre Consolée

**Vous vouliez ce chapitre rapidement ? Bah voilà ! Je suis pas méga sadique nan plus !**

**Mlk-tenebre: Ouai, Félix il ferait tout pour sa meilleure amie. En même temps Rosalie et Alice lui ont bien monté la tête ! Je sais pas toi, mais je suis contente de l'avoir inclu dans la fiction ! Bisous ! **

**TinkerMelle: Désolé, autrement c'est trop facile pour vous ! Mdr, tiens je suis pas si sadique que sa ! Bonne lecture !**

**lelou88: Sadiqueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Lulu: Ouai intense en émotions... Je sais je suis géniale ! :ironie: Bisous !**

**oliveronica cullen masen: Hihi tout dans ce chapitre ! Bisous !**

**Casy-chou: C'est pas mon but de vous faire pleurer mdr, Oh la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**aelita48: Ha bah pour le pervers, c'est pas gagné, faut bien un peu d'actions ! Bonne lecture**

**LFM'Inès: Et toi t'es trop marrante ! J'ai adoré le: Ils se sont embrassés ! Je suis pas cruelle :boude: Mdr, bisous **

**canada 02: En fait j'adore les faire se tourner autour... Je sais je suis sadique ! hihihi ! Ils ne se connaissent que depuis 1 semaine et demie, c'est pas du jeu des les faire tout de suite mettre ensemble ! Mais t'inquiète, je pense que d'ici le chapitre 20, même bien avant, ils vont se sauter dessus ! Bisous.**

**Soso972: Merci, c'est toujours un énorme plaisir pour moi de savoir que je suis lu ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10:**

_-Nan, nan, ma jolie, je ne m'appelle pas Fé crois que tu peux m'allumer et partir comme sa ?_

Je déglutit et levai tout doucement la tête. Un homme blond, avec des yeux noirs, mais vraiment noir, me regardai comme si j'étais... Son steak. Je déglutit.

-Tu t'appelles comment poupée ?

-B... B...

-Répond !

-Bella.

-Bella...

Il tira fort sur mon bras droit pour me faire lever. Je reculai doucement, puis essaya de courir. Je chutai à côté du rocher. Ma cheville me fit énormément mal. Il me rattrapa et me colla au mur. Il se colla très fort contre moi. Il était répugnant.

-On essaye de s'enfuir ?

Il passa son pouce sur ma joue.

-Je te fais peur ?

-N... Nan.

-Ah et là ?

Il me griffa durement le cou. Je gémis de douleur. Il me fit un sourire horrible.

-O... Oui.

-Et bah c'est mieux comme sa.

Il essaya de m'embrasser mais je tournai la tête. Je vis sa main bouger. Je fermai les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Un sanglot m'échappa. Rien ne se passa. Il n'était plus collé contre moi. Edward l'avait plaqué au mur.

-Si tu poses encore une seule fois tes sales pattes sur ma Bella, je te tue... Tout doucement...

Je m'écroulai par terre, ramenant mes genoux contre moi. Il lui administra un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'autre gémit de douleur. Il essaya de se débattre mais Edward fût plus rapide et lui en mit un autre sur le nez cette fois. Il tomba à terre. Ma gorge me brûla. Je gémis de douleur. Edward posa ses yeux sur moi et s'avança doucement. Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Un autre sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

-Je suis là, n'aie pas peur, je ne pars pas. Me murmura-t-il.

Il essuya mes larmes avec son pouce. J'ecarquillai les yeux quand je vis l'autre se lever et se diriger vers Edward.

-Tu comptes aller où comme sa, salop ? Tu vas payer, ce que t'as fais à ma p'tite soeur !

Emmett lui mit un coup de poing monumentale sur le ventre et le laissa tomber à terre. Je murmurai des stop en boucle. Les autres devaient me prendre pour une malade mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils aillent en prison pour avoir tué un pervers. Edward me lança un regard inquiet.

-Je... Je veux pas... que vous alliez... en... en taule... Murmurais-je en sanglotant.

Edward fit un mini sourire qui ne se voyait pas dans ses yeux. Il se sentait mal.

-On irait en taule pour toi... Murmura-t-il en regardant le mec par terre avec dégout.

J'entendis des pleurs. Je tournai la tête avec une grimace. Mon cou me brûlait. Je vis Alice et Rosalie se diriger vers la lumière des lampadaires. Elles étaient là quand Emmett est arrivé. Elles pleuraient et me regardaient. J'essayai de leur faire un sourire mais cela devait ressembler à une grimace. La blonde du club sortit. Je n'eu même pas le temps de voir Rosalie partir. Elle lui avait mit une baffe magistrale. La blonde la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu vois, ma belle-soeur, là-bas ?

Elle me regarda et eu un cri d'effroi.

-Quand tu es venu à notre table, elle est parti, et ce pervers l'a aggressé. Si t'étais pas venu, elle ne serai pas là !

La blonde courut vers moi et laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Je suis désolé ! Je... Je voulais pas !

Je lui fit un geste rapide et elle laissa échapper un autre bruit. Je me concentrai sur autre chose. Edward me regardait toujours. Ses yeux étaient triste et doux. Je lui caressai la joue et enleva ma main. Je regardais Félix qui avait les yeux brillants. J'entendis des talons claquer. La blonde était parti en courant. J'essayai de me lever mais je gémit de douleur fortement. Félix se rapprocha, inquiet. Edward me releva doucement. J'arrivais pas à poser mon pied.

-Elle doit avoir une entorse. Alice appelle maman pour savoir si papa est en garde cette nuit.

Elle prit son téléphone et mit le haut- parleur.

_-Allô ? J'entendis la voix douce d'Esmée devenir inquiète._

_-Maman, c'est Alice. Murmura-t-elle._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ?_

_-Edward passera pour t'expliquer. Papa est en garde cette nuit ?_

_-Oui. Quelqu'un a eu un accident ?_

_-Oui. Bella, un gros pervers l'a agressé. Edward pense qu'elle a une entorse. Il t'expliquera tout._

Esmée lança un petit cri de peur.

-_Oh, emmenez-la vite ! Ma Bella chérie..._

Edward me lança un petit sourire.

_-D'accord, bisous maman, je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi, chérie, moi aussi. _

Alice raccrocha. Edward me rapprocha plus de lui et mit une main en dessous des genoux et une sous mon dos. Il me porta jusqu'à ma voiture et m'installa derrière. Il tendit les clés à Félix qui s'installa côté conducteur. Edward vint à côté de moi et m'attacha. J'étais vraiment une desespérée. Félix démarra. Edward mit ma jambe, celle où j'avais mal, sur ses jambes à lui. Je grimaça et rougit. Foutues joues. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et laissa échapper un sanglot. Il me fit des cercles apaisants sur le dos de la main et je soufflai. Nous arrivâmes à la clinique de New York. Tout le monde était là.

-Allez dormir, on vous appelles dès que c'est finit. Dit Félix.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Emmett vint me faire un calin de nounours en me murmurant un je t'aime. Edward me porta jusqu'au urgences.

-Bonsoir, je voudrais consulter Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle s'est fait une entorse.

-D'accord, là il est en consultation. Après ?

Je vis un petit bout-de-chou dans la salle d'attente. Il s'était ouvert au niveau de la joue. J'intervenais.

-Nan, nan, je peux attendre, il en plus besoin que moi.

Edward tourna la tête et me fit un sourire bienveillant.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas, Carlisle en est à son dernier patient. La dame et le petit garçon sont avec d'autres médecins.

-D'accord.

Nous pénetrâmes dans la salle d'attente.

-Tu vois, lui il porte sa chérie, toi t'en ai même pas foutu ! Répliqua la femme à son mari.

Félix éclata de rire. Je baissais la tête gênée, si seulement elle savait que ce n'est même pas mon copain. Edward rigola et l'homme murmura quelque chose à lui-même. Il s'assit sur un banc et il fit quelque chose qui me surprit. Il me mit assise sur lui. Un petit sourire m'échappa pour la première fois depuis que l'autre m'avait agressé. Félix assista à la scène et me fit un sourire ultra bright .Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille et on attendit que Carlisle arrive. Il arriva avec un fauteuil roulant.

-Alors, je dois soigner un jeune femme en détresse avec une entorse ? Dit-il en regardant la femme.

-Ici. Murmura Edward.

Carlisle tourna la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

-Bella ? Edward ?

-C'est moi p'pa.

La femme rigola. Félix re-éclata de rire.

-Affaire de famille. Murmura-t-elle.

Edward m'emmena sur le fauteuil.

-J'ai dû t'écraser le dos. M'excusais-je.

-Nan, t'es legère.

-Bon, on y va, vous allez tout m'expliquer.

-On revient. Murmurais-je à Félix.

Il m'envoya un bisou. Carlisle me conduit jusqu'à une salle. Il m'aida à me lever et je m'installai sur la table en fer, que je détestais par-dessus tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle s'est fait agresser par un mec en allant prendre l'air.

Carlisle déglutit et fit une grimace.

-Vous étiez où ?

-En boite.

-Ah, ces jeunes... Sa va Bella ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Fais moi voir ce que ce con t'as fait.

C'est la première fois que je voyais Carlisle enervé. Il prit mon mollet et me fit un bandage.

-C'est pas cassé, sinon sa aurait été plus enflé, mais tu t'es sacrément fait mal. Fais voir ton bras.

Je lui fit montrer mon bras et Edward grinça des dents. En me tirant fort, il m'avait fait des bleus, on voyait presque la marque de sa main. Il prit une crème et me l'appliqua. Edward arriva et effleura ma nuque. J'eu un frisson.

-Là aussi. J'aurais dû le tuer. Cracha-t-il.

Carlisle alla me chercher une paire de béquilles. Je grimaçai, j'en avais tellement vu.

-Encore une paire ! Souria-t-il.

Je souris et les prit.

-Alors, c'est l'heureux élu dans la salle d'attente ? Demanda Carlisle avec un sourire coquin.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je, perdue.

-C'est ton petit-copain ?

Edward toussa puis tourna la tête.

-Nan, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ah. Dit-il en fixant son fils. Allez va dormir un peu sa te redonnera des forces.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Félix vint vers nous et prit la main que Carlisle lui tendait.

-Carlisle, papa de ce grand gaillard. Dit-il en montrant Edward.

-Félix, meilleur ami de cette... petite fille. Dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Edward, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Okay, j'arrive p'pa.

Il me fit un signe de la main et partit vers son père.

**Edward pov**

-Y'a une jeune fille qui te plaît gamin... Rigola-t-il en me regardant.

-Ouai, je crois.

-Moi j'en suis sûr. Fais gaffe, elle est fragile, et on tient à elle.

-Oui.

-Bon tiens, c'est de la crème et du bandage pour Bella. Tu joueras aux médecins. Sa devrait te plaîre...

-T'es grave p'pa.

-Allez va rejoindre ta chérie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Passez demain soir, avec tout le monde. Venez manger.

-Okay, je leur dirais. A demain.

-A demain gamin !

Je retournais vers l'accueil. Félix faisait un calin à essayait de la faire rire, mais à l'interieur il était triste. Je m'approchais. Ils me virent et on se dirigea vers la voiture de ma Princesse. Félix se mit derrière et envoya des messages. Je conduit. Bella ne parlait plus, elle était la joue collée à la vitre. Mon père avait raison. Elle était fragile. Et j'avais toujours envie de la protéger. Toujours envie de la toucher, qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Je compris. J'étais amoureux d'elle. J'étais amoureux de Bella. Je souriai.

On arriva devant l'immeuble. Félix prit Bella dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son appartement.

-Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle alla se préparer dans sa chambre.

-Dors avec elle. Me murmura Félix.

J'ecarquillai les yeux et tournai la tête.

-Bah oui, je dormirais sur le canapé. C'est toi qui l'a sauvé, dors avec elle.

-Okay.

Je souris. Elle arriva, en short et t-shirt de pyjama. J'arrêtai de la regarder, elle a vécu une étape pas très sympa.

-Sa te dérange si Edward dort avec toi ?

-Nan.

-D'accord, tu ronfles trop pour mon bien.

Elle secoua la tête, mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bon, je prend le canapé ! Bonne nuit ma puce.

Il lui fit un bisou et partit s'installer sur le canapé. Elle me fit signe de rentrer dans sa chambre.

**Bella pov**

Félix le faisait exprès. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et me couchai. Edward enleva son jean. Je tournai la tête instantanément. J'essayai de ne pas rougir. Peine perdu. Heureusement qu'on était dans le noir. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je repensai à ce soir. Mes sanglot revinrent, des larmes s'échappèrent. Il m'attira à lui et je me collai contre son torse. Il posa ses bras autour de ma taille et je laissai échapper toutes mes larmes.

-Je suis là, Princesse, je serais toujours là.

Petit à petit qu'il parlait, mes larmes séchèrent et je m'endormis profondément. Dans ses bras, je ne faisais pas de cauchemar, nan c'était un rêve... J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

**Alors ? Tomates, tarte à la crème ou fleurs ? J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais =)**


	10. Chapitre 10: Un réveil parfait

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**oliveronica cullen massen: Ouiiiiii ! Tout le monde leurs faisaient des sourires malicieux et les poussaient l'un vers l'autre, MAIS... Oui il y a un mais, ce sont des vrais handicapés des sentiments donc, ils s'aiment mais ne se le dise pas ! Mais sa va venir, on précipite pas les choses mdr**

**bellardtwilight: Merci !**

**aelita48: Ta review m'a fait rire, je préfère les fleurs, mais je mange beaucoup de tomates ^^ Merci de me lire, bonne lecture !**

**Cassy-chou: Oui, mais après l'histoire n'a pas d'action et je trouve que ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward de dire ce genres de phrases mdr. Merci en tout cas de me lire et de me laisser une review ^^**

**Lulu: Je sais, je sais ! Bon tu voulais une suite avec le Pov Edward... Bah tu l'auras ! Une histoire d'amour séparée mdr, nan mais t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien finir ensemble, mais je le repète, pas de précipitations ! Bisous**

**Guest: Merci pour le magnifique ^^ Bonne lecture'**

_**Merci de me lire et bonne lecture a vous !**_

**Chapitre 10:**

**Pov Edward**

Je me reveillai doucement et sentit une main derrière mon dos. J'ouvrais les yeux et vit la plus belle chose de la Terre, installée confortablement sur mon torse. Ses traits étaient sereins. Elle semblait bien. Je m'étirai doucement pour ne pas la reveiller et posa une main sur son dos. Ses joues étaient colorés. Elle était juste plus que magnifique. J'ai cru que j'allais vraiment l'enterrer vivement, ce salop. Mais je me suis retenu, quand elle a commencée a murmuré ses "stop", vraiment angoissée. J'ai aussi faillit sauter de joie quand la bonne femme, dans la salle d'accueil, nous a prit pour un couple. Mais mon père a faillit me faire emmener aux urgences pour cause d'étouffement, en lui posant la question qui fâche.

J'adorais littéralement Félix, mais je suis jaloux. Oui vraiment jaloux, quand il s'agit de poser ses mains sur ma Bella. Lui, pouvait lui faire autant de bisous qu'il voulait à ma Princesse. Ma Princesse. C'était le seul surnom que je pouvait lui donner. Pour le moment... Je ne voulais pas casser notre amitié. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rejette, je souffrirais énormément. Je vais laisser le temps passer, pour voir où sa va me mener. Un petit mouvement sur mon torse me sortit de mes songes. Je baissai la tête et la vit s'étirer. Elle mit sa tête sur son coussin et ses mains sur ses yeux. Puis, enfin, elle tourna la tête et ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux. Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Salut. Dit-elle, la voix cassée.

-Salut toi. Murmurais-je, la voix rauque.

Elle avait pleurée longtemps. Cela m'avait brisé le coeur. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme sa. Bien sûr, j'étais là, et, je l'ai consolé comme je le pouvais. Elle avait fini par s'endormir profondément, sur mon torse. Je l'avais regardé pendant un petit moment, puis j'avais fini par m'endormir moi aussi.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est rien, je suis toujours là pour les jeunes femmes en détresse.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, puis me lança un sourire éclatant.

-T'as déja joué à Superman avec d'autres filles ?

-Nan, jamais, en fait.

Elle rit et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Sa fait du bien de t'entendre rire.

-Je ne vais pas déprimer, sa ne sert à rien. Et puis la prochaine fois que je vois ce... Enfin tu comprends. Je le castre.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle m'envoya une regard surpris.

-J'aurais dû venir avec toi.

-Je voulais être seule. Et puis l'autre blonde avait pris ma place.

-Je suis désolé pour ça aussi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ta vie, tu décides avec qui tu veux la partager. Murmura-t-elle.

Hum, hum, je veux la partager avec toi.

-Surtout pas avec elle ! Dans la catégorire collante, c'est la première. J'ai même pas écouté ce qu'elle disait. Je réfléchissais... trop.

Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et vint se blottir contre moi. Au début je restais figé puis je lui caressai les cheveux . Elle valait de l'or, il fallait toujours prendre soin d'elle. Là, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

-Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Lui murmurais-je, en lui caressant le bras.

-Je sais. Tu viens ? J'ai faim.

Elle se recula et prit ses béquilles. Elle prit un petit gilet et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Je regardai par la fenêtre, il pleuvait. Magnifique, manquait plus que ça. Je sortis du lit et m'habillai rapidement. J'allai vers le salon. Félix était dans la cuisine.

-Hey Man ! Me dit-il en me faisant une accolade dans le dos.

-Hey Félix ! Dis-je.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit dans les bras de ta Princesse ? Me dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Plus que parfaite, souris-je.

-Hou, Eddychou est in love !

J'haussai les épaules.

-Je vais me changer et tout sa. Je reviens juste après.

-Okay.

**Bella pov.**

Je deteste les bandages. J'étais obligé de mettre mon pied en suspension pour me laver. Je réussis quand même. Je me lavait les dents et m'habillai rapidement. J'avait pris un short en toile beige, un débardeur blanc et un fin gilet bleu marine. Je me fit un chignon vite-fait et mit ma capuche, on voyait trop mes griffures. Je me dirigeai vers le salon -avec mes bequilles-. Une bonne musique triste, sa va me faire du bien. Je sais, je suis bizarre. Je mit mon Ipod sur la station d'accueil. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il s'était changé. Je lui souris et choisit une musique. Better in time, Leona Lewis. Je mis play. Félix arriva dans le salon.

**It's been the longest winter without you**

_(Ca a été le plus long hiver sans toi)_

**I didn't kwon where to turn to**

_(Je ne savais plus où aller)_

**See somehow I can't forget you**

_(Tu vois en fait je ne peux pas t'oublier)_

**After all that we've been trough**

_(Après tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés)_

-Nan s'il te plaît Bella, pas de chansons déprimantes ! Gémit Félix.

Edward rit et moi je mit plus fort. Je chantais en même temps que la chanteuse, juste pour l'embêter.

**Going coming thought I heard a knock**

_(Allant, venant, je pensais que j'avais entendu le gong)_

**Who's there no one**

_(Qui me disait qu'il n'y avait personne)_

**Thinking that I deserve it**

_(qui pensait que je le méritais)_

**Now I realise that I really didn't know**

_(Maintenant je réalise que je ne savais vraiment pas)_

**If you didn't notice you mean everything**

_(Si tu n'as pas remarqué, tu représentes tout pour moi)_

**Quickly I'm learning to love again**

_(Rapidement, je réapprends à aimer)_

**All I know is I'm gon be OK**

_(Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais être bien)_

-Tu fais chier. Murmura-t-il.

-Si je n'avais pas un bandage sur mon pied. Je te defierai tout de suite à un concours de danse.

-C'est moi le meilleur.

-Peut-être en hip-hop, mais n'oublies pas, je sais tout danser .

-Deal ? Dès que t'es plus amochée, dans la salle de danse, face à face.

-Deal.

Je sautillais sur un pied jusqu'à lui et frappa ma main contre la sienne. Edward secoua la tête. Je pensais à une chose très importante.

-Oh, merde.

Je pris mon téléphone et baissa le volume de mon Ipod.

_-Allô Jane ?_

_-Hey Bella ! Sa va ?_

_-Oui, à part que j'ai une entorse au pied et que je dois garder mes béquilles deux semaines. _

_-Ah, ma pauvre Bells ! C'est bon je te remplace, t'inquiètes ! _

_-Merci, t'es trop un ange ! Je passerai voir les petites demain quand même._

_-Okay, à demain ! Guéris-toi vite ! _

_-Merci, merci ! Je t'adore._

_-Moi aussi !_

Les gars me regardèrent bizarrement.

-Une fille qui me remplace pour les cours de danses.

-Ah !

-Euh, Edward, tu peux me passer mes béquilles, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Il me les tendit et je marchais -sautillais- jusqu'à la cuisine. Félix me suivit.

-J'ai oublié mon portable, je reviens.

-Okay.

Félix s'assit et commença son interrogatoire.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit dans les bras de ton chéri ?

-C'est pas mon chéri.

-Je sais, mais esquive pas la question.

-Je sais pas...

-Bells.

-Okay, elle était parfaite !

-C'est exactement ce... Euh rien, en fait.

-Je peux te dire un truc ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je l'aime ! M'exclamais-je.

-Qui ? Demanda Edward qui était sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Un air soucieux sur le visage.

Oups, j'ai fait une énorme gaffe.

-Euh... De ma nouvelle paire de Converse. Evidemment ! Dis-je en levant les bras.

Félix essaya de ne pas rire mais il éclata littéralement, et tomba assis contre le mur. Je le regardais attentivement avec un regard noir et il arrêta. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers mon Ipod.

-Fieeeeeeeeeeeeestaaaaaaaaaaa a ! Cria-t-il.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il me faisait du bien. Au lieu de déprimer, il rigolait et cela me fit sourire. Il mit Nothin' on you de Bruno Mars.

-Je te hais, tu le fais exprès, j'adore cette chanson et toi tu la mets parce que je ne peux pas danser ! Abruti !

Il me fit un sourire idiot.

-Ma vengeance de tout à l'heure !

Il revint et s'assit à côté de moi. Il passa son bras autour de moi et je le repoussai.

-Bella... Bella... Bella... Je sais que tu m'aimes...

-Oui je t'aime mais je te hais, là, en ce moment !

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et me sortit du jambon.

-Nan, nan, beurk, je veux pas du salé, je veux du sucré !

-Il est deux heures de l'après-midi Bells.

C'est vrai qu'on était rentrés de la clinique à 4 heures du matin. On avait beaucoup dormi.

-Je m'en fout. Je veux surtout pas manger du jambon maintenant.

-Okay. Tiens.

Il m'envoya un pain au lait. Je le rattrapais avec justesse.

-Nutella, please !

-Nan, tu vas prendre du cul après.

-M'en fout.

Il me lança le pot de Nutella et cette fois c'est Edward qui le rattrapa.

-Merci, fais comme chez toi ! Mange !

Il s'assit à mes côtés et se fit un pain au lait. Il me le tendit.

-Oh t'es trop mignon. Dis-je en lançant un regard vers Félix. Pas comme toi !

Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue et croqua dans mon pain.

-T'as une de ces logique Bella. Murmura Félix.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as mis un short et un gilet. T'as une protection anti-froid grâce à tes bandes de cire ?

-Hain, hain, Je veux pas montrer mes griffures sur mon cou et j'ai des bleus horribles sur le bras.

-Tu sais, on s'en fout vraiment, ce qui compte c'est que ce connard t'ai pas envoyé à la clinique pour plusieurs jours. Cracha-t-il.

-C'est sûr, je crois que je l'aurais tué sur place. Dit Edward.

-Je t'aurais accompagné ! Dit Félix.

Je finit de manger et sortit de table. Je pris mes béquilles et partit sur le canapé. On tapa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et tout le monde entra. Je repris mes béquilles et partit dans le salon. Tout le monde s'installa sans un bruit. Il avaient tous l'air ailleurs, ils osaient pas me regarder. Même Alice qui était toujours excitée ne parlait pas.

-Nan, mais c'est bon là ! Vous voulez pas que je sois déprimée mais vu vos têtes, on a vraiment envie de se pendre. Je suis là ! Je vais bien, enfin presque. Bref, tapez des smiles là !

Tout le monde réagit et ce fût Alice la première qui me sauta au cou.

-Bella ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi.

-Moi aussi petite soeur ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Moi aussi grand-frère.

-Sa fait du bien de te voir comme sa ! Dit Jasper.

-Je sais.

-C'est bon je lui ai reglée son problème à l'autre pouf. Dit Rosalie.

-Merci Rosie chérie ! Dis-je.

Tout le monde sourit.

-Ah et en fait, ce soir on mange tous chez mes parents ! Cria Alice.

-Nan, mais vous preferez peut-être être en famille. Murmura Rosalie.

-Mais nan, et même si on a aucun lien de parenté, vous faîtes partis de la famille !

-Nan, mais moi, ils ne me connaissent pas ! Se justifia Félix.

-Bah, bonne raison de venir ! Vous allez faire connaissance, et en plus tu as rencontré mon père hier et il t'as pas bouffé !

-Okay, je viens. Dit-il.

On parla quelques minutes puis ils voulurent me laisser toute seule avec les garçons. Edward m'appela du salon. Je marchais - plutôt sautillait- jusqu'au canapé.

-Faudrait refaire ton bandage.

-Okay, viens dans la salle de bain.

-Bella, je peux bouffer du chocolat ? Cria Félix de la cuisine.

-Fais ce que tu veux !

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il prit ce qu'il faut et se tourna vers moi.

-La baignoire est trop basse, je vais te faire mal en levant ton pied.

-Okay. Viens.

Je le conduisit jusqu'à la table du salon. Il me prit par la taille et m'assit sur la table. Courant électrique bonjour ! Il s'installa entre mes jambes. Trop pour moi. Il me prit mon pied et m'enleva délicatement mon bandage. Il prit la bande et en fit un autre qui tenait bien. Il prit la crème. J'enlevais mon gilet et il grimaça en voyant mon bras.

-Il t'as vraiment serré fort, ce connard.

-Ouai.

Il me le prit doucement et posa la crème froide sur les bleus. Cela ne me faisait pas mal du tout. Au contraire. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et la tourna doucement pour voir les griffures. Il posa ses doigts dessus, doucement. Félix arriva à ce moment et nous vit.

-Ah, euh, je vais manger encore du chocolat. Dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'oeil. Je rougis.

Edward me mit la pommade sur mon cou et se recula.

-Voilà Princesse !

-Merci.

Il se rapprocha et me fit un bisou sur la tempe.

-Mais derien.

Il me fit descendre et j'allai souffler un coup sur le canapé. Rah, c'est pas possible de me faire autant d'effet !

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma meilleure amie qui a fêtée son anniversaire hier !**


	11. Chapitre 11: Repas chez les Cullen

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Cassy-chou: Elle te dit merci ^^ Je t'ai vendu du rêves en bien ou mal mdr, oui, il chante des textes trop romantiques notre petit Bruno Mars ^^ Bisous**

**LFM'Ines: Sa c'est sûr ! Hihi, notre chère Alice va venir au secours de Bella (elle est pas aussi démoniaque que sa ^^) Bonne lecture'**

**oliveronica cullen masen: Nan, t'inquiètes. Sa va arriver bientôt là, bisous.**

**Aelita48: Merci !**

**Lulu: Derien, je suis contente que cela t'ai fait plaisir ! Bisous**

**Mk-tenebre: Sa va arriver, sa va arriver ! Mdr, bonne lecture'**

**Chapitre 11:**

J'étais dans le caca. C'était le cas de le dire. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Alice.

_"Je suis dans la merde, là, Alice. Sa te dérangerai pas d'aller me chercher une paire de Converse, genre maintenant ? Je t'expliquerais tout, promis."_

C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Pourquoi je l'ai dit haut et fort ? Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment trop nulle. Mon téléphone vibra.

_"Okay, y'a pas de soucis tant que c'est du shopping ! Même si c'est une paire de Converse -' Je te l'emmène chez toi ?"_

Je lui répondis rapidement.

_"Surtout pas ! Sa a un rapport avec ton frère, je t'expliquerais ce soir, promis. Met-là moi dans ma boîte aux lettres. Faut faire croire que je l'ai commandée... T'es un ange, je t'aime."_

Je mit mon portable dans ma poche et mon pied sur la table basse. Je fermai les yeux. Félix s'assit comme une baleine à côté de moi. Aucune discrétion.

_-Oui, maman. _

_-..._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas._

_-..._

_-Oui._

Edward revint de la cuisine. Il était en train de parler au téléphone avec sa mère. Il raccrocha et s'assit à côté de moi, de l'autre côté.

-Au moins un qui ne s'assoit pas comme une baleine. Hein Félix ?

-Moi, je ne met pas mon pied sur la table basse. Hein Bella ?

Je tournai la tête et lui mit une claque.

-Aieuh. Mais t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Nan. Tu le remarqueras, quand je m'exciterais pour rien.

-Ouai, bah je viendrais pas te voir.

-Je te ramenerais par les cheveux. Jusque ici.

-T'es démoniaque.

-Je sais.

On sonna à la porte. Félix se leva.

-Ah ces femmes. Murmura-t-il en traînant des pieds.

-Hey Félix ? Dis-je.

-Quoi ?

-La ferme.

Il me tira la langue et une tornade brune arriva au salon.

-Livraison spéciaaaaaaaale !

Elle me tendit un paquet. J'enlevais le carton. Bonne idée, en fait, d'avoir mis ce carton. J'enlevais les chaussures de la boîte et fit un énorme sourire. Elles étaient trop belle. Grises, avec des motifs léopard. Super, je fis un regard surpris vers Alice, il faut jouer jusqu'au bout.

-Pourquoi elles étaient... ?

-Le facteur s'est trompé de boîte aux lettre et heureusement que c'est moi celle d'à côté. Autrement quelqu'un d'autre allait avoir des Converses gratuites...

-Ah, heureusement que ce n'était pas un ordinateur ou un portable... Dis-je en feignant l'innocence.

-Ouai.

Le silence s'installa. Je décidais d'aller m'habiller, pour au moins être présentable pour aller chez Carlisle et Esmée.

-Je vais me préparer.

-Je t'accompagne ! S'exclama Alice.

-Moi je vais y aller. Murmura Edward.

Je me retournai -doucement, avec mes béquilles c'était difficile- et lui lança un regard surpris.

-Tu sais, tu peux rester, tu me déranges pas. Félix, lui, va rester, donc... Restes avec lui.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je partit vers ma chambre. Alice fouilla dans ma commode et me tendit une robe légère, d'une couleur kaki très clair, avec quelques paillettes dorées vers le décolleté et un cordon à la hanche pour la serrer. Tant que ce n'était pas une robe de soirée, sa me va. Je la pris et Alice croisa les bras.

-Je veux tout savoir ! Murmura-t-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration et soufflai.

-Je me suis rendu compte que... Je tenais beaucoup plus à ton frère que prévu. Lachais-je.

Elle se retena de crier. Elle me fit signe de continuer et je repris la parole.

-Il se trouve que ton frère devais aller chercher son portable chez lui, et pendant ce temps, il se trouve aussi que j'ai un peu gueulé que je l'aimais... A Félix. Et ton frère est entré à ce moment et m'a demandé, qui j'aimais. Et j'ai dit que j'aimais ma nouvelle paire de Converses.

Elle éclata de rire. Exactement la même réaction que Félix ce matin. J'attendis à peu près cinq minutes le temps qu'elle se remette. Elle se releva et prit un air sérieux. Puis elle alla devant la porte.

-Féliiiiiiiiiix ?

-Quoi liliputienne ?

-De un tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme sa ! Et de deux, tu peux mettre une musique qui bouge ?

- Elle te l'a dit ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-De quoi ? Entendis-je Edward demander.

-Mais de sa nouvelle paire de Converses voyons ! Cria Alice.

Je secouai la tête mais un petit sourire naissa sur mes lèvres.

-Hey, Lice ? Il pleut pas dehors ? Demandais-je.

-Nan, c'était ce matin, regarde j'ai bien un short, c'était juste passager. Maintenant il fait très beau.

J'enfilais la robe et mit qu'une chaussure de ma nouvelle paire de Converse.

-Sa fait trop style ! Je suis fière de moi! S'exclama Alice.

Je lâchai mes cheveux. Ils bouclaient beaucoup. Je pris mes béquilles et partit dans le salon.

-Bella, Bella... Et sa ? T'as oublié ? Dit-elle en me tendant ma trousse à maquillage.

Je grimaçais et Edward me lança un regard compatissant.

-Juste le gloss... Tut, tut, tut, je ne veux pas me maquiller. Et celui à paillettes, pas le rose bonbon. Dis-je avant qu'elle ne réplique.

Elle me le lança avec un regard pleins d'éclairs. Je le pris et m'en mit, un petit peu, pour pas qu'elle tape sa crise. Je lui relançai et m'assit au fond du canapé. J'entendis une chanson résonner dans le salon et Alice et Félix sautiller de partout.

-Démoniaques... Murmurais-je, en fermant les yeux.

Edward rit et j'ouvrit les yeux. Je croisai ses prunelles vertes et détournai la tête. Foutues hormones. Je retournai ma tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Alice se trémoussai sur du Lady Gaga... Waouh. Quand la chanson fût fini, elle prit place devant moi, assise par terre, essouflée.

-Je sais pas... Comment... Tu fais... Pour tenir toute... une heure ! Dit-elle entre deux respirations.

-L'habitude. Dis-je en souriant.

-Bientôt la grande Isabella Marie Swan, se fera battre par le Roi Félix !

-Hum, hum, rectification. La grande Bella gagnera et humiliera le petit Félix.

-Ouai, on verra.

Nous restâmes ici à parler, des exploits de Félix. Quand vint l'heure, nous nous levâmes et descendîmes en bas de l'immeuble. Jasper était appuyé contre la voiture de Félix.

-Mon bébé ! Dégage de ma voiture Withlock ! S'exclama-t-il.

Jasper rit et Félix lui fit une accolade.

-Hey vieux !

-Sa va ?

-Tranquille...

Edward tapa dans la main de Jasper.

-T'es toujours pas mort à cause de la lutine ? Le taquina Edward.

-Nan, je survis.

-Dans la voiture, idiot ! Cria-t-elle à Jasper.

Il partit dans sa voiture, non sans avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Alice qui avait grognée. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-T'as de la chance d'être célibataire !

-Nan, je crois pas... Murmurais-je.

Félix monta dans sa voiture et je me mit à l'arrière. Edward voulait prendre la sienne mais Alice le poussa dans celle de chaton.

-Aucune délicatesse, murmura-t-il.

Je ris et il se tourna vers moi. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et regarda devant lui. Ambulance chez Bella Swan s'il vous plaît ! Je mit mon pied sur le siège d'à côté et mes béquilles par terre.

-Enlève ton pieds tout de suite Swan. Dit Félix.

Je lui tirai la langue.

-Très féminine.

-J'vais t'en donner de la féminine. Lui dis-je.

-J'veux bien. Blonde, de préférence, et avec une poitrine généreuse, ci-possible.

Edward grimaça. Sa devait lui rappeler son ex.

-Désolé, je connais pas ce genre de filles. A part Rosalie, mais Emmett risque de te casser la gueule et elle n'est pas superficielle comme certaines... Dis-je.

-C'est sûr... Murmura Edward.

-Houuu, ton ex était comme sa ? S'exclama Félix.

-Pire que sa.

-Mon pauvre Edward, la vie a été injuste avec toi ! Maintenant elle peut être très... juste. Dit-il en me regardant.

Je ne le regardai pas, c'était bien plus pire. Nous arrivâmes après qu'Edward ai indiqué le chemin. La villa était magnifique, mais plus petite que celle de Forks. Je sortis avec difficulté, mais j'y arrivais quand même. Je marchais jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Esmée vint m'ouvrir et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien, merci Esmée.

-Ma pauvre chérie... Tu m'as manquée ! Elle me reprit dans ses bras.

-Et moi, je t'ai pas manqué ? Demanda Edward avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras.

-Edward, mon bébé, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Elle lui refit un bisou sur la joue et s'éloigna.

-Mon meilleur ami, Félix. Dis-je, en mettant une main sur son bras.

Elle lui fit son sourire maternelle et le prit dans ses bras. Il parût surpris puis se laissa faire. Elle se recula.

-Esmée Cullen. Bienvenue !

-Merci m'dame !

-Esmée. Le gronda-t-elle.

-Esmée !

Elle lui fit un sourire et ouvrit la porte en grand. Edward, Félix et moi entrâmes.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Cria Alice, qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Elle se remit en place et lissa son t-shirt. Elle fit un bisou à Esmée et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Jasper arriva et fit la bise à sa belle-maman. Si seulement elle pouvait être ma belle-maman...

-Bella ? Me demanda Edward qui s'était rapproché un peu trop.

-Hum ? Dis-je en levant les yeux.

-Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-il, son stupide sourire en coin collé sur son visage d'ange...

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Oui, désolé, j'étais dans la lune.

-J'avais remarqué...

Je marchais jusqu'au canapé et posait mes béquilles dessous. Je m'assit. Esmée alla ouvrir à Rosalie et Emmett. Ils vinrent au salon. Emmett s'assit à côté de moi et me prit dans ses gros bras tout musclés. Puis il leva la tête et leva son nez en l'air.

-Esmée ? Vous êtes ravissante ce soir ! Dit-il, charmeur.

-Merci, Emmett. Oui j'ai fait des lasagnes.

-Yeah !

Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

-Aieuh... Mais t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-Bienvenue dans le club mec ! Lanca Félix.

Ils se tapèrent la main pire que des gamins. Je grognai et lui lança un regard noir. Carlisle fit une entrée fracassante.

-Alors il paraît qu'il y a un jeune homme bien musclé qui fait du charme à ma femme ? Lanca-t-il en souriant. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et se tourna vers moi.

-Sa va ?

-Oui, très bien même ! Répondis-je.

-Tant mieux alors !

Il s'installa et Esmée ouvrit une bouteille de champagne puis elle me vit et voulut la ranger.

-Nan, Esmée, sa peut arriver à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé donc buvons !

Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et servit Alice. Elle prit le verre de Rose mais elle refusa poliment. Je la scrutais tout comme Alice. Elle nous envoya un regard tendre. Alice ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes mais je lui mit une main devant la bouche avant qu'elle ne parle. Tout le monde nous regarda bizarrement. J'enlevais ma main et refusai le champagne pour cacher le petit truc de Rose... Enfin quand je dis petit. Personne n'y fit attention. Nous finîmes -enfin, ils finirent- nos verres et on passa à table. Comme par hasard, j'étais à côté d'Edward et en face de Félix, Alice en face de Jasper et Emmett en face de Rosalie. Esmée était en face de son fils et Carlisle à un bout de table. Nous mangeâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On sortit dans le jardin en fin de soirée. Nous nous asseyâmes sur la pelouse. Il faisait assez bon. Esmée et Carlisle décidèrent de nous laisser entres jeunes comme ils disaient. Félix décida de rajouter son grain de sel.

-Ah ouai Bells, tu te souviens de la fois où la prof de maths nous a renvoyé de cours ?

-Si je m'en rappelle pas de celle-là !

-Alors, on était en seconde... Avec Tyler, on arrêtaient pas de faire les cons en cours... Et Belle était à côté de moi. Du coup j'ai envoyé une boulette de papier sur le tableau et la prof s'est retourné vers moi. Et je lui ai lançé: Vous l'aviez pas calculée celle-là hein ?! Et du coup Bells a explosé de rire et on s'est fait renvoyé de cours. Et Tyler était mort de rire et il se foutaient de nous alors, j'ai eu ma vengeance en sport... Bella s'est mis en binôme en badminton avec lui. Sa lui a valu un cockar et une bosse... Là c'est moi qui était mort de rire !

Tout le monde rigola, même moi, je devais être bourrée pour rigoler de ce que j'ai fait moi-même... Je tremblai. Puis je sentis une veste sur mes épaules et un corps derrière moi. Je me retournai et tombai sur deux prunelles vertes tendres. Il me fit un petit sourire et me colla contre son torse. J'avais déja dormi avec lui, donc, c'était rien là... Mais je sentis encore plus de frissons.

-Merci. Murmurais-je.

-Derien... Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il me fit un bisou sur les cheveux et nous écoutions tout au long de la soirée les récits de Mr Connerie ici présent...


	12. Chapitre 12: Coup de foudre

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée une review ! J'ai une nouvelle énorme à vous annoncer ! Une auteure Mexicaine veut traduire ma fic (en espagnole) et je lui ai dit oui ! Je trouve que c'est géniale ! Bon arrêtons les bavardages et place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 12:**

Je me levais avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Ma cheville me faisait mal et mes bleus étaient foncés. Les garçons étaient chacun repartis dans leur propre appartement. Je me levai doucement et alla me préparer. Je partis vers la cuisine me faire un petit déjeuner quand j'entendis la sonette. J'allai ouvrir et tombai sur Edward avec des sachets dans la main. Il me fit son sourire en coin et si je ne tenais pas sur mes béquilles, je crois que je serais tombée.

-Salut. Dis-je en ouvrant grand la porte.

-Salut, Princesse. Dit-il en rentrant.

Je nous emmena dans la cuisine. Il s'installa sur une des chaises, en face de moi. Il sortit du café. Là ce fût trop. Je me levais et lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue.

-T'es vraiment un amour, donnes des leçons à Félix, il en a vraiment besoin.

Il me fit un sourire et me tendit ma drogue. Je fis la conversation.

-C'est quoi ton nom entier ?

-Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Sa sonne bien.

-Oui, je sais, Isabella Marie Swan... Qui sont tes parents ?

-Alors... Mon père s'appelle Charlie Swan, agent de police de Forks. Et ma mère, Renée beau-père est joueur professionelle de Base-ball à Phoenix.

-Tu viens de Forks ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, je suis allé vivre avec mon père, quand ma mère voyageait pour le boulot à Phil. J'avais 17 ans.

-Sa explique tout, je suis parti à Chicago quand j'avais 19 ans, pour devenir professeur de musique. Expliqua-t-il.

-Oui, vu que tu as deux ans de plus que moi. J'ai rencontré Alice au lycée, on est devenues meilleures amies rapidement. Elle me parlait souvent de toi, que tu venais pendant les vacances. Moi je partais voir ma mère.

-C'est pour cela que l'on ne s'est jamais vu. Et Félix ?

-Il était en seconde avec moi, à Forks. Il a déménagé en fin d'année, mais on se parlait souvent et on se voyait de temps en temps. C'était comme avec Alice, on est tout de suite devenus meilleurs amis.

-Oui, dès que tu vois une personne, soit tu l'aimes, soit tu l'aimes pas...

-C'est clair. Dis-je.

-Ta date de naissance ?

-13 septembre 1989. Et toi ?

-Le 20 juin 1987. Dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Mais c'est mercredi prochain !

-Oui.

-T'aurais pû me le dire avant. C'est dans 6 jours.

-Je sais.

Je secouai la tête. Il était impossible. Nous finîmes de manger en discutant de tout et de rien. Félix arriva dans la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était. Il me prit dans ses bras et fit une accolade à Edward.

-Ne te dérange surtout pas. Lachais-je.

-La porte était ouverte ! S'excusa-t-il.

-Tu sais, sur le côté, il y a un petit bouton blanc et quand t'appuies dessus, bam c'est magique ! Sa fait de la musique !

-Je ne suis pas idiot !

-Sa reste à voir... Murmurais-je.

Alice surgit aussi dans la cuisine. Je soufflai.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à rentrer sans sonner ! M'exclamais-je.

-Désolé mais c'est hyper urgent !

-Quoi ?

-Maman m'a demandé si vous vouliez passez une semaine de vacances dans la maison à Forks, tous ensemble ?

-Alice, passez-là tranquille en famille... Dis-je.

-Nan, nan, nan ! J'ai convaincu Rose et Emmett donc il ne reste plus que vous deux !

-Rosalie et Emmett y vont ? Demandais-je.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

-Okay, alors... Dis-je.

Elle sauta en l'air et tapa dans ses mains. J'eus une idée. Je fis signe à Alice de se taire et j'appellai ma mère.

_-Allô maman ?_

_-Allô chérie ! Sa va ?_

_-Oui, plutôt bien même. Et toi ?_

_-Sa va bien. Quoi de beau ?_

_-Je voulais savoir si Emmett et moi, on peux emmener des amis quelques jours pendant les vacances ? _

_-Bien sûr chérie, vous êtes combien ?_

_-7_

_-Okay, c'est bon, début juillet ?_

_-Ouai._

_-Okay chérie, bisous, je t'aime ! _

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, bye._

Je raccrochais.

-Sa vous dit de faire un petit tour à Phoenix avant ?

Tout le monde rigola et ils hochèrent la tête. Chacun mangea chez soi. Rosalie finissait le travail vers 16h. Elle adorait les petits et enseigner. Alice finissait à 15h. Jasper en même temps que Rosalie et Emmett à 15h30. Félix ne travaillait que le matin jusqu'au vacances vu qu'il ne fait que commencer et que les vacances étaient dans 1 semaine. Edward ne travaillait pas du coup, car l'autre professeur qui allait prendre sa retraite, a décidé de finir la dernière semaine. Il a juste décider d'aller voir les gosses le dernier jour. Il attaquera en septembre, vers la rentrée, à plein temps. Et moi, je pouvais travailler comme je le voulais. Où je voulais. Du coup, à quatres heures, nous étions devant l'immeuble, à se décider où nous allions aller.

-Shopping ! Cria Alice.

-Naaaaaaaaan ! Criâmes nous en même temps.

Elle se renfrogna et on décida d'aller faire un tour au Sunset Park. Il y avait peu de monde, donc on serait tranquille. Emmett et Rosalie étaient main dans la main et Alice était collé à Jasper et se murmurait des petits mots... Et moi j'étais la célibataire du groupe.

-J'en ai marre. Je veux un mec. Dis-je.

Félix mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

-T'es pas la seule. Je veux une femme. Rigola-t-il.

-Hin, hin. Murmurais-je.

Il se rapprocha plus de moi et me souffla dans l'oreille.

-Il est juste à côté de toi.

-Je sais. Murmurais-je.

Edward nous regarda bizarre. On lui fit un sourire crispé. Une femme nous regarda avec insistance. C'est là que je vis que j'étais très proche de Félix et Edward. Elle devait croire qu'on... Eurgh ! On partis en direction du studio de danse. Je voulais faire un coucou à mes minis danseuses. Emmett ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Jane la bloooonde ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi crétinus ? Dit-elle.

Jane était plus petite que moi et était blonde. Elle avait des yeux verts-gris. Elle a 19 ans, donc on s'entendait assez bien.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Cria-t-il.

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras quand elle mit une main devant elle.

-Tu pues Crétinus !

-Méchante !

Tout le monde alla lui dire bonjour. Sauf Félix qui était resté devant la porte. J'allai vers lui. Il avait les yeux dans le vide. J'agitai ma main devant ses yeux mais il ne réagit pas. Puis il se tourna vers moi et me dit:

-Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Et j'explosai de rire.


	13. Chapitre 13: Rire et amour

**Mk-tenebre: Mdr, je sais pas... Si, il fallait bien que Félicien ^^ (J'ai adoré le surnom ^^) se trouve une chérie ! Merci en tout cas ! Bisous**

**Lulu: Trop ! Mais, Edward têtu comme il est, va zieuter les gestes de Félix envers Bella ! Merci pour le bon courage ! En tout cas je m'éclate en écrivant ! Musique à fond dans les oreilles ! Mdr, Bisous ! **

**Emelyne: J'ai une imagination débordante ^^**

**jessimelii: Voiici pour toi ! Bonne lecture'**

**oliveronica cullen massen: Bah oui heiin, il n'allait pas rester entièrement seul toute sa vie ! Je trouve que sa avance plutôt pas mal... Bisous**

**LFM'Ines: J'adooore toujours lire tes reviews ! Des fois j'ai des idées qui viennent et je me tape des fous rires énormes ! Mdr, Bisous !**

**Chapitre 13:**

J'étais là, à rire au milieu de tout le monde. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Je mis une main devant ma bouche pour m'arrêter, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle. Félix avoir un coup de foudre ! Il va grêler demain ! J'arrivais plus à respirer. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Alice me regarda avec des gros yeux. J'essayais de lui expliquer mais ce ne fût pas gagner.

-Fé... Lix... M'a rac... Onté un... Truc... Trop... Trop... Drôle ! M'exclamais-je entre deux fous rire.

Félix me lança un regard noir.

-Tu veux que je raconte tu-sais-quoi ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Je lui fis face.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Lui demandais-je, méfiante.

-Si tu révèles tu-sais-quoi à tu-sais-qui , je révèle tu-sais-quoi à tu-sais-qui. Dit-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Okay. Dis-je.

-Okay. Dit-il.

On se frappa la main et je repensais à la tête que Félix avait. Je rééclatais de rire.

-Déso... Lé... Mais c'éta... It vraiment... Trop drôle ! Réussis-je à dire.

Emmett prit son téléphone et fit semblant de téléphoner.

-Allô hopitâl psychiatrique de New York ? Oui, il faudrait venir chercher Bella Swan, elle est complètement barge !

Et moi j'étais toujours écroulée de rire -par terre- . Emmett lança un regard vers Edward qui me lança un sourire en coin. Cela sentait le coup fourré. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me prit dans ses bras en courant vers les douches. Je criai, et tout le monde regarda la scène, y compris Jane en se marrant, sur mon sort. Il voulait me mouiller. Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Edward, Edward, tu vois j'ai un débardeur blanc, tu voudrais pas que tout le monde voie mon soutien-gorge rouge ? Surtout les passagers dehors ?

Il déglutit. C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais.

-Surtout que je n'ai pas envie de me faire sauter dessus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Lui murmurais-je. Et je vais mouiller mon bandage fait par un pro ! Alors tu laisses Princesse, hors de vue ?

-Je sais pas... Réfléchis-il.

-Allez, Edwaaaard ! Dis-je, en faisant la petite moue qu'Alice m'avait apprise.

-Comment je peux dire non, avec tes yeux ?

-Merciii !

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et mis mes mains autour de son cou. Je lui lançais une petite blague innocente.

-En fait, ça va ? Tu tripotes bien mes cuisses ?

Il me fit LE haussement de sourcils et je me collai plus à lui.

-Fais-gaffe, Swan. Si je veux, je peux te mettre dans la douche, maintenant. Tu es faible.

-Profiter des filles alors qu'elles sont faibles... C'est très... matcho de ta part. Moi qui croyais que tu étais romantique !

-Je peux avoir deux personnalités... Murmura-t-il, avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Je ne te crois pas. Cela fait que deux semaines que l'on est devenus amis, mais je te connais tu n'es pas un matcho. Ton ex était une garce.

-Ton ex était un salop. Tu ferais tout pour les gens. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. En même temps que ma mère bien sûr. Un jour sa va te tuer.

-Sa me fait plaisir.

-Je sais.

Nous restâmes un moment en silence. J'étais encore dans les bras d'Edward. C'était plutôt gênant vu la situation dans laquelle il me mettait.

-On devrait y aller. Murmurais-je.

-Oui.

Il souffla et marcha jusqu'à la salle.

-Je dois être lourde.

-Hin, hin, tu dois faire 50 kilos toute mouillée. T'es aussi légère qu'une plume.

-Tant mieux pour toi alors. Je crois que quand je vais voir Félix, je vais encore éclater de rire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le dis à personne ?

-Non.

Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurai:

-Quand je suis allé le voir, il était immobile puis il s'est tourné et m'a dit : Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Et je te jure, venant de Félix, c'est bizarre. Il n'a jamais aimé aucune fille.

Il me fit un sourire et se rapprocha de mon oreille.

-Je ne dirais rien, promis. Me souffla-t-il.

Je ne me remettrai jamais de ça. Jamais. Il était trop proche de moi, trop trop proche. On arriva vers les autres. Emmett me regarda de haut en bas. Puis il s'exclama:

-Tu ne l'as même pas mouillée ? Vous avez fait quoi durant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire pervers.

-On a parlé. Dis-je.

-Ouai, c'est ça, ouai. Rigola-t-il.

-Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! S'exclama Jane.

Alice lui souffla quelque chose dans son oreille.

-Oh, quel gâchis... Murmura-t-elle.

-On sait ! S'exclamèrent Rosalie et Alice.

Je demandais à Edward de me poser. J'évitais de regarder Félix. Mais cet idiot se posta juste devant moi. Je mis une main sur mes yeux.

-Ça va Bella ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Ah, faut juste qu'elle ne regarde pas Félix, ou elle va avoir une nouvelle crise. Répondit Edward, simplement.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et j'ouvrais les yeux. Je n'osais même pas regarder sur le côté. Je mordais ma lèvre. Et je me dirigeai vers Jane. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Jane.

-Toi aussi Bee.

-Comment va Alec ?

-Super, toujours aussi chiant.

-Ca m'étonne pas, on a tellement fait de conneries ensemble.

-C'était les meilleurs moments des vacances. Murmura-t-elle.

-Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens. Murmurâmes-nous en même temps.

On rigola ensemble.

-C'est qui Alec ? Demanda Félix, doucement.

-Son frère. Il a le même âge que moi. Dis-je, sans le regarder.

Je vis Edward grimacer.

-Quand on est arrivés ici avec Alice, je cherchais une remplaçante parce que je m'étais tordu le poignet. Encore oui. Et elle est venu avec son frère, on a tout de suite accroché . Et après on n'arrêtait pas de traîner sur New York. J'avais 20 ans. Alice n'avait pas encore rencontré Jasper. Et Emmett était déja avec Rosalie. Je crois que vous vous en rappelez d'Alec ?

-Bien sûr ! Le blond aux yeux bleus, assez beau-gosse ?

-Ouai, après, il a déménagé à Manhattan, du coup on le voit plus.

-C'est dommage, on s'éclatait avec lui. Dit Alice.

-C'était dément. Mais maintenant j'ai mon petit Félix ! Dis-je.

-Roue de secours quoi !

-N'oublie pas qu'on est meilleurs amis depuis le lycée. Dis-je.

-Je sais.

Félix n'arrêtait pas de fixer Jane, et je crois qu'elle était plutôt contente.

Tous les matins, Edward venait me remplacer mon bandage. Il était trop craquant. Normalement, je devrais l'enlever quand je serais chez les Cullen, à Forks. Donc je l'aurais pour aller chez ma mère. Les jours passèrent, et nous fûmes rapidement, lundi, jour du vol en direction de Phoenix. Nous partîmes très tôt le matin pour arriver vers midi. Nous étions tous à l'aéroport, attendant notre vol. Une voix féminine retentit.

_-Votre vol, en direction de Phoenix, va bientôt décoller, veuillez rejoindre l'appareil._

Jane nous avait accompagnés. Elle disait aurevoir à tout le monde. Quand ce fût le tout de Félix. Ils se sautèrent dessus, et ce fût un long moment de roulages de pelles. En même temps, ils s'étaient cherchés durant une semaine et demie. J'ouvrais grand la bouche. Il avait osé. Ça c'était mon Félix. J'entendis un petit rire, Edward. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je lui fis un sourire.

-Enfin. Dis-je.

Alice se tourna vers moi.

-Y'en a qui sont plus rapides que d'autres ! Dit-elle.

Je l'ignorai et nous commençâmes à marcher vers le couloir pour rejoindre l'avion.

-Oh putain, ça fait du bien ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une maman lui fit les gros yeux et boucha les oreilles de son fils. Nous rîmes doucement et les hôtesses nous mirent à nos places. J'étais à côté d'Edward, tant mieux ! Nous nous assîmes et l'avion décolla. Alice était à côté de Félix, et Rosalie à côté d'Emmett et Jasper. Alice et Félix se chamaillèrent. Et Emmett se reçut une gifle de Rosalie. Jasper rit dans son coin et Rosalie lui fit des gros yeux. À mon avis, mon frère venait de raconter une connerie.

-On a vraiment des amis bizarres. Dis-je.

-Tu crois ? Rigola-t-il.

Il prit ma main et regarda mon bras. Il le caressa doucement, sans me faire mal aux bleus.

-Tu les auras encore une semaine, ils sont en train de partir.

-Tant mieux, c'est horrible.

-Même avec des bleus, t'es magnifique.

Je baissai la tête et rougis.

**Edward Pov**

Bella s'était endormie sur mon épaule. Je lui caressai les cheveux doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. Je vis Alice et Félix retourner vers nous. Ils levèrent leurs pouces en l'air avec un sourire Colgate. Et Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'ont soit ensemble. Je pris mon Ipod et mis la musique pas trop forte, pour ne pas réveiller Bella. L'avion allait atterrir. Je lui caressai doucement la joue. Elle mit une main sur ses yeux. Puis elle se colla plus à moi.

-On est arrivés ? Murmura-t-elle. Toujours la tête sur mon épaule.

-Bientôt.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle me prit un écouteur et le mit.

-Moi aussi j'écoute Debussy. Murmura-t-elle.

-Clair de lune.

-Mon préféré. Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

On resta silencieux un petit moment, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

-Tu me joueras un morceau chez tes parents ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête. Je mis une main sous son menton et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

-Oui. Dis-je.

-Merci.

L'avion atterrit. J'aidai Bella à descendre. C'est vrai qu'avec ses béquilles, ce n'était vraiment pas facile ! On prit deux voitures de location. On arriva devant une villa dans des tons chauds. Une femme aux cheveux brun clair sortit. Elle ressemblait vachement à Bella et Emmett. Bella marcha vite avec ses béquilles vers elle.

-Maman !

**J'espère que vous avez aimée ! Bon j'ai fait un décalage d'une semaine et demie, autrement ce serait trop long ! Au moins, Félix et Jane n'auront pas perdu de temps ! Laissez une petite review, sa donne du courage pour la suite ! **


	14. Chapitre 14: Renée et Phil

**Lulu: Nan, mdr, t'inquiètes pas pour eux ! J'ais des écouteurs ! Merci pour la review, bonne lecture'**

**Bellardtwilight: Merci !**

**Stronger: Ouiiii ! Allez Edward ! Nan, nan, c'est bon en fait !**

**CarinaLopes17: Merci ! Je suis contente que t'ai vu les 13 premiers ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Oliveronica cullen massen : Oui ! Bonne lecture'**

**Jella love: Merci !**

**jessiimelii: Merci, oui ils sont deux de tensions ^^**

**Nathou Cullen: T'as tout à fait raison, je ne vais pas les faire embrasser n'importe où hein ! Autrement cela ne sert à rien qu'Edward soit romantique ! ^^ Bonne lecture'**

**Chapitre 14:**

Elle m'avait beaucoup trop manquée. Quatres mois sans la voir, c'est trop long. Je lui sautais dans les bras -enfin, comme je pouvais-.

-Bella, mon bébé ! Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Toi aussi maman.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Dit-elle, avec un regard inquiet.

-Je... Je suis tombé dans... la baignoire. Mentis-je.

Elle secoua la tête et me fit un sourire bienveillant. Emmett haussa les sourcils, je lui fis un petit mouvement de main, signe que je lui expliquerais. Elle me reprit dans ses bras.

-Bon, vous avez fait vos retrouvailles dignes d'un film, maintenant c'est mon tour. Mini Swan, casse-toi ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je lui mis un coup de béquille et me mis à côté d'Edward. Emmett sauta dans les bras de ma mère et le souleva du sol. Il était vachement grand, à comparer à elle. Alice sautilla d'un pied à l'autre jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Renéeeee ! Cria-t-elle.

Elles s'enlacèrent.

-Elles s'entendent bien. Murmura Edward.

Je tournai la tête.

-C'est une grande histoire d'amour. Murmurais-je. Il a suffi qu'Alice vienne deux semaines avec moi.

-J'aurais dû écouter ma soeur... J'aurais dû prendre des jours de congé pour venir la voir. On se serait rencontrés avant. Murmura-t-il, en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-On se connaît maintenant. Dis-je.

-Attention, mesdames et messieurs, le grand Félix va faire son entrée ! S'exclama mon crétin de meilleur ami.

Tout le monde tourna la tête. Rosalie et Jasper sortirent de la voiture. Rosalie mit une claque derrière la tête à Félix. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard amusé.

-Fais-gaffe Blondie. Dit-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas Blondie. Tu t'en rappelles, j'ai fait quatre ans de luttes quand j'étais gamine. Le menaça-t-elle, en lui sortant un sourire extra-large.

-Tigresse ! Ronronna Emmett.

Félix s'approcha de Renée et lui fit une révérence. Celle-ci rit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas changé ! Vous allez me faire cramer la maison avec Emmett ! Rit-elle.

-C'est clair. Murmurais-je.

Emmett se retourna vers moi.

-C'est plutôt Bella qui va démolir la maison. Elle va se casser la gueule à chaque recoin ! Rigola-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue. Rosalie alla dire bonjour à ma mère. Jasper se mit à côté de moi, de l'autre côté.

-Au moins vous êtes gentils vous... Boudais-je, en regardant Jasper et Edward.

Ma mère m'envoya un regard interrogateur. Je mis une main sur l'épaule de Jasper.

-Jasper, le petit copain d'Alice et Edward, le frère d'Alice, dis-je en mettant mon bras sur son épaule.

Je me reculai et elle vint les prendre dans ses bras. Ma mère tout craché. Tout le monde décida de monter les valises. Félix prit ses valises et monta comme si de rien n'était, laissant sa meilleure amie, sur béquilles, se débrouiller avec les siennes. Gentleman, Félix... Edward arriva et prit mes deux sacs. Enfin, un qui ne pense pas qu'à sa tronche ! Il monta mes sacs et redescendit. J'étais à côté de la voiture de location. Il me sourit et prit un des siens.

-Punaise mec ! T'en a de la chance ! Toi tu portes juste les sacs de Bella, moi j'ai ceux d'Alice ! Et je te dis pas le nombre. S'exclama Jasper.

-Je t'ai entendu crétin ! Tu montes mes sacs, et tout de suite ! Cria Alice qui venait juste de sortir de la maison.

Jasper se renfrogna et prit les sacs de ma folle de meilleure amie.

-Oui chérie. Murmura-t-il.

Je ris doucement pour pas que la furie revienne. Edward prit ses lunettes de soleil et les mit sur ma tête. Il prit les derniers sacs et je le suivis. Je montai doucement mais sûrement les escaliers. Il mit mes sacs dans mon ancienne chambre et les siens dans une des chambres d'amis. Il allait se retrouver avec Félix. Le pauvre. Emmett mit les siens dans son ancienne chambre, suivit de Rosalie. Jasper et Alice prirent la deuxième chambre d'amis. Tout le monde était descendu. Que des traîtres, il m'avait laissé, seule, avec Edward. Je descendis les escaliers, durement. Edward qui était arrivé derrière moi, me prit par la taille et me posa sur le sol, arrivés en bas. Troublant mais fantastique ! Tout le monde nous regardait.

-Quoi ? Dis-je.

-Rien... Dirent-ils.

Je m'assis à côté de ma mère.

-Alors quoi de beau ? Dit-elle.

-Félix a une petite amie ! Dis-je.

-Oh, c'est qui ?

-Tu te souviens quand t'étais venue à New York, la petite blonde, Jane ?

-Oui, elle est fantastique cette petite !

-Et bah, ils sortent ensemble depuis... Ce matin. Ils se sont roulé une pelle phénoménale à l'aéroport.

Ma mère rigola.

-C'était hot ! S'exclama mon frère.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. On parla de tout et de rien. Rosalie se leva d'un coup et courut vers les toilettes. Tout le monde se leva mais je leur fis signe de s'asseoir. Je me levai et sautillai jusqu'aux w.c. Elle sortit avec le teint pâle. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressa le dos.

-Félicitations, maman. Murmurais-je.

-Merci, félicitations tata ! Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

-Emmett est au courant.

-Oui, on est aux anges. Dit-elle, avec un magnifique sourire.

-Ca se voit ! Vous allez le dire quand ?

-Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Edward... Si j'arrive à le cacher. Murmura-t-elle.

Edward voulait fêter son anniversaire à Forks, chez ses parents. Tout le monde lui avait fêté mais il voulait ses cadeaux à Forks. Alice avait sauté de joie. Elle allait tout organiser.

_Flash Back_

_-Joyeux anniversaire frangin ! Entendis-je crier Alice, à 00h01, au milieu du couloir. _

_Je souris et sortis, en pyjama, les rejoindre. Alice avait sauté au cou de son frère. Je me rapprochai doucement et posai mes mains sur ses yeux. Alice sourit et je lui mimai de se taire. _

_-C'est qui ? Demandais-je._

_-Eva Longoria ? Rit-il._

_-Très drôle ! Dis-je. _

_Il se retourna et me fit un sourire éblouissant._

_-Mais nan, je savais que c'était toi Princesse. Dit-il. _

_-Joyeux anniversaire ! M'exclamais-je doucement. _

_Il me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota un merci dans l'oreille. Je reculai et Alice sautait de joie. _

_-Demain soir, on le fête comme il faut ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-C'est pas fini ce boucan ! Gueula une voix au-dessus de nous._

_-Désolé mais c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère ! Dit-elle._

_On rit doucement. _

_-Je préfère le faire à Forks. Murmura-t-il._

_-C'est encore mieux ! Y'a plus de place ! Allez tous au dodo, pour qu'on puisse te le répéter à huit heures tapantes._

_Il sourit et on rentra tous chacun chez soi. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Nous partîmes au salon.

-Mal de transport. Murmura-t-elle.

-Bon, je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir ! Lança ma mère.

Emmett et moi, nous nous regardâmes terrifiés.

-Nan ! Lançâmes-nous.

Tout le monde nous regarda surpris.

-On va au restaurant ! Pour le premier soir... Dis-je.

Emmett souffla et me lança un regard de remerciement. Ma mère ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout cuisiner. Nous montâmes tous nous préparer. Je mis une robe bleu indigo avec des motifs noirs léopard, une fine ceinture noire à la taille. Les manches sont larges, recouvrant les épaules _ (lien sur le profil, à voir ! Elle est super belle !) _Je mis une ballerine noire brillante_(lien sur le profil)_. Pas de talons, j'allai boiter avec les béquilles et pas mes Converses, ça ne le faisait pas pour aller manger dans un restaurant. Je laissais mes cheveux lâchés. Je me mis un trait d'eye-liner noir et du mascara. Je rajoutai une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je rentrai dans le couloir.

-Je suis prête Ali...

Je me cognais contre un torse. Edward, je le reconnus grâce à son odeur. Je levais les yeux et rougis.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Cette fois, tu n'as pas de café. Rigola-t-il.

Je souris et regardais comment il était habillé. Il portait un pantalon de smocking simple noir, et une chemise blanche. Simple, mais tellement sexy sur lui ! Je relevais le regard pour ne pas me faire prendre pour une voyeuse. Je me reculai d'un pas.

-Tu es super belle Princesse. Murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi, Edward. Elle est où Alice ? Dis-je rapidement pour masquer ma gêne.

-Salle de bain.

-Okay, merci.

-Derien, Bella.

Je fis claquer mes béquilles jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je mis un coup sur la porte avec. Rosalie m'ouvrit toute rayonnante. Elle portait une robe ample, pour masquer son tout petit ventre, rose corail, avec un noeud en dessous de la poitrine (_lien sur le profil)_. Avec des chaussures à petits talons compensés beiges (_lien sur le profil)_. Elle aussi avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Je rentrais à l'intérieur. Alice était en train de se maquiller. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Hey ! Bah voilà tu sais utiliser tes vêtements quand tu veux !

Je soufflai. Elle portait une jupe courte droite, noire, toute simple _(lien sur le profil) _et un débardeur-top noir avec un voile léger à l'avant_ (lien sur le profil)_. Elle avait aux pieds des escarpins simples, noirs. Elle tapa dans ses mains et sautilla jusqu'à dehors. On la suivit. Ma mère sortit de sa chambre avec une robe noire à bretelles toute simple. Elle nous regarda chacune notre tour.

-Vous êtes magnifiques, mes chéries ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Merci.

J'allai prendre un petit gilet noir pour la fin de la soirée. On descendit toutes, les garçons étaient avec une bière à la main, en train de regarder un match de baseball. Avec Phil. Je m'approchai.

-Hey Phil ! Dis-je.

-Bella ! T'es toujours aussi belle.

-Merci.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Phil est super sympa. Au tout début, je le craignais, mais quand j'ai vu ma mère heureuse, on a commencé à plutôt bien se parler. C'était mon beau-père. Il enlaça Alice, il la connaissait bien. Puis Rosalie.

-C'est toi la célèbre belle-fille de Renée ? Rigola-t-il.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est ma copine ! S'exclama Emmett.

Tout le monde rigola. Emmett s'entendait très bien avec Phil. Ils parlent de baseball pendant des heures. Ca en devenait énervant parfois. Surtout quand Félix était venus avec nous, pendant 15 jours, je connais les règles par coeur à force. Je m'assis entre Félix et Edward.

-On y va ? Demanda ma mère.

Tout le monde se leva. Le trajet fût rapide. On rentra dans le restaurant. Tout le monde était habillé chic. Nous nous assîmes à une table. J'étais en face de Félix et à côté d'Edward. Nous commandâmes chacun notre repas. Un serveur vint nous servir. Félix et Emmett me lancèrent un regard moqueur. Je mis un coup de pied à Félix sous la table, il me regarda et leva un sourcil. On mangea tranquillement, Emmett et Félix nous divertissaient, comme d'habitude.

-Il habite toujours ici le blond, qui a l'âge de Bella ? Demanda mon frère.

-Oui. Tu devrais aller le voir Bella. Vous iriez bien ensemble. Repondit ma mère.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les blonds. Dis-je.

-Alec est blond... Lança Emmett.

Il était vraiment casse-bonbon.

-Je ne suis jamais sortis avec Alec. Dis-je.

-Oui c'est pour ça que vous étiez collés toute la journée... Lâcha-t-il.

-C'est lui qui voulait sortir avec moi. Moi je ne voulais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Il est sympa ce gamin. Demanda Phil.

-Bah, j'avais rencontré Jake. Je crois que j'aurais dû lui dire oui et balancer l'autre minable... Murmurais-je.

-Il doit être célibataire Alec, nan ?

-Nan, il a rencontré une fille, Heidi. Mais tant mieux. Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée, c'est juste un ami.

-Oui, des fois c'est mieux comme sa... Murmura Alice.

-Ouai... Dis-je.

Le serveur vint avec la note. Je pris mon sac mais Edward prit mes mains et les mit dans les siennes.

-On avait prévu de payer avec les gars, donc, pas toi. Murmura-t-il.

-Vraiment pas ? Demandais-je, juste pour que mes mains restent où elles sont, en ce moment.

-Nan, vraiment pas. Rigola-t-il.

Il garda mes mains dans les siennes et les lâcha quand ils eurent payé. Il caressa ma joue et se retourna. On rentra à la maison et chacun alla dans sa chambre. Je rentrais dans la chambre d'amis, où devait dormir Edward et Félix. Ils avaient l'air perturbés.

-Je vais vous laisser, faire, vos choses... Dis-je en rigolant.

-Bella ? Demanda Félix.

-Quoi ?

-Dors avec nous.

-Oui, parce qu'on sait jamais ce qu'il peut me faire ! Murmura Edward en montrant Félix du doigt.

Je soufflai et hochai la tête.

-Je vais chercher mon matelas.

Je partis prendre mes affaires et mon matelas. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais des béquilles.

-Edward ? Criais-je.

Il arriva en courant dans la chambre, en boxer. En boxer? Oh purée de... Heureusement qu'il avait un t-shirt, où je crois que... Bon, le matelas.

-Tu peux m'emmener le matelas ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il le prit et je ne le regardai surtout pas. Je rentrai dans la chambre et Félix aussi était en boxer. Pas du tout le même effet. Félix était canon, mais Edward... Bon, je partis me changer dans la salle de bain. Je mis un short de pyjama et un débardeur. Je rentrais et m'installai sur le matelas du milieu. Les gars arrivèrent et se couchèrent.

-Elle te manque ta petite Jane ? Dis-je.

-Oh oui, si tu savais comment elle embrasse...

-Pas besoin de détail ! Dis-je.

-Désolé... C'est sorti tout seul.

-Tu es amoureux... Ris-je.

-Tu crois ?

-Je sais c'est quoi... Dis-je.

Puis je me rendis compte de ma grosse bourde.

-Enfin, je croyais savoir, quand j'étais avec Jacob... Me rattrapais-je.

-Hum. Dit-il.

-Dormez-bien. Dis-je, en baillant.

-Toi aussi Princesse.

-Toi aussi ma chatte...

**Vos avis ? J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude car mon ordi n'avait pas enregistré la première fois, je voulais le balancer par la fenêtre ! Donc je l'ai réecrit, et sa a même servit car j'ai rajoutée pas mal de choses ! **


	15. Chapitre 15: Meurtres

**LFM' Ines: Merci ! On verra au prochain chapitre mdr ^^**

**aelita48: Merci**

**Lisouarras: Et encore t'était qu'au premier chapitre ^^**

**Stronger: Mdr' Merci de me lire, Bonne lecture'**

**Bellardtwilight: Merci ! Bonne lecture'**

**Oliveronica cullen massen: Merci, et il n'y a pas que toi ! Bonne lecture'**

**Mk-tenebre: Et un troisième en trois jours ! Mdr, Mais on sait tous que Félicien insiste toujours ! C'est pas son meilleur ami pour rien ! Félix va encore faire beaucoup de conneries ! Bonne lecture' PS: C'est vrai qu'il est timbré !**

**Nathou Cullen: Ouiiiii, THE moment ! Nan mais faut que ce soit romantique... ou pas ! Mdr, Mercii ! Bonne lecture'**

**Jessiimelii: Elle est maladroite, de partout ! Mdr, Bonne lecture'**

**Bon allez, arrêtons les bavardages et place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture girls !**

**Chapitre 15:**

Je me réveillai doucement. Des pieds étaient installés sur mon ventre. Je m'assis et mit une claque à Félix, pour le réveiller. Il sursauta.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je ris et cachai dans la couverture.

-Bordel, t'es pas marrante Bell's !

-T'aurais vu ta gueule ! Ris-je.

-T'as pas vu la tienne ! Dit-il.

Je pensais au mec sexy qui était juste à côté de moi.

-Chuut ! Edward dort encore... Murmurais-je.

-Je ne dors pas. Chuchota le concerné en ouvrant les yeux.

-Punaise, elle m'a reveillé en me mettant une claque c'te malade ! Se plaignit Félix.

-Mauviette ! Et puis t'avaient tes pieds puants sur moi. Désolé mais c'était donnant-donnant ! Dis-je.

-Mes pieds ne puent pas ! Chuchota-t-il.

-Tu dois être enrhumé... Dis-je.

Edward était mort de rire sur son coussin.

-Vous êtes vraiment dingues ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me vexai. Je croisai mes bras et partis dans ma chambre. Je mis un short en jean et un débardeur rapidement. Je descendis, tout le monde avait leur tête dans leur bol.

-Salut ! Dis-je.

-'Lut. Répondirent-ils, mollement.

-Hey ma Bella ! Chantonna Alice en me sautant dans les bras.

En fait nan, tout le monde était endormi à part Alice. Je posai mes béquilles et sautai me chercher un bol. Je me remplis une tasse de ma drogue et m'écroulai sur une chaise. Félix arriva. Il s'assit à côté de moi mais je ne le regardais pas. Il mit sa tête devant la mienne et me fit une grimace. Il est chiant comme pas possible. Je tournais la tête pour ne pas rire mais il s'allongea presque sur moi. Je pris mes béquilles et commençai à partir.

-Je vais chercher le courrier. Dis-je.

-Le courrier passe à 12h chérie. Lança ma mère.

-M'en fou. Je vais quand même le chercher. Grognais-je.

Edward arriva pile le moment où je voulus sortir. Je grognais encore plus et il me laissa passer.

-Miss Grognon. Rajouta Félix.

Je sortis et claquai la porte. J'ouvris la boîte aux lettres, juste pour le plaisir. Il n'y avait rien. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et rentrais à la maison. Je rentrai dans la cuisine. Edward était assis à côté de Félix. Je ne lui adressai même pas un regard, j'avoue que c'était difficile. Je lavai ma tasse et piquai un biscuit à mon frère.

-Hey c'est mon biscuit !

-Je t'aide à perdre des calories, c'est pour ton bien. Dis-je en croquant dedans.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis hocha la tête. Je lui en piquais un autre et plaquai mon dos contre le réfrigérateur. Emmett m'envoya un regard boudeur.

-Calories. Dis-je.

Rosalie m'envoya un regard de remerciement. Félix voulut prendre du lait dans le frigo. Je me poussai, sans le regarder.

-Hou sa sent quoi là ? Demanda Jasper.

-Ca sent le froid ! Il y en a deux qui sont en froid ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ma mère rigola.

-Dans cinq minutes, ils seront par terre, morts de rire. Commenta-t-elle.

Je me remis sur le frigo. Félix voulut remettre le lait à sa place. Il me fit une moue taquine puis une grimace. Comme l'avait prédit ma mère, en ce moment, nous étions par terre, morts de rire. Félix m'aida à me relever.

-Haaaaaa. Murmurais-je.

-Comme tu dis: haaaaaaa. Dit-il.

Il me mit comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur ses épaules et me balança carrément sur le canapé. Les autres nous suivirent. Edward, sans le faire exprès, s'assit à côté de moi. Ma mère apparût sur le pas de la porte.

-Je vais chez une copine. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouai, tu peux passer acheter quelques trucs pour que je puisse faire à manger, le temps qu'on est ici.

-Oui, en plus ce soir nous avons un invité. S'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

-Qui ? Demandais-je.

-Une vieille connaissance. Dit-elle.

Emmett et Félix regardaient la télé éteinte avec attention.

-D'accord, bah achète ce qu'il faut.

Elle partit et Emmett décida de mettre une chaîne de sport: Catch féminin. Super ! Je partis vers la cuisine chercher mes spéculos. Je les trouvais dans le tiroir spécial prise de poids. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Je tournai la tête. Ma mère avait fait des cookies qu'elle avait évidemment mis sur le plan de travail. Il en piocha un.

-Ne mange pas ce cookies ! M'exclamais-je.

On croirait que quelqu'un allait le tuer sur place ou quelque chose... Il le posa doucement et me regarda, méfiant.

-C'est ma mère qui l'a fait. Ma mère ne sait pas du tout cuisiner, c'est infect. Si tu veux pas te choper une gastro... Dis-je, en cherchant un packet de cookies du centre commercial.

Là au moins c'était comestible. Je lui tendis.

-Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si, tu es simplement trop jeune pour mourir. Dis-je.

Il se positionna devant moi. Et le bas de mon dos était collé... au plan de travail. Il me fit son regard de chien battu.

-Je peux faire quoi pour me faire pardonner ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hum, je sais pas... Un bisou ? Lui dis-je, en lui tendant ma joue.

-C'est plus un cadeau qu'une punition. Murmura-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Je le fis reculer avant que je fasse tout dégenérer. Je tenais trop à son amitié pour la bousiller. Je pris mon paquet de de biscuit.

-Pardonné. Souris-je.

Il me fit un sourire et je le poussai dehors avec l'une de mes béquilles. Il se retourna et fit semblant de m'attraper. Nous eclatâmes de rire en même temps. Nous avancâmes au salon. Les filles nous regardaient avec insistance, alors que les gars , eux, avaient les yeux plaqués sur les deux femmes qui se battaient. Je m'assis et engloutit un gâteau, on aurait dit une femme enceinte. Je tendis le paquet à Rosalie qui fit semblant de vomir. Je lui souris et le passai à Alice, je savais qu'elle adorait ça. Elle en prit un et l'engloutit, comme moi.

-Bella, passe le paquet. Demanda Félix, concentré sur l'écran.

Je le lui balançais et il le rattrapa sans lâcher la télé des yeux.

-Bon, les mecs, ça vous dit qu'on regarde un film, parce que voir des nanas à moitié à poil se battre... C'est pas notre genre.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses, elle se leva et mit Le journal de Bridget Jones. Les gars se plaignirent mais ils rigolèrent bien vite.

-Hugh Grant est trop sexy ! S'extasia Alice.

-J'avoue. Murmurais-je.

-Je croyais que tu préferais les blonds... Rigola Félix.

-Oublie pas la claque de ce matin Ducon. Le menaçais-je.

-Celle-là, je ne l'oublierais jamais... Murmura-t-il.

-Jamais je ne pourrais avoir un mec comme Mr Darcy. Il met des pulls horribles, avec un espèce de bonhomme de neige dessus... Beurk ! Se plaignit Alice.

Elle ne changera jamais. Elle et sa folie des vêtements... Je ris et la pris dans mes bras.

-T'es grave. Murmurais-je.

-Je sais. Dit-elle.

Elle me fit un bisou et nous regardâmes la fin du film. Elle sautilla et l'enleva du Lecteur DVD. Je baillai. Il était déja 11h45.

-Je vais faire à manger. Dis-je.

-On t'accompagne. Dirent les filles.

-Moi aussi, c'est pas mon truc... le foot féminin. Chuchota Edward.

Il lança un regard vers les gars. Ils étaient à fond. Nous allâmes en cuisisne. Jasper se leva et vint nous aider. Chacun fit quelque chose.

-Félix va galérer avec Jane. Elle ne se laisse pas faire. Rigola Alice.

-Ca lui fera du bien. Dis-je.

-C'est sûr ! Rit Rosalie.

-Ils se sont bien trouvés en tout cas. Dis-je.

-Des enfants blonds aux yeux bleus... Rêva Alice.

-Ils ne pensent aux enfants Alice !

-Nan, je connaîs Félix, il pense à autre chose... Murmura Alice.

-Alice, n'en rajoute pas ! J'ai pas besoin d'imaginer Félix et Jane dans une position... Dis-je, en frissonant.

-Hum, c'est clair... Murmura Rosalie.

Jasper et Edward nous regardaient.

-Commères ! Lança Jasper.

-Nous ne sommes pas des commères, nous nous renseignons juste sur la vie des gens... Expliqua Alice.

-C'est la définition d'une commère Alice ! Dit-il.

-Fais gaffe. En ce moment j'ai des envies de meurtres, et je tiens justement un couteau. Dit-elle.

Jasper retourna à ses affaires et ne fit plus de commentaires.

-T'as des envies de meurtres ? Dis-je.

-Ouai... Des fois. Surtout sur une des mannequins. Une grande, rousse, magnifique, avec ses talons, elle se la pète. Victoria, na na na na ! Dit-elle, sarcastique.

-Et toi Rosalie ?

-Nan. Si, en fait, j'avais envie de tuer la pouf blonde qui s'était assis à notre table.

Je me figeai. Je repris vite mon activité, pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Et toi Bella ?

-Faut surtout pas me demander sa. Murmurais-je.

-Alice... Gronda Edward.

Il avait dû remarquer mon trouble. Je me retournai et fit un sourire à Alice, elle m'en envoya un navré. 10 minutes plus tard, nous sortions de la cuisine. Emmett quitta la télé et courut à table.

-Morfale.

-Je dois m'entretenir ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous nous mîmes tous à table. A la fin du repas, ma mère rentra.

-Désolé les gosses, elle m'a invité à manger. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux m'man.

Elle s'assit à table avec nous et mit ses mains devant elle.

-Nan, mais franchement c'est qui qui vient ce soir ? Demandais-je.

-Tu verras ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Je soufflai.

-J'ai un de ces pressentiment... Murmurais-je.

Je pris mon assiette et une de mes béquilles. Je réussis à marcher.

-On dirait Dr House ! Rigola Félix.

-Merci, sa me touche chaton ! Lancais-je.

Je revint.

-T'arriverais à marcher sans ? Demanda mon frère.

-Je pense, mais sa doit faire mal.

Je donnai ma béquille à Edward. Je fis plusieurs pas et me retrouvai devant Félix.

-Bientôt la battle chaton ! Chantais-je.

J'attrapai mes béquilles et montai dans la salle de bain. Je me laissai tomber contre le mur. Je regardai mon bras. Les plus petits étaient devenues jaunes. Tant mieux. J'enlevai ma bande et en prit une autre.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Je levai la tête et vis Edward rentrer. Je lui souris et il s'assit devant moi. Il me refit mon bandage et se colla contre le mur d'en face. Je fermai les yeux. Un petit coup sur la porte me fit revenir. Rosalie nous fit un petit sourire.

-On va se promener, vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Nous hochâmes la tête et elle partit. Edward me prit par la taille et me mit debout. Puis il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas. Il m'attira contre son torse et me serra contre lui. Je mis mes mains derrière son dos.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Si tu te sens pas bien, je suis là. Tu peux venir me parler.

J'hochai la tête. Il me fit un bisou sur les cheveux et se détacha de moi. Nous descendîmes en bas. Nous partîmes nous balader. Il était tard quand nous rentrâmes. Les filles et moi commencèrent à préparer le repas pour ce soir. Il était vingt heures quand on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir. Il n'ont pas fait sa ? Je vais tuer Félix. Le voisin m'adressa un sourire. Je lui répondit, par politesse. J'ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Bonjour. Dis-je.

-Salut. Dit-il.

Il rentra et ma mère arriva.

-Bryan ! Tu as fait la connaissance de Bella ? Ma fille. Dit-elle, enthousiaste.

Elle osait être enthousiaste. Je rêve. Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent. Elles fûrent surprises puis elles lui dirent bonjour. Elles n'étaient pas dans le coup. Edward et Jasper se présentèrent. Puis Félix et mon frère arrivèrent, morts de rire.

-Désolé, Emmett m'a raconté une bonne blague ! Dit-il.

-Une bonne blague. Dis-je, acide.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Je souris gentiment.

-Félix, je peux te voir ? Dis-je.

-Nan, après, on discute.

Il osait !

-Tout de suite ! Dis-je.

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Je lui mis des coups sur le torse.

-T'as osé ! Nan mais j'y croit pas ! M'exclamais-je.

-Allez c'est marrant ! Et puis sa se trouve, il va te plaîre !

Je le retapai.

-Nan ! Tu sais très bien que nan !

Je claquai la porte et partis au salon. Nous nous mettâmes rapidement à table. Bryan était en face de moi. Et il me lançait des regards que j'évitaient.

-Alors Bryan, tu es célibataire ? Demanda Emmett.

Je vais le tuer.

-Oui.

-Et bah Bella aussi est célibataire. Oui, oui, elle est célibataire ! S'exclama Emmett.

Alice et Rosalie lui lancèrent un regard blasé. Par contre le Bryan me regarda encore plus. Les filles débarassèrent la table. Je les suivirent. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail. Emmett arriva, il fouilla le frigo pour prendre le gateau. Je lui mis un coup de béquilles.

-Je me vengerai. Dis-je.

Il partis de la cuisine en rigolant. Edward et Félix arrivèrent. Je mis aussi un coup à Félix.

-Je me vengerai. Répetais-je.

-T'aimes les blonds ! Chanta-t-il.

Puis il sortit. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

-Ils sont terribles. Dis-je.

Edward faisait une tête bizarre. Nous partîmes au salon.

-Faudrait que vous vous revoyez vous deux ! Lança Félix.

Je lui fis un faux sourire.

-Vous formerez un beau couple ! Rajouta Emmett.

-Avec de beaux enfants ! S'exclama Félix.

-Tu-sais-qui, tu-sais-quoi... Le menaçais-je.

Il déglutit mais il ne se gêna pas pour en rajouter. La fin de la soirée arriva. Ma mère me demanda d'accompagner Bryan jusqu'à la porte.

-Sa te dit de faire un tour, un de ces jours ?

-Je pars après-demain...

-Réflechis-y.

-D'accord.

Il partit, enfin ! Je retournai à la maison.

-Félix ! Tu dors sur le canapé ! Criais-je.

**Bon, demain, c'est la rentrée pour moi ! Donc, il n'y aura pas de chapitre tout les jours mais j'écrirais à chaque fois que j'ai du temps ! Biz**


	16. Chapitre 16: Anniversaire

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je repondrais au prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire encore attendre ! Bonne lecture'**

**Chapitre 16:**

Quatres jours étaient passés depuis le fameux repas. Nous étions à l'aéroport, en train de dire aurevoir à ma mère et Phil.

-Tu vas me manquer chérie... Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi maman. Murmurais-je.

Je lui fit un dernier bisou et me reculai pour laisser la place. Je partis dire aurevoir à Phil.

_-Le vol en direction de Seattle va bientôt décoller. Veuillez rejoindre l'appareil. _

On leur fit un dernier signe et on partit.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions arrivés, en voiture, devant la maison de Carlisle et Esmée. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, et l'heure de ma libération arriva.

-Bella, on va enlever ton bandage. S'exclama Carlisle.

Je lui avait fais un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et avait sautillée comme je pouvais. J'étais enfin libre. Edward arriva dans la pièce et se mit à côté de moi.

-Voilà ! Dit Carlisle.

Je me levai doucement et fit quelque pas. Je n'avais plus mal, et j'arrivais à marcher. Je descendis les escaliers et sautillai jusqu'au salon. Edward me suivit en rigolant. Alice se leva et sauta avec moi.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Shopping !

-Carlisle, vous pouvez me remettre mon bandage ? Demandais-je.

Il rigola et secoua la tête. J'haussai les épaules et m'assit à côté de Félix. Alice me prit rapidement par le bras et me fit lever.

-Hop, toi et Edward vous allez sortir. Il faut que je prépare son anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sors avec eux ! Lança Félix.

Elle le regarda, menacante.

-Nan, tu vas nous aider.

-Et pourquoi pas Bella ?

-Elle est tellement maladroite qu'elle va tomber en marchant.

Je pris un regard blasée.

-Allez ! Va mettre tes chaussures ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je pris mes spartiates et elle nous jeta presque dehors.

-Mais en plus elle est agressive !

-C'est ma soeur ! Tu veux aller où ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je réflechis et eu une brillante idée.

-Ca te dérange si on va chez mon père ? Demandais-je.

-Nan. Viens.

Il me prit la main et m'ouvrit la portière. On arriva devant mon ancienne maison. Je marchais vite jusqu'à la porte. Je frappai. Mon père ouvrit, il fût surpris. Je lui sautai dans les bras.

-Sa va ? Dis-je.

-Oui. Tu aurais dû me prevenir ! Dit-il.

-Désolé je voulais faire la surprise.

Il regarda Edward, soucieux.

-C'est Edward. Le frère d'Alice. Elle vient juste de nous foutre à la porte pour préparer son anniversaire.

-Enchanté, monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Charlie. Joyeux anniversaire, en fait.

-Merci.

Il nous fit rentrer. Rien n'avait changé. Nous nous asseyâmes sur les chaises du bar. Mon père servit une bière à Edward. Il devait bien l'aimer.

-Du nouveau à New York ?

-Félix s'est trouvé une copine. A part sa, rien.

-La pauvre, c'est un sacré numéro ce gamin.

On passa l'après-midi à parler. Nous rentrâmes rapidement. J'ouvris la porte doucement, c'était magnifique. Je mis mes mains sur les yeux d'Edward et l'entraînait à l'interieur. Alice me fit un signe et je les enlevai.

-Joyeux anniversaire Edward ! Chantèrent-ils.

Edward fit un sourire et prit sa soeur dans ses bras. Alice m'entraîna dans sa chambre, pour m'habiller bien sûr. Je mis une robe bustier noire et mes sandales. On descendit. Je parlai rapidement avec Rosalie et décidai d'aller aider Esmée.

-Oh, mon chéri ! Tu es amoureux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me figeai. En même temps, c'était sûr que nous serions jamais ensemble. Il est juste trop... trop parfait.

-Chut maman.

Je rentrais rapidement . Esmée et Alice me regardèrent. Je leur fis un sourire, pas très vrai. Je pris les fourchettes et m'en alla au salon, avant de pleurer. Merveilleuse soirée...

**Je coupe ici ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Vos avis ?**


	17. Chapitre 17: Anniversaire, partie 2

**Jessiimelii : Ahah... Merci ! **

**Pim'ouse: Désolé, je n'avais pas trop le temps, avec la reprise des cours... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu :/ Merci ! **

**Nathou Cullen: Bouge tes fesses Edward ! On va avoir le droit à une Alice surexcitée... Hihi, merci !**

**Lulu: Nan en fait il est secrètement amoureux de la voisine, la soeur de Bryan, Kelly. Loool ! Merci !**

**twilight-fans: Merci cela me touche énormement ! **

**mlca66: Moi je dis: handicapés des sentiments ! Mdr**

**Stronger: J'adore faire tourner ta p'tite cervelle ! Mdeiiir ! **

**Bellardtwilight: Merci !**

**Guest: Désolé, reprise des cours...**

**Maude Cullen: Merci !**

**Mk-Tenebre: J'adore tes reviews ! Mdr, sortons les kleenex et pleurons pour Bella... :) Bonne lecture' !**

**Chapitre 17:**

Je décidai de m'amuser. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer pour sa. Enfin, je vais essayer. Je mis la table en souriant. Alice arriva en tapant dans ses mains. Elle devait être contente que son frère s'est trouvé une copine, même si ce n'était pas moi. Calme. Inspire, expire. Nous nous asseyâmes à table. Esmée ramena un plat. Emmett avait les yeux qui brillaient. Je souris, il arriverait toujours à me faire rire, même quand je me sentais mal. Nous commencâmes à manger.

-T'es triste Bella ? Demanda Félix.

Pitié, faîte qu'il n'ai rien remarqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bryan n'est pas là.

Ouf.

-Il ne me manque pas. Surtout lui.

Il avait essayé de m'embrasser avant que je parte de chez ma mère. Cela m'écoeurait plus qu'autre chose. J'étais vite rentrée dans la voiture, effrayé. On aurait dit un mauvais film d'horreur. Félix et Emmett s'était bien évidemment marrés, en voyant ma tête.

-Oh, en tout cas tu dois lui manquer à lui... Le vent magistrale que tu lui as foutu ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je fis une grimace. Félix et Emmett éclatèrent de rire. Encore sur moi.

-Hum, Emmett, tu t'en rappelles de l'épisode Pénéloppe ? Dis-je, avec un sourire carnassier.

Il déglutit.

-De quoi tu parles frangine ? T'as trop bu.

-Le vent qu'elle t'as foutu au collège ! Rigolais-je.

Rosalie le regarda, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Pauvre gars. Murmura Félix.

-Et toi Félix ? Anna ? Dis-je.

-Nan, c'est bon. Je pense que cela suffit !

Ils rigolèrent.

-C'est parti pour le gâteau ! Chantonna Esmée.

Elle ramena un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Je crus voir Emmett baver. Félix se leva et se crût pour un chef d'orchestre.

-Et 1, 2 ! S'exclama-t-il.

Nous chantâmes le célèbre ''joyeux anniversaire''. Tout le monde applaudit et nous mangeâmes le gâteau. A la fin Alice sautilla et mit la musique. A fond. Emmett alla sur la psite de danse, autrement dit, le carrelage du salon. Il se prit pour un roi du disco. Félix le suivit, bien sûr. Jasper tendit la main à Alice. Et Edward... me tendit la sienne. Je la pris et il m'entraîna vers les autres. Alice choisit ce moment pour mettre un slow. J'avais envie de la tuer et de la venérer en même temps. Etrange. Il me colla contre lui. Je restai figer.

-Profites. A bat le bandage ! Chcuchota-t-il.

Je ris et me collai plus à lui. Le slow se termina rapidement. Alice zappa et mis de la pop.

-It's party toniiiiiight ! Cria-t-elle.

Félix se plaça devant moi et me défia du regard.

-Nan, Félix, pas ce soir. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraîna dans une danse très à nous.

-Ecoutes ton coeur. Chuchota-t-il.

-Il aime une autre fille. Murmurais-je.

-Tu n'as pas entendu son prénom Bella. Il te reste une chance.

J'haussai les épaules. Il continua de danser, moi dans ses bras. Il me fit un bisou sur le crâne. On passa une bonne partie de la soirée comme cela. Il devait être 23h, quand je m'installai sur le canapé à côté d'Edward.

-Pour une prof de danse, t'es essouflée... Rit-il.

-Sa fait 3 semaines que je ne fais plus rien. Faut reprendre le rythme. Dis-je.

Il regarda Rosalie et Emmett danser.

-Il nous cache un truc, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me rapprochai de son oreille.

-Je vais être tata, mais chut...

Il se retourna d'un coup. Et comment dire, ses lèvres étaient à même pas 3 centimètres des miennes. Je me reculai doucement. Il me fit un sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

-Félicitations. Me murmura-t-il.

-Merci.

Je décidais de parler des sujets qui fâchent.

-Félicitations à toi aussi. Chuchotais-je.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as enfin trouvé la femme parfaite. Dis-je en faisant un sourire faux.

Bien sûr je n'allais pas faire une sourire Colgate. Il se recula sur le canapé, gêné. Il resta silencieux, regardant sa soeur.

-T'aurais pû me le dire. Murmurais-je.

-C'est difficile. Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je comprends. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

-Merci. Je vais jouer du piano. Tu m'accompagnes ?

J'hochai la tête et le suivit. Il nous conduit dans une salle, magnifique. Esmée avait dû passer par là. Il m'entraîna à côté de lui, sur le tabouret. Il choisit une partition et commenca à jouer. Il jouait merveilleusement bien. Je le regardais, il avait un air concentré. Je reconnu une berceuse. Elle s'arrêta doucement.

-Elle en a de la chance. En plus tu lui a écris une berceuse.

Il se tourna et me regarda, sérieux.

-Bella, cette fille... C'est toi.

**Bon je coupe ! La suite très vite ! Je pense mercredi soir. Vos avis ? **

**PS: Je sais que pour certain, cela peut paraître court, mais je n'ai pas tout le temps que je veux. Je m'excuse ! **


	18. Chapitre 18: Amour au piano

**LFM'Ines: Mdr, t'inquiètes ! Je gère, à l'aise ! Bisous**

**jessiimelii : Je sais, je suis sadiqueeuuh ! (mdr') I love that ! **

**Mk-tenebre : Grrh, petit lutin des prairies vertes, t'en a d'autres des comme sa ? Mdr, merci ! **

**elchep: Merci !**

**Stronger : Ahahahahahaha ! **

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen : Merciii !**

**Nathou Cullen : Je suis douée dans ce domaine ! Nan, je suis une geek, mdr, t'as déja eu une page d'agenda remplie d'exercices ? Moi, je commence à connaître ! Bonne lecture'**

**Lulu : Mdrr, c'est bon, c'est bon, la suite ! Bisous**

**Bellardtwilight: Merci ! Bonne lecture'**

**Misslapy : Merci !**

**Canada02: I'm so sorry ! Merci !**

**Maude Cullen: Edward Cullen est mignon ! Mdeiir, merci.**

**aelita48: Je lui avais dit pourtant de ne pas écouter aux portes, mais elle l'a fait ! =) Merci**

**Bon tadaaaaaam ! Chapitre ! **

**Chapitre 18:**

_-Bella, cette fille... C'est toi._

Franchement Dieu, si c'est un rêve, réveille-moi immédiatement. Ce n'est pas marrant du tout. Je ne veux pas me réveiller frustrée.

-J'aurais dû te le dire avant... Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Ce n'était pas possible. Moi je l'aimais, mais lui... Il vient de te le dire, idiote ! J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-J'ai compris. Tu n'es pas interessée. Souffla-t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et moi comme une cruche je restais assise, là. Il mit sa main sur la poignée.

-Nan Edward. Dis-je, en avancant.

Il se retourna. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce.

-Je... Euh... Punaise ! Sa compte si je disais que je t'aime ? Murmurais-je.

Il eût un air surpris puis un sourire naissa sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, sa compte énormément. Dit-il.

Il s'approcha et se posta devant moi.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, ma Princesse.

Je souris et tournai la tête. J'étais gênée, alors que j'avais attendu ce moment longtemps. Je ne vous dit pas l'état de mes joues. Quand je décidai de me lancer, Edward me devanca et me prit par la taille. Je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque. Nos deux visages se rapprochèrent, il esquissa un sourire. Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. J'avais attendu sa longtemps, très longtemps. Il me serra plus contre lui, pendant que j'intensifiai le baiser. Il me fit des cercles dans le dos. Un gros courant électrique me parcourut. C'est lui qui stoppa, pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe, je le sentis sourire.

-C'était juste... Murmura-t-il.

-Wow ? Dis-je.

Nous rigolâmes doucement. Il me colla contre son torse et posa son menton sur ma tête. Je mis mes mains derrière son dos. Nous restâmes un petit moment comme sa. Je pris son poignet et regardai sa montre.

-Il est déja minuit et demie. On devrait aller se coucher. Soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je partis chercher mon gilet sur le tabouret. Edward mit ses mains sur ma taille et nous dirigea dehors. Rosalie se trouvait dehors. Je lui fis signe de ne rien dire et elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je me retrouvai dans la chambre d'Edward.

-On devrait pas leurs dire tout de suite. Lancais-je.

Il me lança un regard étonné.

-J'ai envie de les voir, surtout Alice, se poser des questions. La faire perdre patience. Dis-je, avec un sourire gagnant.

-Elle ne va pas tenir. Sa va être dément de pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose. Lanca-t-il.

On frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir. Félix était devant, avec un regard interrogateur. Mince, j'ai fait une bourde.

-Tu dors pas avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nan, sa t'apprendra. Je n'aime pas les blonds ! Lachais-je.

Et je lui fermai la porte au nez.

-Capricieuse ! Lanca-t-il.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Dis-je.

-M'en fout. Je vais dormir avec Emmett et Rosalie.

J'entendis Rosalie râler derrière la porte.

-Tu te fous de moi ! Tu vas dans l'autre chambre ! Tu dors pas avec nous !

-Je suis abandonné ! Merci pour votre soutien ! Je vous retiens tous ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je sortis à ce moment là, avec mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette.

-Ah, voilà la peste qui a changé de meilleur ami ! Bonne chance Edward. Je te la laisse.

Edward rit et je lancai un regard amusé à Félix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? Demandais-je.

-Tu m'as foutu à la porte ! Se plaignit-il.

-Toi tu voulais bien mettre, ce gars là, Bryan, dans mon lit !

Je crûs entendre Edward s'étouffer.

-Je suis désolé Bella... Je...

-Nan.

-Allez...

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai changé de meilleur ami ! Dis-je.

Il prit un air choqué. Puis fit semblant de pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Mais, je t'adore quand même ! Dis-je.

Je sautillai jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Elle est pas un petit peu trop de bonne humeur ? Lanca Alice, qui avait dû arriver.

Je fermai la porte et me preparai. Je sortis, Alice me scrutai, avec les yeux à demi-fermés. Elle faisait peur. Je ne la regardai pas, sa allait me trahir.

-Bonne nuit les gens ! Lancais-je.

Ils me répondirent tous, sauf Félix et je rentrais dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était parti dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur le lit. Je me pincais, aïe, bon tout était vrai. Génial ! Edward arriva et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tu restes dormir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, enfin, si tu veux.

-Bien sûr que je le veux, Bella.

Je me couchais. Il m'attira contre lui.

-Ce matin, on était amis.

-Maintenant, on est plus qu'amis... Murmurais-je.

-Beaucoup plus...

-Hum.

-Maintenant je peux faire sa...

Il leva mon menton et m'embrassa rapidement. Je me calai contre lui et commenca à m'endormir.

-Bonne nuit, Princesse.

-Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je me reveillai, lentement. Cette nuit était encore mieux que la dernière fois, quand j'avais dormi avec Edward. J'ouvrais les yeux. Il était encore endormi. Je me surpris à sourire, niaisement. Je lui caressai doucement la joue. Il grogna.

-Pas du matin ? Souris-je.

-Définitivement pas. Chcuchota-t-il.

Je ris et m'étirai.

-A part quand c'est toi qui me réveille... Dit-il, en me sautant presque dessus.

Je sursautai.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

J'approchai ma tête de la sienne et lui fit un bisou rapide. J'attrapai mes vêtements et partis dans la salle de bain. Il y alla pendant que je descendais rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Esmée m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et m'assit à côté d'Alice.

-Alors ? Chcuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Bah, alors ? Dit-elle, en me faisant des signes.

-Bah, rien. Lancais-je.

Si tu savais ma vieille...

-Handicapés des sentiments... Lanca-t-elle.

Je souris et attrapai un croissant. Edward arriva et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Félix. Il me lanca un sourire bref et se concentra sur son bol. Trop craquant j'vous dit !

L'après-midi, Emmett voulût aller se baigner. Alice m'avait donné un maillot de bain minuscule. J'avais râlé mais elle m'avait balancée dans la salle de bain. Je sortis doucement, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je passai dans le salon. Mon frère siffla.

-Sexy p'tite soeur ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bryan ? Où es-tu ? Tu rates un truc d'enfer ! Brailla Félix.

Il fit semblant de le chercher.

-Ce soir, tu resteras encore tout seul. Je le sens. Lachais-je.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Les filles arrivèrent. Je me sentais, comment dire, comme une pauvre tâche. Jasper et Edward nous rejoignirent. Je ne regardais même pas dans la direction de celui-ci, j'allais m'évanouir. J'arrivais à distinguer un tout petit ventre à Rosalie, mais cela ne se voyait pas. Emmett courût et fit un plongeon. Un vrai gamin. Félix le suivit. Emmett voulût faire glisser Alice dans l'eau mais elle le menaca, avec sa méthode.

-Ne me mouille pas. J'ai des bandes de cire, et je sais très bien m'en servir. Lacha-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et partit refaire un plongeon. Alice s'installa sur un transat. Avec sa paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et son magazine dans la main. Jasper lanca Rosalie dans l'eau. Elle l'attrapa et lui mit un coup dans le dos. Il restait Edward et... moi. Il me lanca un regard pervers. Je craignais le pire.

-Ne me touche pas, Cullen. Le menacais-je.

-Ou sinon quoi ?

Je lui lancais un regard noir et il fit un pas vers moi. Je marchais en arrière. Puis il me courût après. Je manquais de tomber mais me relevai rapidement et courût vers le fond du jardin. Il réussit à m'attraper et me fis tomber doucement sans me faire mal. Il était presque sûr moi et j'aurais crû voir Alice faire une danse de la joie intérieure.

-Je t'ai eu.

Il voulût m'embrasser mais il se recula rapidement.

-Ma soeur fait semblant de lire son magazine, mais derrière ses lunettes, elle se la joue à la Sherlock Holmes. Expliqua-t-il.

Je souris et commenca à me lever.

-J'ai pas finis ! Dit-il.

Il me porta et courût jusqu'à la piscine.

-Edward ! Criais-je.

Il sauta et je me retrouvai dans l'eau. Je remontais à la surface. Il me regardait en rigolant. Je nageais vers lui et lui fis la tête. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu fais la boude ? Se moqua-t-il.

-T'es vraiment méchant. Dis-je.

-J'adore quand tu t'enèrves. Chuchota-t-il.

Je lui mit une tape.

-Tu me fais encore la boude ?

-Nan. Murmurais-je.

-Parce que je suis trop craquant ? Demanda-t-il.

Je m'approchai de son oreille.

-Nan, parce que je t'aime trop.

Je reculai et sortit de la piscine. Je pris mes lunettes de soleil et m'installai à côté d'Alice.

-Il est juste dingue de toi. Mais il est trop timide...

Je jubilai interieurement. C'etait extra de la faire poireauter...

**Tadaaam ! Vos avis ? J'ai eu enfin du temps pour vous écrire un chapitre plus long ! Vous en avez de la chance ! Mdr, bisouilles ! **


	19. Chapitre 19: Félix le lover

**Nathou Cullen: Ouiiiiii ! Merci, le ''tu vends du rêve'' m'a fait énormément plaisir ! **

**jessiimelii: Yeaah enfin ! Merci ! **

**Mk-Tenebre: Mdr, tu es le lutin joyeux ! En parlant de lutin, Moi aussi je kiffe faire chier Alice ! Bisous teletubies rouge ! (je sais même pas comment sa s'écrit -')**

**LFM'Ines: Nan, je ne suis plus sadique... ou alors un tout petit peu ^^ Grave, Alice doit mijoter ^^ **

**Stronger: Deriien, deriien ! Pour les fois où c'est Alice qui fait chier son monde heiin ! Mdr**

**Lulu: It's so cuuute ! Alice est à deux doigts d'aller se faire enfermer dans un hopital psychiatrique pour cause d'hallucinations visuelles ! Mdr**

**Maude Culle: Mercii, nan mais pour Alice, elle traque les petits détails mais elle ne voit pas les gros détails, comme Edward et Bella en couple par exemple ! Bisous**

**Bellardtwilight: Merci ! **

**oliveronica cullen massen: Mdr**

**Chapitre 19:**

-Bon, on va voir quel film ? Demandais-je.

Alice nous avait tous traîné au cinema de Seattle. Nous étions devant les affiches de film.

-Hum, ce film d'horreur ! S'exclama-t-elle, en pointant l'affiche du doigt.

Un espèce de squelette courait derrière des enfants, un couteau plein de sang à la main. Je frissonais.

-Alice, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas les films d'horreur... Me plaignis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Hey bien, comme sa, on pourra voir des choses interessantes... Lanca-t-elle.

-Quel genre de choses ? Demandais-je.

-Hum, hum... Dit-elle.

Elle sautilla. Ah okay, elle croyait peut-être que j'allais m'accrocher à son frère comme une désesperée devant le fim. Et bah, elle allait être déçu.

-Okay, Félix, prépare ta main. Lachais-je.

Il hocha la tête, craintif. Ils allèrent chercher leurs places. Je levai la tête vers Edward.

-Le truc interessant qu'elle cherche, c'est que je m'accroche à toi comme une psychopate. Chcuchotais-je.

-La plus belle des psychopates alors... Murmura-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigea vers le guichet.

-Deux places, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Edward, qui m'avait devancé.

-Bien sûr monsieur. Dit la pouf du comptoir d'une voix ultra-niaise.

En plus elle osait le mater. Je sens que je vais m'imaginer dans le rôle du squelette et courir après elle, avec un couteau. Il prit les places.

-Je sens que je vais lui en mettre une ! Lachais-je, en avancant vers le stand de pop-corn.

-Jalouse ? Demanda Edward.

-A ton avis ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Alice se tenait juste devant la salle. Elle nous scrutait. Il souffla, frustré.

-Elle peut pas nous laisser deux minutes tranquilles celle-là !

-Elle cherche des preuves. Murmurais-je.

-Elle va attendre.

Je lui fis un sourire et balancait un billet sur le comptoir.

-Tu crois que si on partage du pop-corn, c'est une preuve ? Demandais-je.

-Nan, un signe d'amitié ! Rit-il.

-Okay, deux sachets, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je.

Je les prit et me dirigeai vers la salle. Je m'installais à côté de Félix. Il restait juste une place à côté de moi, donc Edward la prit. Alice sourit fièrement.

-Emmett, tu sais qu'on vient juste de manger ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, Rose chérie, je sais, mais quand je viens au cinéma, je dois avoir mon maxi-popcorn !

Elle souffla. Je pris un pop-corn et le fourra dans ma bouche. Ils affichèrent les pubs.

_-Vous cherchez l'amour mais vous ne le trouvez pas ? Vous voulez des conseils ? Appelez L'agence de l'amour. _

-Bella ! Prends le numéro ! S'exclama Alice.

Je m'étouffai. Les lumières s'éteignèrent.

-Hou, Rosie d'amour, on est dans le noir... Murmura Emmett.

-Tais-toi. Dit-elle.

Je souris. Il était vraiment incroyable. Une musique retentit. Je déglutis.

-Flippant. Murmurais-je.

Le film commenca. Le début n'était pas trop sanglant mais quand l'horrible squelette surgit de nul part, je paniquais. Je serrai la main de Félix.

-Ouch. T'as de la poigne. Gémit-il.

-Désolé.

Un horrible Hulk croisé à Frankestein arriva. Je fermais les yeux. Une gamine cria, dans le film. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Edward regarder le film, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je regardais l'écran et ce qui y apparaissait n'était pas du tout marrant. Un gamin se fit décapiter la tête. Emmett rigola. Mais comment il peut trouver sa drôle ? Le générique de fin apparût. Je soufflai de soulagement et me levai vite-fait. Nous sortîmes dehors. Félix bougeait ses doigts.

-Tu m'as tué ma chatte.

Je lui fis un bisou.

-Excuse moi, chaton.

Il me lanca son regard de chat potté. Je lui fis un gros calin.

-Excusée.

-Comment il était top ce film. S'écria Emmett.

-Ne me parle pas de cette horreur. Lancais-je.

Nous rentrâmes chez les parents d'Alice et Edward. Je montai dans la chambre et me preparai rapidement. Je me couchai sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Je me retrouvai rapidement sur le torse d'un garçon, très sexy. Je souris. Il caressa doucement mon dos, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Chuchota-t-il.

-Hum.

-Ne pense surtout pas au squelette.

-Pourquoi tu viens de me rappeler ce film horrible ?

-Pour que tu restes ici.

-T'es vraiment trop mignon. Dis-je en me blotissant plus contre lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

-J'aurais dû t'embrasser directement à Central Park. Murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux.

-T'aurais dû.

-Je peux le faire maintenant.

-Aussi.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Une journée sans sa... C'est juste trop difficile. Murmurais-je.

-Je ne partirais pas.

-T'as interêt.

Il sourit. Je m'endormis doucement.

-Fais de beaux rêves ma Bella...

-C'était juste une tuerie ce film. Expliqua Félix.

-S'il vous plaît les gars. Je mange, ne me dégoutez pas. Dis-je.

Ils arrêterent.

-Alors, t'as des nouvelles de ta petite Jane ? Demanda Alice.

-Nan.

Il avait l'air peiné. Je pris mon téléphone et cherchai son numéro.

-Appele-là. Dis-je, en lui donnant.

-T'es sûre ?

-Elle est à New-York, en train de t'attendre. Appelle-là.

Il sourit et prit le téléphone.

-Salut, Jane ?

-...

-Bien et toi ?

-...

Je lancais un coup d'oeil vers Edward. Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Je rougis. Félix parlait quelques minutes avec Jane.

-Tu me manques.

La cuillère de Rosalie, d'Alice et la mienne s'écrasèrent sur la table. Félix raccrocha et il nous lanca un regard interrogateur. J'ouvrais la bouche puis la refermait.

-Tu... Tu... Tu n'as jamais dit ces trois mots à une fille ! M'exclamais-je.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit je t'aime à ce que je sache !

-T'en avais envie, sa te démangeait. T'en avais envie ! Dis-je.

-Dit la fille qui n'a pas encore av... Commenca Alice.

-Boucle-là. Lui dis-je.

-C'est trop tôt ! Dit-il.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Bon, bah la prochaine fois.

-Rappelle-là. Et met le haut-parleur. Dis-je.

-Mais je vais me prendre une gifle en pleine gueule.

-Nan.

Il prit mon téléphone et la rappela. Il était tout tremblant.

_-Allô ? _

-Jane, je t'aime.

_-..._

-Désolé. Je raccroche.

_-Nan, mais... Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-elle._

Jane intimidé, c'est que c'était bon signe.

-Awwww ! Nous exclamèrent Rosalie, Alice et moi.

Félix enleva le haut-parleur et se dirigea, le téléphone à l'oreille et le sourire aux lèvres, vers le salon.

-C'est trop mimiiii ! S'exclama Alice.

Elle me zieuta. On ne changera jamais Sherlock Alice.

**Vos avis ?**


	20. Chapitre 20: Beau fils

**LFM'Ines: Ah les exercices de francais... Félix timide, sa n'arrive jamais ! Mdr.**

**Aelita48: Moi aussi j'adore ! Merci en tout cas ! **

**Nathou Cullen: J'adore écrire ces moments, sa tombe bien... Félix le lover ! **

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen: Merci ! **

**Jessiimelii: Mdr, lolilol. Moi non plus je sais pas quoi écrire...**

**Mlca66: Bah oui heiin, y'a pas que la lutine diabolique qui a le contrôle ! Mdr**

**Canada02: Merci !**

**Mk-Tenebre: Tout les matins t'es devant Tfou avec un bol de Nesquik nan ? Mdr, on est dans un délire de télétubies là ! Merci ! Alice nage encore, encore plus loin... Mdr**

**Lulu: mdr, merci !**

**Vickie: Mdr, bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 20:**

-Hey bah alors Félixou, t'as parlé avec ta chérie ? Rigola Emmett.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et mit ma tasse dans l'évier.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? J'ai dit à Charlie que je passais le voir au poste en début d'après-midi.

-Un tour à Seattle ? Demanda Alice.

-Okay.

Emmett sourit d'un coup.

-Je passerai voir papa ce soir, quand il sera rentré. Félix et moi on va voir Tyler avant de partir à Seattle...

-Ah oui, le cher pote de Félix. Dis-je, acide.

Félix rit.

-Oh Bella, c'est pas parce qu'il ta rouler une pelle en plein self que tu dois le détester !

Edward fit une grimace. Après c'était moi la jalouse.

-Tout le monde nous regardait.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il s'amusait !

-Ouai, je sais. Mais c'était... bizarre.

Félix et Emmett rièrent à gorge déployé. Je m'assit à côté d'Edward.

-Heureusement qu'il y en a au moins deux dans cette pièce qui ne se conduise pas comme des gamins. Soupirais-je.

Rosalie prit un air fatigué.

-Je le supporte tous les jours. J'ai l'habitude.

Emmett et Félix étaient toujours dans leur délire d'ancien lycéen.

-En fait c'etait quoi votre délire, tu sais-quoi tu sais-qui ? Demanda Alice.

J'ouvris la bouche.

-Ri... Rien. Lancais-je.

-Tu mens. Dit-elle.

-Hum, je te le dirais un jour...

-Tu as interêt.

Je lui lancais un regard du genre ''tu me fais pas peur''. Je me levai et montai à l'étage. Je rentrai dans la chambre d'Edward. J'avais laissé ma valise là-bas. J'attrapais une robe qui traînait sur un des sacs. Je soufflai, une robe de soirée, manquait plus que sa. Je pris un jean, il fait trop chaud. Je le remis à sa place et me levai. J'entendis des pas. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder. Je parcourus mes sacs de yeux. Je sentis deux mains sur ma taille et un sourire sur mon épaule.

-Tu réflechis trop.

Il attrapa une robe simple noire et m'entraîna jusqu'au grand miroir. Je le regardais, sur la glace. Il colla la robe sur moi. Je souris.

-T'es incroyable toi. Dis-je.

-Pas autant que toi. Murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se recula.

-Je te laisse t'habiller.

Il disparût. Je m'habillais rapidement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Edward y était, en train de se raser. Tellement sexy ce mec, même avec de la mousse sur le visage... Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire, le regardant.

-Tu viens avec moi voir mon père ? Demandais-je.

-Si tu veux. Je veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne déranges jamais. Chuchotais-je.

Il s'essuya le visage et se tourna vers moi, le bas du dos collé au rebord du lavabo. Il me tendit les mains. Je me levai et m'approchai. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que je dois mettre un gilet pare-balle ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Nan, il vise directemment le cerveau.

Il rit doucement et me serra plus contre lui.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te présentes à mon père ? C'est pas trop... tôt ? Demandais-je.

Il me fit lever la tête avec sa main et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Cela ne fait peut-être que trois jours que nous sommes ensemble, mais j'ai attendu pendant plus d'un mois... Et crois moi, j'ai attendu longtemps la bonne personne. Puis je t'ai trouvé toi. Mon seul coup de coeur, mon rayon de soleil en quelque sorte... Alors oui, moi je suis sûr de nous, Princesse...

Avec cet homme vous serez incapable de ne pas fondre...

-Moi aussi je suis sûre...

-Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais.

-Nan, la deuxième. Murmurais-je.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais.

Il me caressa la joue du pouce. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne.

-Hum, hum. Alice ne monte pas ! Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc en bas ! Attend ne bouge pas j'arrive ! S'exclama Rosalie.

Mince... On avait oublié de fermer la porte. Rosalie nous fit un sourire.

-Excuse-moi. Murmurais-je.

-C'est pas grave. Mais vous devriez dégager d'ici, elle ne va pas tarder à monter.

On hocha la tête. Je fermai la porte doucement et je me réinstallais devant Edward.

-On en était où ?

-Là, je crois... Souffla-t-il.

Il se réapprocha de moi.

-Non mais t'as l'alzheimer ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce que tu cherches ? S'exclama Alice, qui montait.

J'ouvris la porte, avant qu'elle n'aie des soupçons.

-Putain, mais elle veut ma mort ! Se plaignit Edward.

Je ris.

-T'aurais pas dû rire. Chuchota-t-il.

Il m'attrapa et courût jusqu'à sa chambre. Alice nous regarda passer, et haussa les épaules. Il ferma la porte en passant et me posa sur le lit. J'essayais de me lever mais il me retint en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lâchai prise immédiatement et mit mes mains autour de son cou.

-Mon frère n'est même pas foutu de ranger son rasoir ! Cria Alice.

Je le sentis sourire. Il me fit un dernier bisou et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

-T'as eu ta dose ?

-Nan, on est que le matin... Murmura-t-il, contre ma peau.

Je frissonai. Je lui caressai les cheveux.

-Ma soeur veut m'envoyer chez le coiffeur.

-Elle a pas interêt. C'est mon territoire maintenant.

Il m'envoya un sourire moqueur.

-Ton territoire ?

-Est-ce que t'aimerais que Bryan me tripotes ?

Il grimaca.

-Nan, tu es à moi.

-Voilà. Tes cheveux m'appartiennent.

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

-On devrait sortir. Alice la fouineuse doit nous espionner en douce... Murmurais-je.

-Je parie qu'il y a des caméras dans cette chambre...

-Je pense pas qu'elle irait jusque là... Quoi que des fois...

Je me levai et lui prit les mains. Il se mit debout. Je lui decoiffai les cheveux, lui plissait un peu son t-shirt.

-Voilà, on aura qu'à dire que tu m'assomais avec un coussin.

Je sautillais jusqu'au couloir. Alice me reluqua, très bizarrement.

-Vous avez foutu quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ton cher frère m'a tué avec un coussin.

-Très galant frangin, très galant.

Si elle savait. Je riais interieurement.

-Bon je vais y aller moi. Dis-je.

-Emmène Edward avec toi. Dit Alice.

-Oui.

On descendit. Esmée nous sourit. Edward lui fit un signe de main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Edward m'ouvrit la portière. Nous arrivâmes au poste de police de Forks. Je vous dit pas le nombre de crimes dans ce secteur... Ironie quand tu nous tiens... Edward me prit la main, très décidé. Nous rentrâmes dedans. Je connaissais par coeur cet endroit. Je passais souvent des soirs ici avec Charlie. Je nous dirigeai vers le bureau du Chef Swan. Je toquai et rentrai. Il n'y avait personne avec lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et serra la main d'Edward. Je m'asseyai, accompagné de mon... copain. J'adore ! Après un silence pesant, je décidais de faire la conversation.

-Edward et moi sortons ensemble. Lachais-je.

Mon père ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Le silence se réinstalla. On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez ! Lanca Charlie.

Tom, un collègue de mon père, rentra.

-Salut Bella ! Comment t'as changé ! C'est hallucinant !

-Toi en tout cas t'es toujours le même ! Ris-je.

-Merci ! Bonjour jeune homme. Dit-il en s'adressant à Edward.

-Bonjour. Dit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

-Tom, je te présentes mon beau-fils, Edward.

Je le regardais, les yeux grand ouverts. Edward affichait un sourire fier.

-Vous allez très bien ensemble. Tout le bonheur.

-Merci.

Il posa un dossier et partit en nous saluant. Mon père se tourna vers Edward.

-T'as l'air d'être un mec bien. Bienvenue dans la famille fiston !

Là, j'étais choquée.

-Ah et je vais te servir le discours habituel, si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue.

Puis il lui fit un sourire.

-Vous inquiètez pas monsieur.

-Oh et tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Charlie. Après tout, on va se cotoyer assez souvent !

-Papa, évites de parler de sa à Emmett. On ne leur a rien dit, on les fait attendre.

On resta encore un petit moment puis on partit car il avait du boulot. Je rentrais dans la voiture. Edward avait toujours son sourire.

-Tu dois être vraiment spécial. Quand je lui ai presenté Jacob, il a tiré une tronche pendant un mois.

Il haussa les épaules. Tout le monde était au salon. Un invité était parmi nous. Tyler.

-Salut Tyler. Dis-je.

Je m'assis à côté d'Edward. Il eut même pas le temps de me taper la bise. Je pris mon portable. J'envoyai un message à Edward.

_Il manquait plus que lui... En fait, je t'aime. _

Il sortis son téléphone et sourit. Il pianota une réponse.

_Je suis là pour te protéger du grand méchant loup. Moi aussi, Princesse..._

-Vous faîtes quoi ? Demanda Alice.

-On s'envoie des musiques. Lancâmes-t-on en même temps.

On se regarda et nous sourîmes en même temps.

**Vos avis ? Bisous ^^**


	21. Chapitre 21: Un bébé et un chien

**Nathou Cullen: C'est juste trop mignon ce que tu me dit ! Bella a choisi des meilleurs amis... Déjantés ! Mdr, Hum, c'est vrai que Robert... Rah. Gros bisous toi aussi ! **

**Bellardtwilight: Merci ! **

**Lulu: Charlie se la joue cool mdr. Hum, hum, pour la connerire avec Tyler... Tu verras ! Mdr**

**Mk-Tenebre: Mdr, elle doit se marrer ta voisine ! J'ai fait un an de latin, sa m'a découragée ! Merci, ouai moi c'est avec ma meilleure amie, on est grave synchro: des fois on s'envoit le même sms en même temps ! Bisous my friend Dora ^^ **

**Maude: Merci ! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble ces deux là !**

**aelita48: Merci !**

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen: Merci !**

**Lilo03: La suite !**

**jessiimelii: Mdr !**

**LFM'Ines: Mdr, c'est vrai qu'ils sont synchro ! Charlie est fier et puis il connaît Carlisle et Esmée ! **

**Chapitre 21:**

Mon téléphone s'alluma. Un message de Félix.

_Ah ! Je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas aimée le fameux baiser de Tyler... Il n'est pas blond ! _

Je soupirai. Il n'allait jamais me lâcher avec ce Bryan. Je pianotai une réponse.

_Franchement chaton, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: Va te faire foutre ! _

Il regarda son portable et rigola.

-Mini Swan, moi qui te croyais très polie... Je me suis fait avoir ! Non mais !

Alice et Rosalie parlèrent mode. Emmett, Tyler, Félix, Jasper et Edward discutèrent voiture. Edward était collé à moi. Il avait discrètement passé sa main derrière mon dos. Je me levai doucement mais je faillit tomber. Tyler s'était levé pour me rattraper. Il était gentil mais j'avais un mauvais souvenir de lui au lycée. Je crus voir Edward lui lancer un regard eclair.

-Merci. Dis-je.

Je partis pour monter à l'étage quand il m'interpella.

-Hey Bella ?

-Quoi ? Lancais-je.

-Desolé pour l'histoire du self.

-C'est rien, c'est oublié.

Je montais. Quand je me rassis, Edward était toujours en train de regarder Tyler bizarrement. Quant à lui, il m'envoyait des sourires, pervers. Je ne suis pas interessée, j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux.

-On y va ? Demanda Rosalie.

Tout le monde se leva et je rejoignis la voiture. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie firent le trajet avec nous. On arriva devant un parc à Seattle. On choisit un petit endroit à l'ombre, tranquille. Félix et Emmett arrivèrent.

-Alleluia ! Ton cher pote s'est barré ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pff, Mini Swan.

Je m'assis. Il y avait quelques rayons de soleil mais sans plus. J'attrapais un brin d'herbe entre mes doigts. Une petite boule de poil toute mignonne vint vers nous. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Il est trop mignon !

Je lui caressais le dos et il bougea la queue.

-Cody ! Viens ici ! Cria une voix.

Je levai la tête et aperçut une jeune femme. Le petit chien courût vers elle. Elle me fit un signe de main. Je le regardais suivre sa maîtresse. Alice et Jasper étaient en train de se faire des mamours dans leur coin.

-Ils sont où Félix et Emmett? Demandais-je.

-Ils sont partis chercher des boissons. Expliqua Rosalie.

Je tournai ma tête vers Edward. Il jouait avec une fleur. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Murmurais-je.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

-A toi.

Puis il se recula et me tendit la fleur. Je l'attrapai.

-Est-ce que je peux te sauter dessus, tout de suite, maintenant ? Demandais-je.

Il lanca un regard à sa soeur.

-Si tu veux que ma soeur nous foutent la honte, tu peux.

Je soupirai. Faudrait leur dire, j'en ai marre de me cacher. Emmett et Félix arrivèrent. Ils nous tendirent les boissons. Rosalie prit une grande inspiration.

-Bon, Emmett et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Alice se redressa immédiatement.

-Alice promet moi de ne pas hurler.

Elle hocha la tête craintive.

-Je... Je suis enceinte.

Jasper plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Alice. Elle tapa des mains. Il la lâcha.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Cria-t-elle.

Je pris Rosalie dans mes bras.

-Re-félicitations et en fait, merci, d'avoir gardé le secret pour toi.

-Derien Bells.

Je lui souris et me reculai pour laisser les autres passer. Je me dirigeai vers mon frère.

-Hey bah sa alors ! Un gosse qui a fait un gosse ! Ouah, la science avance... M'exclamais-je.

-Et toi t'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être tata ? Dit-il.

-J'ai l'âge d'être mère...

-Hey bah, tu vas encore attendre un petit peu hein !

-En fait félicitations frérot !

-Merci frangine.

Il me fit un gros bisou.

-Je vais être tata ! Cria Alice.

Puis elle mit une main devant sa bouche.

-Dé... Désolé... Je voulais pas...

Rosalie lui fit un sourire.

-Tu sais... Cela fait plus de 5 ans que l'on se connaît et... Tu seras un peu comme sa tata... Dit-elle.

Alice lui sauta dans les bras.

-Et puis, Jasper, Félix et Edward seront ses tontons, en quelque sorte...

Je regardais Edward. Il m'enlaca.

-C'est carrément sûr... Tu seras son tonton. Murmurais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prend ? Demanda Alice.

Je me retournai et ris. On décida de rentrer. Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Esmée et Carlisle qui furent très heureux. Je m'installai dans le salon par terre, accompagnée d'Edward.

-T'aurais pas un stylo noir ? Demandais-je.

Il se leva et en attrapa un dans un tiroir. Il me le tendit.

-Viens. Dis-je.

Il s'assit et je lui attrapais le bras. Je montais la manche de son t-shirt et dessinai un petit coeur vers son épaule. Tout le monde entra dans le salon et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Vous faîtes quoi ?

-Des tatoos gratuits. Dis-je.

Je descendais la manche de son t-shirt.

-Très virile Edward. Rigola Emmett.

Celui-ci sourit.

-Ne critiques pas mon dessin, et puis je ne suis pas artiste.

Je m'approchai de Félix et lui dessinai un chat sur la joue.

-J'espère au moins qu'il est bien fait... Ronchonna-t-il.

-Sa va. Dis-je.

Je me rassis à côté d'Edward. Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit un coeur, comme moi je lui avais fait. Je lui fis un bisou, sur la joue bien sûr.

-Oh Rosalie si tu savais le nombre de magasins où on va aller ! S'exclama Alice.

Je décidai de courser jusqu'à la cuisine, où alors demain j'allais me retrouver devant un de ces centres commerciales... Esmée y était.

-Tu passes de bonnes vacances ma chérie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merci en fait, de nous avoir tous accueillit.

-Derien et puis, cela fait plaisir à mes enfants.

Je l'aidai à preparer le repas.

-Tu sais, Edward t'apprécie beaucoup...

Je rougis.

-Et je crois que toi aussi... Chuchota-t-elle.

-Maman, tu peux pas laisser ma petite-amie tranquille ? Rigola Edward.

Je tournais ma tête vers la porte. Esmée eu un sourire fier.

-Je le savais. Vous etiez beaucoup trop proche pour n'être qu'amis. Dit-elle.

-Pourtant Sherlock Alice n'a encore rien trouvé... Rit Edward.

-Ne parle pas comme sa de ta soeur ! Le disputa-t-elle.

-Oh maman ! Tu sais très bien qu'Alice est une fouineuse ! Lanca-t-il.

Elle rit. Il piocha dans une assiette. Elle lui mit un coup de chiffon et il leva les mains en l'air.

-Allez vous amusez les jeunes !

On sortit de la cuisine. Jasper et Félix était en train d'assomer Alice. Emmett était mort de rire à côté avec un appareil photo.

-Je prends un gros plan pour les élèves de Jazz ! Dit-il.

Je souris. Si ses élèves le voyait en vacances, ils se fouteraient bien de lui ! Je pris Edward par le bras et nous emmena dans un coin non-visible. Je l'approchais de moi.

-T'as oubliés ta dose cet après-midi...

Et je fondais directement sur sa bouche...

**Vos avis ? J'ai eu un peu de temps ! **


	22. Chapitre 22: Karaoké

**Bon, je répondrais aux reviews au prochain chapitre ^^ Et depuis le début de l'histoire je veux le dire mais je zappe à chaque fois -' Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! **

**Chapitre 22:**

Bella, ma Bella. Je ne suis pas aveugle... Chuchota Alice.

Je lui lancais un regard interrogateur. Elle nous avait cramés, j'en étais sûre.

-Tu es totalement amoureuse de mon frère mais tu ne lui as encore rien dit. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait dû perdre son don pour la voyance pendant le voyage de Phoenix à Forks...

-Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire... Reprit-elle.

Jouons un peu.

-Tu veux que j'aille dans sa chambre et que je lui dise : ''Hey Edward ! Quoi de beau ? En fait je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis deux mois. '' Tu vas pas bien.

Elle me lanca un regard éclair.

-Mais nan, tu vas lui dire et là vous formerez un formidable couple, vous vous marierez et vous aurez pleins de bébés !

Elle tapa dans ses mains.

-Tu te crois trop dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Lancais-je.

-Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, il n'y a ni mariage, ni bébés. On se demande qui est la littéraire dans cette pièce.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Tu finiras seule avec cents chats.

Je ris. Elle ouvrit la porte, on sortit de la cuisine.

-Oui, mais c'est tellement mieux que je lui hurle que je l'aime ! M'exclamais-je.

Un toussotement me fit lever la tête. Bien sûr tout le monde devait être dans le salon quand je m'exclamais que j'étais amoureuse.

-Oh merde hein ! Lachais-je.

Je m'assis sur le canapé. Emmett ricana.

-C'est qui le pauvre gars ? Demanda-t-il.

-Personne. Grognais-je.

-Bella fait sa grognon !

Je crois que je vais tuer mon meilleur ami. Alice coupa court à la conversation.

-Karaoké ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Alice... Quant tu dis karaoké, c'est juste entre nous, pas le karaoké où il y a beaucoup de monde ? Demandais-je, craintive.

-Mais si ! C'est nettement mieux !

Je soupirai. Nous nous retrouvèrent donc dans une grande salle, pleine de monde. Un gars s'éclatait au micro sur du Madonna. Rosalie pointa une table du doigt. Emmett et Félix étaient en train de choisir une chanson à chanter. Ils citèrent un titre de chanson, Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

-Nan, nan, j'vous jure, je n'irais surtout pas chanter cette chanson débile !

Les deux levèrent la tête vers lui.

-T'inquiètes pas mon Jazzou ! On contrôle tout !

Jasper grogna dans sa barbe. Edward entrelaca nos doigts sous la table.

-Qui chante en premier ? Demanda Alice.

-Les garçons ! Lancais-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Edward se leva.

-Je vais chercher à boire. Murmura-t-il.

-Je viens avec toi.

Je le suivis jusqu'au comptoir. Il commanda une tournée pour la table.

-Tu sais que je voulais tuer Tyler hier ? Il a osé toucher à ma petite-amie.

J'affichai un sourire fier.

-Il a le même âge que moi... Chuchotais-je.

-Je suis trop vieux pour toi ?

-Hum, peut-être...

-Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi Princesse.

-Deux.

Il sourit.

-Nan, tu es née le treize septembre et moi le vingt juin de l'année d'avant. J'ai eu vingt-cinq ans et toi tu vas avoir vingt-quatre...

-Tu me déprime.

Je fis une grimace.

-Tu boudes ? Murmura-t-il.

-Nan, mais tu m'énerves !

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras.

-T'es toujours si parfait !

-Je ne suis pas parfait Bella.

-Oui, mon oeil. Dis moi un de tes défauts ?

Il fit mine de réflechir.

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

-Edward, ce n'est pas un défaut, c'est génétique. Tu es un homme.

-Je suis jaloux.

-Moi aussi, je suis jalouse. Et maladroite et pleins d'autres choses !

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

-Tu es juste ma Bella.

Je soupirai.

-Tu es parfait. Lachais-je.

Il secoua la tête. On retourna à table.

-Je veux chanter une chanson des Maroon 5 mais nous sommes quatres mecs. Expliqua Emmett.

-Emmett est logique... Ca n'arrive jamais. Chuchotais-je.

-Hey mec !

Je me retournai.

-Putain de merde. Chuchota Edward.

Tyler s'installa à table tout fier.

-Hey bah tu tombes bien gars ! Tu vas venir chanter avec nous ! Lanca Emmett.

-Bien sûr... Crachais-je.

Félix attira Edward et Jasper vers la scène. Les pauvres. La chanson débuta.

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**

_(Toi et moi y allons fort l'un envers l'autre comme si on allait à la guerre.)_

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

_(Toi et moi y allons rudement, nous lançons encore des choses et claquons la porte.)_

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.**

_(Toi et moi devenons si sacrément dysfonctionnels, nous nous sommes arrêtés de compter les points.)_

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

_(Toi et moi devenons malades, ouais, je sais que nous ne pouvons faire ça plus longtemps.)_

(Refrain:)

**But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

_(Mais chérie là tu vas encore, tu vas encore, me faire t'aimer.)_

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

_(Ouais, j'ai cesser d'utiliser ma tête, d'utiliser ma tête, tout laisser aller. )_

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

_(Je t'ai collé sur mon corps, sur mon corps, comme un tatouage.)_

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**

_(Et maintenant je me sens stupide, sens stupide, rampant vers toi.)_

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

_(Alors, croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'ment j'vais en enfer)_

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

_(Parce que je vais rester avec toi juste une nuit de plus)_

**And I know I said it a million times**

_(Et je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois)_

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

_(Mais je resterai avec toi juste une nuit de plus)_

**Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".**

_(Essayant de te dire non, mais mon corps lui te dit oui)_

**Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

_(Essayant de te dire d'arrêter, mais ton rouge à lèvres me tient tellement hors d'haleine.)_

**I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**

_(Je vais me réveiller le matin, sans doute à me détester.)_

**And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

_(Et je me lèverai, en me sentant satisfait mais coupable comme l'enfer.)_

(Refrain)

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

_(Alors, croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'ment j'vais en enfer)_

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

_(Parce que je vais rester avec toi juste une nuit de plus)_

**And I know I said it a million times**

_(Et je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois)_

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

_(Mais je resterai avec toi juste une nuit de plus)_

**Yeah, baby give me one more night (x3)**

_(Ouais, chérie donne-moi une nuit de plus)_

(Refrain)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

_(Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais)_

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

_(Alors, croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'ment j'vais en enfer)_

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

_(Parce que je vais rester avec toi juste une nuit de plus)_

**And I know I said it a million times**

_(Et je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois)_

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

_(Mais je resterai avec toi juste une nuit de plus)_

**(Yeah, baby give me one more night)**

_(Ouais, chérie donne-moi une nuit de plus)_

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)**

_(Alors, croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'ment j'vais en enfer (ouais, ouais)_

**That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**

_(Parce que je vais rester avec toi juste une nuit de plus (ouais, ouais)_

**And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)**

_(Et je sais que je l'ai dit un million de fois (ouais, ouais)_

**But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)**

_(Mais je resterai avec toi juste une nuit de plus (ouais, ouais)_

Je pouffai doucement. Emmett et Tyler ne savait pas du tout chanter. Ils gueulaient plus qu'autres choses. Félix rappait mais il avait une belle voix, Jasper, lui, m'accompagnait à la guitare quelques fois. Edward avait juste une des ses voix... Il m'avait laissée sans mots. Ce ne fût qu'après que je remarquais toutes les filles qui s'étaient attroupées devant.

-Regardez-moi toutes ces filles en chaleur. Lancais-je.

Alice et Rosalie tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

-Jalouse ! S'exclama Alice.

Je souris doucement. Emmett revint fier comme un paon. Nous pouffèrent doucement. Si seulement il savait chanter...

-On va voir si vous ferez mieux ! Lanca-t-il.

Alice lui lanca un regard amusé.

-C'est quasiment sûr. C'est pas parce qu'il y avait pleins de nanas en chaleur, comme le dit si bien Bella, que vous êtes les meilleurs !

Je rougis directement. Edward me fit un clin d'oeil. Je baissai la tête.

-Allez Bella ! On y va ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me tira vers la scène.

**Hey, boy you never had much game**

_(Hey mec tu n'as jamais autant jouer) _

**Thought I needed to upgrade**

_(Alors j'avais besoin d'une mise au point)_

**So I went and walked away-way-way**

_(Alors je suis partie) _

**Now I seen you been hanging out**

_(Maintenant je te vois te balader)_

**With that other girl in town**

_(Avec une autre fille en ville)_

**Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns**

_(Ressemblant à des clowns (clowns clowns)_

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

_(Tu te souviens de toutes les choses que toi et moi avons fait en premier ?)_

**And now you're doing them with her**

_(Et maintenant tu les fait avec elle)_

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

_(Tu te souviens de toutes les choses que toi et moi avons fait en premier ?)_

**You got me got me like this**

_(Tu m'as eu, m'as eu comme sa)_

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

_(Et maintenant tu l'emmène dans tous les restaurants)_

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

_(Et partout où nous avons été, allez !)_

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

_(Et maintenant tu l'emmène dans tous les restaurants)_

**You got me got me like this**

_(Tu m'as eu, m'as eu comme sa)_

(Refrain:)

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

_(Mec tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux )_

**I don't give a shit, no one else can have you**

_(Je ne veux pas me taire, personne d'autre ne peux t'avoir)_

**I want you back, I want you back**

(_Je veux que tu reviennes, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying**

_(J'ai rompu pensant que tu allais pleurer)_

**Now I feel like shit looking at you flying**

_(Maintenant je sens que je dois me taire te regardant "volé")_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu revienne, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que revienne)_

**Please, this ain't even jealousy!**

_(S'il te plait, c'est même pas de la jalousie!)_

**She ain't got a thing on me**

_(Elle n'a pas une chose de moi )_

**Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans**

_(Essayant de rendre "Rock" ses jeans moches (jeans jeans )_

**You clearly didn't think this through if what i've been told is true**

_(Tu n'a clairement pas penser que si ce que je te disais était vrai)_

**You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo**

_(Tu reviendrais rampant comme... "Boo-hoo-hoo")_

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

_(Tu te souviens de toutes les choses que toi et moi avons fait en premier ?)_

**And now you're doing them with her**

_(Et maintenant tu les fait avec elle)_

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

_(Tu te souvients de toutes les choses que toi et moi avons fait en premier ?)_

**You got me got me like this**

_(Tu m'as eu, m'as eu comme sa)_

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

_(Et maintenant tu l'emmène dans tous les restaurants)_

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

_(Et partout où nous avons été, allez !)_

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

_(Et maintenant tu l'emmène dans tous les restaurants)_

**You got me got me like this**

_Tu m'as eu, m'as eu comme sa _

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

_(Mec tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux) _

**I don't give a shit, no one else can have you**

_(Je ne veux pas me taire, personne d'autre ne peux t'avoir)_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu reviennes, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que reviennes)_

**I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying**

_(J'ai rompu pensant que tu allais pleurer)_

**Now I feel like shit looking at you flying**

_(Maintenant je sens que je dois me taire te regardant "volé")_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu revienne, je veux que tu revienne)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**I thought you'd still be mine**

_(Je pensais que tu m'appartiendrais toujours)_

**When I kissed you goodbye**

_(Quand je t'ai embrassé, au revoir)_

**And you might be with her, but i still had you first**

_(Et tu as beau être avec elle, mais je t'aurais toujours eu la première)_

**Remember all the things that you and I did first ?**

_(Tu te souviens de toutes les choses que toi et moi avons fait en premier ?)_

**And now you're doing them with her**

_(Et maintenant tu les fait avec elle)_

**Remember all the things that you and I did first ?**

_(Tu te souviens de toutes les choses que toi et moi avons fait en premier ?)_

**You got me got me like this**

_(Tu m'as eu, m'as eu comme sa )_

**Boy you can say anything you wanna**

_(Mec tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux) _

**I don't give a shit, no one else can have you**

_(Je ne veux pas me taire, personne d'autre ne peux t'avoir)_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu reviennes, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying**

_(J'ai rompu pensant que tu allais pleurer)_

**Now I feel like shit looking at you flying**

_(Maintenant je sens que je dois me taire te regardant "volé")_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu revienne, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**I want u back **

_(Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu reviennes, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**I want you back, I want you back**

_(Je veux que tu revienne, je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Want want you, want you back**

_(Je te veux je veux, Je veux que tu reviennes)_

**Edward pov**

Ma petite-amie, oui c'est naturelle maintenant, reprenait son souffle. Elle avait une voix magnifique.

-Elle est toujours célibataire ta soeur ?

Je tournai la tête. Tyler venait juste de poser la question à ne jamais poser. Emmett haussa les épaules.

-Oui elle est célibataire mais je crois qu'elle a quelqu'un en vu... Expliqua-t-il.

Bella arriva à cet instant, toute rougissante. Le DJ décida de faire une pose. Il mit de la musique en fond. Tyler se leva et invita Bella à venir danser avec lui. Je lui fis signe d'y aller. Je le surveillerais, au moindre geste bizarre je lui en collerais une. Il la colla un peu trop près de lui. Je deviens parano, faut que j'arrêtes. Elle me lanca un micro sourire de loin. La chanson se finit. Elle m'envoya un regard de détresse. C'est qu'il voulait l'envoyer dans une autre danse le salopard ! Je me levai et m'approchai d'eux.

-Je peux ? Demandais-je.

Tyler se tourna vers moi. Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, oui.

Je lui envoyai un faux sourire et prit les mains de Bella. Alice se leva automatiquement et attira Jazz sur la piste. Sherlock est de retour !

-Je crois qu'il te crains... Chuchota-t-elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle.

-Qui sa ?

-Tyler.

Je ris doucement.

-Plus qu'une semaine et on repart à New-York...

Je la collai contre moi.

-On aura encore trois semaines, je ne commence que début septembre. Murmurais-je.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Alice nous scrute.

Je regardai discrètement.

-Tu la connais...

-Ce matin on a parlé. Elle attend avec impatience le moment où nous serions ensemble. Si seulement elle savait.

-Et si on ne la faisait plus patienter ? Demandais-je.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle mit ses mains autour de mon cou. Elle hocha doucement la tête. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Je la sentis sourire. Elle se rapprocha plus et me caressa doucement l'arrière de la nuque. Elle se recula légèrement. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et elle nicha sa tête contre mon torse. Je tournai la mienne. Alice avait les yeux écarquillés. Bella rit doucement contre moi.

-Viens on va rejoindre les autres avant qu'elle nous assome...

Je pris sa main et nous emmena à notre table. Tyler avait un air choqué. Je me surpris à sourire. Emmett me tapa le dos.

-Cool !

Alice arriva. Bella se leva et la prit dans ses bras. On voyait que c'était une amitié forte entre elles. Alice renifla.

-Pleure pas poupée. Murmura Bella.

-C'est juste trop d'un coup ! Rosalie va avoir un bébé... Dans moins de neuf mois, il aura un tout petit bébé entre nous... Et toi et mon frère êtes ensemble... C'est juste trop touchant.

Bella la serra contre elle.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, nan ?

-Oui.

-Sa fait tout juste cinq jours qu'on est ensemble Alice. Dis-je.

Elle se redressa et nous fusilla du regard.

-Et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! Nan mais j'y crois pas !

-On voulait te faire la surprise !

-Mais... Mais, je suis douée pour savoir tout ce qui se passe !

-On l'a plutôt bien caché... Avoua Bella.

Ma soeur se tourna vers moi.

-En tout cas, je suis hyper heureuse pour vous. Je vous ai toujours imaginé ensemble...

Je me levai et la prit contre moi.

-Je t'aime grand frère d'amour.

-Moi aussi puce.

Elle tapa des mains. La vraie Alice était réapparue. Emmett prit sa soeur et l'emmena sur la piste. Je le regardais la taquiner.

-Tu sais Edward, c'est toi qui lui manquait à Bella... Lanca Félix.

-Oui, avant que t'arrives, elle était toute fragile. Jacob lui a fait du mal. Expliqua Jasper.

-Elle s'est senti trahie. Et vu que tu as vécu la même chose, elle s'est rapproché de toi. Continua Rosalie.

-Et elle est tombée amoureuse. Au début elle ne voulait pas te le dire, elle avait peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Finit Alice.

-C'était tout le contraire. Murmurais-je.

Ils sourirent.

-Pendant plus d'un mois, elle n'allait pas bien. Petit à petit, elle commencait à reprendre forme. Et puis un jour elle est arrivée et elle a dit ''J'en ai marre de me morfondre pour un con alors que lui, il est en train de s'amuser avec une de ses copines.'' Et elle est redevenu la Bella joyeuse, comme maintenant. Continua Alice.

-De toute façon, je ne le sentais pas ce Jacob. Dit Félix.

-Et on sait que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Sourit Jasper.

-Jamais. Dis-je.

Félix me fit une accolade.

-On est censés devenir meilleurs amis maintenant.

Je ris. Emmett ramena une Bella toute essouflée. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je ne bouge plus d'ici.

Je lui fit des cercles sur le dessus de sa main. Une femme commenca à chanter sur scène. Alice fit une grimace.

-Bella tu ne veux pas aller la remplacer ?

-Nan, je ne chante plus. Ils te regardent tous comme si tu étais un extraterreste. C'est flippant.

Elle attrapa son verre.

-J'ai pensé à me faire un tatouage. Lanca Félix.

Bella eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Un petit lézard.

-Tu veux te faire un tatouage ? Demanda Bella.

-Oui je viens juste de te le dire.

-Ha, bah après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux...

-Edward en a un lui... Dit Alice.

Bella m'envoya un regard surpris. Je baissai le col de mon t-shirt. J'avais une clé de sol sur le bas de l'épaule, en haut du dos. Elle s'attarda dessus.

-Ca va, c'est tout petit. C'est pas comme si il avait fait tatoué le prénom Tanya.

-Je crois que je l'aurez claqué ! S'exclama Alice.

Ma Princesse me prit le bras et le mit sur ses épaules, elle se colla à moi. Quelques minutes après, nous sortîmes. Elle attacha sa veste. J'entrelacai nos doigts et nous restâmes derrière les autres.

-Quand on sera de retour à New York, toi et moi, on dînera ensemble. Murmurais-je.

-Bah oui... S'étonna-t-elle.

-Nan, je veux dire, dans un restaurant Bella. Je t'inviterais à dîner.

-T'es pas obligé Edward...

-J'y tiens.

Elle posa son attention sur nos mains jointes.

-Tu finiras à quelle heure le soir ?

-A dix-sept heures.

-Tu viendras directement me voir ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, je n'attendrais que sa bébé.

Elle s'arrêta net. Je la regardais. Elle avait un air surpris sur le visage. Je levais son menton et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Je... Tu...

Elle soupira.

-Tu m'as appelé bébé.

Mince, j'aurais dû faire gaffe.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, dis-le m...

Elle me coupa en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Oh frangine, tes gestes plus que démonstratifs tu te les gardes pour ce soir ! Ricana Emmett.

Elle me lâcha, en ignorant son frère.

-Nan, ce n'est pas trop tôt. C'est juste que ça me fait tout bizarre... Mais j'aime sa.

Elle rougit.

-Moi, je t'aime toi. Dis-je.

-Vous vous bougez ou je viens vous chercher ! Cria Alice.

-Oh c'est bon hein ! Calme ta joie ! S'exclama Bella.

J'avais affaire à un petit bout de femme qui avait du répondant. La vie est belle...

**Tadaaaam ! Vos avis ? J'ai fait plus long que d'habitude ! La chanson que les garçons chante est ''One more night'' des Maroon 5 et la chanson des filles est ''Want u back'' de Cher Lloyd. Elles sont toutes les deux super, elles valent le coup d'être écoutées ! Bisouilles !**


	23. Chapitre 23: Emmett et la Wii

**Grazie: Merci ! Bonne lecture'**

**Nathou Cullen: Sherlock Alice a perdu son don... Ouuuuuh ! **

**Bellardtwilight: Merci ! **

**Stronger: Evidemment ! Bella et Edward n'en ont pas finis !**

**Nomie: Tu sais que tu as faillis me faire pleurer ? J'ai eu des commentaires qui me disaient que l'histoire était magnifique... Et cela me fait toujours cet effet. Merci de me soutenir, sa me touche ! **

**Mk-tenebre: Aaaaah Coucouuuuuuuu ! La psychopate te parle ! Loool, moi aussi j'adore les foutages de gueules ! Mdr, pour la séquence émotions, il ne manquait plus que les mouchoirs ^^ Vive les petits lézards ! Mdr**

**Lulu: Merci ! Bonne lecture ^^**

**Maude Cullen: Moi aussi, ces chansons sont mes preferées, elles me transportent juste mdr Merci, bisous**

**LFM'Ines: Meeeeeeercccccccciiiiiiiiiii i ! Mdr, bisous**

**lisouarras: Merci ! **

**oliveronica massen cullen: Mais derien ! **

**jessiimelii: Alice a perdu son don... Ahahaha merci ! **

**Chapitre 23:**

-Belle-soeur d'amour ! Faut que je te parles ! S'exclama ma folle de meilleure amie.

-Tut tut tut ! Je mange.

Je croquais dans mon sandwich.

-Il est déjà midi ! Félix et toi êtes toujours les derniers. Bouda-t-elle.

Je lui fis ma petite moue.

-Bon okay, dans deux minutes je reviens.

Elle monta dans sa chambre.

-Elle est terrible. Tu me disais quoi chaton ?

-Lauren m'a envoyé un message. Elle a fait une écho, c'est une fille.

J'haussai les sourcils.

-Elle croit peut-être que tu vas retourner vers elle et te présenter en tant que père de la gamine.

-Nan, elle s'est mariée avec le mec à Vegas il y a deux semaines.

Je pouffai.

-Dans deux mois elle va te supplier d'y retourner. Elle change tout le temps d'avis.

-Jane sera là.

-Je l'encouragerai. Moi si l'ex d'Edward revenait, elle a interêt à courir. Rosalie se ferait une joie de lui faire une de ses prises...

-Elle m'en a déja fait une, une fois, quand je lui avais tiré les cheveux. Je boitai pendant une semaine...

-Sur ce coup là, c'était bien fait pour toi !

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ses vrais cheveux ! Elle changeait de coupe tout les jours !

-Tu sais chaton, des gens géniaux ont inventés le lisseur et le boucleur. Trentes minutes le matin, et hop c'est formidable !

Il m'envoya un regard blasé.

-J'étais petit...

-Tu avais dix-neuf ans...

Il haussa les épaules. On débarassa la table. Edward avait pris la chaise où j'étais assise dernièrement. J'en pris une autre, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'assit sur lui. Il remit la chaise que j'avais déplacée à sa place. Félix nous fit un sourire et partit dans le salon. Alice descendit en sautillant.

-Bon... Il y a une nouvelle boutique à Port Angeles !

Je soupirai.

-Il y a quoi dans cette boutique ? Demandais-je.

-Des sous-vêtements !

Je m'etouffai avec de l'air. Edward riait dans mon dos.

-Mais j'espère qu'il n'y a plus les nuages de ce matin... Dit-elle.

-Dommage pour toi... Il pleut. Commenta Edward.

Je souriais intérieurement. Oui, si je le faisais exterieurement, ma meilleure amie m'aurait attaquée.

-C'est pas grave ! Une prochaine fois alors !

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de nous.

-Je veux tout savoir !

-De quoi ?

-Vous idiote !

Edward prit ma main et la caressa.

-Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ?

-Le soir de son anniversaire...

-Où ?

-Devant le piano.

Je vis Edward sourire légerement.

-Oh, c'est trop chou !

-Emmett lui, était à deux doigts d'écrabouiller le mec qui m'accompagnait au bal de fin d'année... Il m'a invitée à danser et m'a embrassée sur la piste. En lancant un regard moqueur vers mon cavalier bien sûr.

Rosalie s'assit à côté d'Alice.

-La délicatesse de mon frère Rose... Ris-je.

-Exact ! Mais regarde où cela nous a mené...

Elle caressa son ventre. J'imaginais déja Rosalie avec un bébé, elle était faite pour ça.

-Oh punaise ! Je viens de comprendre ! S'exclama Alice.

Je lui lancais un regard interrogateur.

-L'autrefois, au parc, quand t'as dis à Edward ''Oui, c'est sur, toi tu seras son tonton...'' ou un truc dans le genre, et bah vous etiez déja ensemble !

-T'en as mis du temps...

-On te comprend... Tu étais trop occupé avec ton Jazzou sur l'herbe... Rigola Edward.

-Arrêtes frangin, quand on parle de ta petite Bella, t'as une étincelle dans les yeux. C'est comme si c'était ta huitième merveille du monde.

-C'est le cas...

Il posa un baiser sur ma tempe. Alice et Rosalie gloussèrent. Esmée arriva avec un plateau.

-J'ai raté quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Edward qui déclare sa flamme à Bella maman. Dit Alice.

-On se croirait dans les feux de l'amour... Dit-il.

-Cela vous irez bien à vous deux. Une jeune femme et un homme se rencontrèrent à Central Park, la jeune femme lui renversa du café sur sa chemise. Elle se confonda en excuse mais le jeune homme fut trop bouleversé, il la trouva magnifique. Il l'invita à boire un café mais elle ne pouvait pas car sa magnifique et super sexy de meilleure amie l'emmène faire du shopping juste après... D'ailleurs je m'excuse Edward... De retour chez elle, sa meilleure amie sexy s'invita et mit un défilé de mode mais des démenageurs firent trop de bruit. Elle alla gueuler mais il s'avérait que c'était son frère aîné, Edward. Bella le reconnut immédiatement. Ils devinrent amis. Mais vu qu'ils sont de vrais handicapés des sentiments, ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient dingues l'un de l'autre. Mais un soir, Edward décida qu'il était temps, il joua pour Bella et il se déclara. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé après... Donc il s'embrassèrent et furent heureux !

J'applaudis.

-On dirait que t'as fait cela toute ta vie ! Lanca Esmée.

-Merci ! Je sais je suis une pro !

-Et tu parlais de la délicatesse de ton frère Princesse ? Retorqua mon petit-ami.

Mon petit-ami ! Ah !

-Oh je plaisantais ! S'exclama Alice.

-Et les ''sa meilleure amie sexy''... Dit-il.

Je ris légerement. C'était du Alice tout craché !

-Tu connais l'ironie frérot ?

Il prit un regard blasé. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Tellement magnifique...

-Aaaaah ! Le regard intense qu'ils s'échangent ces deux-là !

Sherlock Alice tapa des mains. Emmett débarqua dans le salon.

-Rosiiiie d'amour ! Tu veux te faire démonter à la Wii ? S'écria-t-il.

Rosalie se leva d'un coup et lui lanca un regard malicieux.

-Avec plaisir chéri !

Elle le suivit et nous fit un clin d'oeil. Elle mima un ''je vais le massacrer'' avec ses lèvres. Je fis un bisou rapide à Edward et la suivit.

-Ah, le bisou ! S'exclama Alice.

Je restai debout, à côté de la télé. Emmett était à fond alors que Rosalie était relax. Il va juste se faire détruire. Rosalie était une battante.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Cria-t-il.

Rosalie se leva avec un sourire fier.

-J'ai gagné !

Je souris. Emmett avait une tête bizarre.

-Désolé mec, tu t'es fait battre par une fille... Lacha Félix.

-Fallait jouer avec Bella. Chuchota Jasper.

Je lui lancais un regard méchant.

-Jasper, tu étais comme mon deuxième grand-frère... Tu me déçois.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

-Edward va te consoler... Chuchota-t-il.

Il haussa les sourcils. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett était en train de s'appitoyer sur son sort.

-Tu as pris la manette qui me fait gagner tout le temps... Se plaignit-il.

-Oh arrêtes Em', tu t'es juste fait ratatiner par une fille... Dis-je.

Il bouda et s'enfonca dans le canapé. Félix lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en évitant de rire. Alice sautilla jusqu'à son Jasper. Rosalie feuilletait son magazine avec un sourire vainqueur. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

-Montes avec moi... Souffla-t-il.

-Tu vois, Edward est là pour te consoler ! Lanca Jasper.

Celui-ci riait contre mon cou. Je me retournai et lui prit la main. Il me fit monter lentement. Arrivé en haut, il s'arrêta.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandée de venir en haut. Je veux ce que tu veux toi.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je m'installai.

-Je reviens.

Puis il disparût. J'attendis quelques minutes avant qu'il ne revienne avec un gros album. Il s'installa à mes côtés et m'attira contre lui.

-Chez toi, tu m'avais fait montrer ta petite bouille. Là c'est la mienne...

-Oh.

Il ouvrit l'album. Première photo: Edward à la naissance.

-Oh, t'étais trop chou...

Il me sourit et se coucha, me regardant feuilleter son album. On voyait une photo d'Edward tenant Alice, quand elle est née. Il avait une mine fier. Il y en avait une autre où il avait les joues pleines de chocolat. Je ris légerement. Ala fin, je le fermai et le posai sur la table de chevet. Je me couchai à côté de lui.

-Merci.

Il m'embrassa en guise de réponse. Je posai ma main derrière son dos. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

Il me réembrassa.

-Je t'aime plus. Souffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu sais que je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer ? Rigolais-je.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas.

Je placai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'attirai vers moi. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrassait. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes délicatement. Je mis mes mains derrière son cou pendant qu'il me caressait le dos. Je me reculai légerement à bout de souffle. Edward me caressa la joue.

-T'es toute rouge bébé.

-En même temps, je viens de faire le championnat de l'apnée...

Il rit. Quelqu'un tapa contre la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

C'était Alice.

-Oui.

Elle rentra et posa son ordinateur sur le lit.

-Ouf, t'as gardé ta chemise sur toi frérot !

Je rougis et remarquais qu'elle discutait avec Jane.

-Elle veut te parler.

-Okay, merci.

Elle nous fit un signe et sortit de la chambre. J'appuyai sur un bouton et je vis Jane apparaître sur l'écran.

_-Hey Jany !_

Elle grogna.

_-Hey Belly ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce surnom ! _

_-C'est bon t'as gagné. Sa va poulette ? _

_-Tranquille et toi ? _

_-Je vais toujours bien moi ! Alors toi et Félix ? _

_-Oh on s'est parlé, il est trop mignon. _

_-Sa c'est mon chaton ! Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? _

Edward me caressa le bras.

_-Superbes ! Y'a Alec avec moi ! _

_-Ah tu lui feras des bisous de ma part ! _

_-T'inquiètes ! Et toi poupée ? Tes vacances ? _

_-Géniales ! T'as parlés à Alice ?_

_-Ouai, elle m'a dit que t'avais un truc important à me raconter... Heu Bella c'est qui qui te tripotes là ? Paniqua-t-elle. _

Je souris et tournai l'écran vers Edward. Jane sourit.

_-Ah vous avez enfin officialiser ! Félicitations ! _

_-Merci. _

_-C'est ça le truc important alors..._

_-Ouep'._

_-En même temps elle était excitée comme une puce... Bon faut que je te laisse, Félix veut me voir... Sur l'ordi bien sûr. _

Je souris et coupai la connexion. Une fenêtre s'afficha. _Alec veut avoir une discussion vidéo avec vous. _Edward soupira.

-Je dois le surveiller aussi ou pas ?

-Nan, je crois pas...

**Bon week-end ! Une petite review ? **


	24. Chapitre 24: La clairière

**jessiimelii: Oui j'avoue que l'idée m'est venu d'un coup... C'est cool si cela t'as plu ! Merci, bonne lecture'**

**canada02: Derien. Personne ne doit toucher à sa Bella... Bonne lecture !**

**Cassy-chou: C'est sûr !**

**aelita48: Derien et merci ! **

**Mk-Tenebre: Aaaaaaaah coucouuuuuu ! J'adore toujours autant lire tes reviews ! Moi aussi j'te kiffouille ^^ Alice et sa vision de l'amour ! Aaaah ! Bon pour ce qui est d'Alec, tu vas voir ! Tu me diras ton point de vue ! Mdr, Adios ! Oui je fais de l'espagnol... **

**LFM'Ines: Désolé, c'est vrai que j'écrit jamais le pov parce que l'histoire est racontée par Bella normalement, j'indique que les points de vue des autres. Mais j'ai pris une résolution ! Je vais écrire à chaque fois le point de vue ! Mdr, merci de me l'avoir rappellé !**

**Lulu: Merci ! Bisouilles**

**Oliveronica massen Cullen: Merci ! Bonne lecture'**

**Nathou Cullen: Je rêve d'avoir un Edward... Peut-être à Noël qui sait ? Mdr, t'inquiètes je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une petite fiction, elle va durer pendant encore quelques temps... Et puis je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! J'en écrirais tout plein d'autre ! Bisous**

**Bellardtwilight: Merci ! Bisous**

**Grazie: Merci ! Bonne lecture'**

**Chapitre 24: **

**Bella pov**

J'étais installée dans les bras d'Edward. Nous étions tous dehors, sur la pelouse.

-Je reprends le boulot dans une semaine... soupira Alice.

-Moi je ne suis pas vraiment en vacances... Je peux travailler où je veux. chuchotais-je.

-Ah oui ! Il avance le livre ? demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, j'ai corrigé le dernier chapitre. Je rendrais tout ça en rentrant.

Le silence s'installa petit à petit. Edward embrassa doucement mon épaule. Esmée nous sortit de nos songes en s'approchant de nous.

-J'ai fait rentrer un jeune homme. Un certain Tyler.

Je soupirai. Il n'allait jamais nous lâcher celui-là...

-Fais-le venir m'man. lâcha Edward.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit dans le salon. Tyler fit son apparition.

-Hey Tyler ! s'exclama mon abruti de frère.

-Hey Emmett !

Il a réussi à me fatiguer en deux mots. Juste deux mots. Il fit la bise à Alice et Rosalie avant de se diriger vers moi. En gentille petite fille sage que j'étais, je me levais. Ouai faut du respect au moins ! Je lui tapai rapidement la bise et me réinstallais devant mon petit ami. Celui-ci m'attrapa la taille comme pour marquer son territoire.

-Manquerait plus que tu pisses sur le mur... murmurais-je.

-Je l'ai fait quand j'étais petit... J'ai reçu une punition d'enfer. ria-t-il

-J'espère qu'Esmée l'a lavé à la Javel...

-Pendant deux heures.

Je lui embrassais le menton.

-T'étais un petit sauvage...

Il m'envoya un clin d'oeil.

-Alice coupait les cheveux de ses poupées, c'était horrible !

-Heureusement qu'elle sait faire maintenant.

Je regardais en direction des gars. Félix avait lâché les deux zigotos pour parler à Rosalie. Gentil chaton. Jasper était avec Alice, dans leur bulle, un peu comme nous... Quant à Tyler et Emmett, ils étaient morts de rire devant la piscine. Gamins. Je sentis un souffle chaud vers mon oreille.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

-Nan je suis bien là.

-Moi aussi...

Félix s'approcha avec un pistolet à eau.

-Félix, je te jure, si tu fais ça, je te tue !

Il le pointa en l'air et tira. Une goutte tomba sur ma jambe.

-Ramène tes fesses Swany !

Je mis une main devant moi.

-Attend faut que j'enlèves mes vêtements...

Il me lanca un regard pervers.

-On est pas chez les nudistes ici !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai un maillot de bain en dessous, petit abruti !

Je me levai et rentrai rapidement. J'enlevai mon t-shirt et mon short et courut dehors. Je reçus de l'eau dans le dos.

-Petit matcho ! Les filles aussi ont le droit à une arme !

Il grogna et m'en envoya une. Je lui tirais dessus en rigolant. Alice lui lanca un regard machiavélique. Elle attrapa un pistolet et courut derrière. Il disparut.

-Mon petit choupinou d'amour ? l'appelais-je

Il arriva par derrière et m'envoya dans la piscine.

-Oui, ma choupinette chérie ?

Il rigolait ce petit imbécile ? Ahaha ! Moi aussi ! Je sortais en quatrième vitesse et lui envoyai un long jet d'eau. Nous finimes écroulés et tout mouillés sur la pelouse. Félix se leva d'un coup.

-Oh ben merde alors ! Je viens juste de penser mais je vais rencontrer mon beau-frère dans quatres jours...

Je riais.

_Flash Back_

_J'appuyais sur Accepter. Mon petit blond apparut sur l'écran. _

_-Coucou mon chouchou ! _

_-Hey ma Bella ! Toujours aussi belle ! _

_Je sentis Edward se crisper. _

_-Crétin ! _

_-Tigresse ! _

_-La vie à Manhattan ? _

_-Oh... C'est une vie à Manhattan... _

_Je souris._

_-Alors comme ça ton meilleur ami sort avec ma soeur ? _

_-Oui, c'est génial ! _

_-Zut ! Moi qui croyais que je devais sortir ma kalachnikov..._

_-Nan mais il va se foutre de ta gueule... Tu vas lui sortir ''Si tu fais du mal à ma soeur, je te tue...'' il va te sortir une blague à deux balles !_

_-Tant mieux ! J'aime bien les petits rigolos ! Et toi, t'aurais pas une énorme nouvelle à m'annoncer ? _

_Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je décalai l'écran pour qu'on puisse voir Edward. _

_-Edward, Alec. Alec, Edward. _

_-Hey boy ! Bellissima, ici présente est comment dire... La perle rare ! _

_Edward m'envoya un regard tendre._

_-Je le sais..._

_-Bien ! Nan franchement félicitations vous deux ! Mais cela me pose un petit souci... _

_Alec et ses blagues à la Félix va apparaître... _

_-En fait, j'avais projeté, dans un futur lointoin, de l'épouser, expliqua solennellement Alec._

_Edward toussota. _

_-Tombé dans le paneau ! I'm the best of the world ! Nan je déconnes, je fais cette petite blague à tous les copains des mes amies... _

_-Bella a raison... tu t'entendrais bien avec Félix ! retorqua mon petit ami._

_-Tu vas le traumatiser chouchou ! _

_Il ria et nous fit un clin d'oeil._

_-Jane ne vous a pas annoncer ? _

_-Je dois me méfier ? déclarais-je_

_-Hum nan... _

_-Annonce la couleur._

_-Je vais me marier ! _

_Je m'étranglai._

_-Tu vas quoi ? _

_-Je vais me marier ! _

_-Oui j'avais compris ! C'est magnifique ! Juste hallucinant mais magnifique ! _

_-Oh elle est superbe ma chérie ! Heidi de mon coeur... rêva-t-il_

_-Félicitations Alec ! _

_-Vous êtes invités bien sûr ! _

_-Merci ! _

_-C'est normal ! Comment va mon gros nounours à la Fraise ? _

_Nous continuâmes de discuter pendant quelques minutes. _

_Fin du flash back_

-Vous êtes pareils ! retorqua Edward

-Tant mieux ! Je ne veux pas me faire assassiner !

Il partit vers la piscine en reflechissant à la manière de se sauver si Alec sortait un flingue. Emmett me transporta dans ses bras.

-Ma p'tite soeur d'amour !

Il me plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue et me posa aux pieds d'Edward. Celui-ci prit le relais et me prit dans ses bras. Tyler osait me mater. Pathétique.

-Faudrait que je te fasses les ongles... dit Alice.

-Ouai. Oublies le rose pétasse !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Y'a un sentier pas mal là-bas, cela vous dit une balade ?

Tout le monde accepta. Je montai me changer et me recoiffer. L'eau m'avait fait bouclée, tant mieux. Je descendis et on partit vers le sentier que nous avait indiqué Alice. Edward entrelaça nos doigts. Il nous fit rester derrière les autres.

-J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose après...

Je lui envoyai un regard interrogateur. Il m'embrassa rapidement et me sortit son sourire en coin.

-Plus tard... murmura-t-il

On marcha tranquillement.

-Il y a pas mal de soleil ici, chuchotais-je.

Edward leva la tête vers les arbres.

-C'est vrai. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

Mon coeur eut un raté.

-Tu t'écoutes parler quelques fois ?

Il fronca les sourcils.

-Aucun de mes ex ne me parlait comme ça...

-Je ne veux pas ressembler à un de tes ex.

-Tu ne leur ressembles pas du tout. Loin de là.

Il sourit. Nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à ce que le sentier s'arrêta pour devenir des petits chemins.

-On va peut-être s'arrêter là... On rentre ?

-Hum, Alice, je voudrais faire montrer un truc à Bella... Rentrez on vous rejoins à la maison, expliqua Edward.

Alice eut un éclair de lucidité et nous sourit.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure !

-Ne faîtes pas les cochons ! s'exclama mon frère.

Rosalie lui administra une gifle derrière la tête.

-Tu connais le mot ''romantique'' Emmett ? Cherche dans un dictionnaire et en même temps prends des cours ! lâcha-t-elle

Il fit mine d'avoir mal. Tyler me lanca un clin d'oeil. Beurk. Ils partirent tous de l'autre côté. Je me tournais vers Edward.

-Alors ? demandais-je

Il me sortit un sourire craquant et me prit la main.

-Tu verras.

Il nous fit continuer sur des chemins pleins de cailloux.

-Je vais tomber Edward.

Il ria et ressera sa prise sur ma main.

-Je suis là pour te rattraper.

Je me demandais bien où il m'emmenait. Il s'arrêta devant de grands arbres.

-Faut couper là. C'est derrière.

Je le suivis sans broncher. Il se retourna et m'embrassa le front.

-Fermes les yeux mon coeur.

C'est mon coeur à moi qui eut son deuxième raté de la journée. Je l'écoutais. Il me fit avancer doucement devant. Je sentis son souffle vers mon oreille.

-Tu peux regarder.

J'ouvris instantanemment les yeux. Je fus éblouie. Nous étions dans une petite clairière, pleine de fleurs mauves et blanches. Les éclats du soleil illuminait certains recoins. J'entendis de l'eau couler. Il devait avoir un ruisseau pas très loin. Edward me sortit de ma contemplation.

-Tu aimes ?

Je souris, joyeuse.

-C'est magnifique...

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

-Je n'emploierai pas ce mot quand tu es là mais oui, c'est très beau.

Je détournais la tête et fixais la clairière. Il avait le don de me faire rougir en une seule phrase. J'avancais lentement vers le milieu.

-Tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps ? demandais-je

Il vint vers moi.

-Depuis le lycée. Je viens ici tout les étés. C'est un peu le coin où je réflechissais...

-Alice a dû avoir la même réaction que moi en venant ici.

-En fait, tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai fait montré cet endroit.

-Même pas Tanya ?

Il grimaca.

-Jamais je ne l'aurais emmené ici. Elle n'avait même pas envie de venir à Forks... Trop petit et campagnard pour elle, l'imita-t-il.

Je ris.

-Elle a l'air vraiment bizarre...

Il hocha la tête.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? demandais-je

-Tu es spéciale à mes yeux.

Je m'approchai et lui caressai la joue.

-Tellement spéciale... souffla-t-il

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et rapprochait son visage du mien. Il comprit mon geste et effleura mes lèvres.

-Ils sont partis boire un verre.

Après notre après-midi dans la clairière, Edward et moi étions rentrés. Ils nous avaient laissés un petit mot.

-Tu veux les rejoindre ? demanda-t-il

-Je te suis.

Nous nous rendîmes dans un petit bar. Ils étaient tous attablés au fond. Alice nous fit des gestes.

-Bon après-midi les amoureux ? questionna Rosalie.

-Super, souria Edward.

Nous nous assimes. Harry Clearwater arriva.

-Bella ! Content de te revoir !

-Salut Harry. Comment va Sue ?

-Bien !

Il se tourna vers Edward.

-Bonsoir. Emmett m'a raconté pour vous deux. Tu n'as pas l'air aussi débile que mon neveu pour gâcher ta vie.

Edward était perdu.

-Harry est l'oncle de Jacob, dis-je.

-Ah, non ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne la laisserais pas partir.

-Tant mieux, tu sais ce qui a de la valeur ! J'ai revu Jacob, il sort avec une blonde très niaise. Je ne lui parle plus, il a foutu sa vie en l'air.

Je grimacai.

-D'un côté, je suis contente qu'il m'ai trompée, il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Edward me frôla la main sous la table.

-Je suis content pour toi Bella, tu mérites un bel avenir.

-Merci Harry.

-Je vais partir, autrement madame va me faire une crise !

Je ris et lui fis un signe de main.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, me souffla Edward.

-Merci.

Il se leva et partit en direction du comptoir. Je le regardais, totalement amoureuse.

-Tu sais qu'il t'as emmenée dans sa cachette secrète ? me demanda Alice.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit.

-Il est chou. Dis moi, dès mon premier jour de reprise je dois aller chercher des photos. Tu pourrais m'accompagner ?

-Oui, je viendrais.

-T'es géniale ! Rosalie aussi vient, elle a son échographie juste après.

-Ah oui ! Tu vas revenir fière ! déclarais-je, en regardant la concernée.

-Cela va être super ! rêva-t-elle.

Edward revint avec nos deux boissons. Nous mangeâmes ici. En fin de soirée, nous rentrâmes. Je somnolai dans la voiture.

**Edward pov**

Mon ange dormait profondément. Je sortis de la voiture sans faire de bruit.

-Je montes directement. Bella dort.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la couchai sur mon lit. Je lui enlevais ses baskets et montai les couvertures sur elle. Je me changeai rapidement et la rejoignai. Je lui embrassai le front.

-Je t'aime mon bébé, murmurais-je.

Elle bougea légerement.

-Moi aussi.

**Vos avis les coupiiines ? Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end ! **


	25. Chapitre 25: Retour à New York

**Chapitre 25: **

**Bella pov**

-Bébé ? Tu manges avec m...

Je m'arrêtai net. Alice était avachie sur _mon_ canapé.

-Tu t'es réincarnée en Usain Bolt pendant la nuit ? demandais-je.

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes à Alice pour perturber le monde des gens...

-Nan, je pense que je l'aurai su... Mais si ta question était ''Bébé, tu manges avec moi ce soir ?'', je pense que mon frère se ferait un plaisir de te répondre ''Mais bien sûr, mon chou à la crème''.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Mon chou à la crème ? ricanais-je.

-Je sais, ton Edward, ne t'appelleras jamais comme ça... Mais j'ai déja entendu Emmett le dire à Rose.

J'haussai les sourcils.

-Mon frère ne pense qu'à la bouffe, c'est plus fort que lui, soupirais-je.

-Ma fraise des bois, ma chouquette... Il est délirant.

Je m'assis sur la table basse.

-Bon, c'était juste pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main mais je vois que non...

Cela fait tout juste deux jours que nous sommes revenus de Forks. Mon petit appartement m'avait manqué.

-Bah, j'ai tout rangé en arrivant donc sa devrait aller... Dis-je.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

-Bon après-midi les amoureux !

-Vous aussi !

Elle ferma la porte.

-J'ai des courses à faire. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, mon chou à la crème, ricana-t-il.

Je lui tapais le bras. Il me lança un regard taquin.

-Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux.

-Bien sûr, ma Bella.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. J'attrapais mon sac et mes clés.

On s'arrêta au centre commerciale le plus proche. Je naviguai dans les rayons en attrapant des produits de temps à és en caisse, Edward me tendit sa carte bleue.

-Tiens. Je dois aller voir... un truc. Je reviendrai dans pas longtemps.

-D'accord mais garde ça, c'est mes courses.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je mangerai avec toi ce soir, nan ?

-Et ? m'entetais-je.

Il sourit. Il savait très bien que je ne résisterai pas. Il la glissa dans la poche de mon jean. Il m'embrassa rapidement. Une grande blonde me regardait bizarrement. Trop tard blondasse, c'est le mien ! Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Edward. J'ai bien fait de lui demander de mettre ce jean ce matin... _Va en caisse Bella ! _Je payai rapidement - avec ma carte. Il n'était pas encore là. Je décidai de partir à sa recherche. Heureusement que je n'avais qu'un sac... Je reconnu sa chevelure cuivrée. Il était devant une bijouterie. Je posais délicatement mon sac par terre et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Pris sur le fait... murmurais-je.

Il sursauta puis se détendit.

-Tu cherches quoi ? demandais-je.

-Ah... Euh... Un cadeau pour... Alice.

L'anniversaire d'Alice était en février.

-Pour quand ?

-Hum... Noël.

-Tu t'y prends un peu tôt...

-Je fais des repèrages.

Je retrouvais la même chaîne que m'avait offert Félix.

-Félix m'a offerte celle-là à Noël il y a deux ans !

-Merde...

Je lui lançais un regard surpris.

-Bah oui, je ne vais pas acheter la même à Alice...

-Evidemment.

-On y va ?

**Plus tard**

-Edward ?

Il arriva dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés et en boxer. Quelques gouttes sur son torse...

-Oui ?

Il avait ce sourire en coin sexy. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que je le matais. J'éclaircissais ma voix.

-Euh... T'as un petit plat ?

Il avança, tandis que moi je reculais. Il en attrapa un.

-Tu sais Bella, on peut commander quelque chose...

-Nan, je cuisine pendant que tu vas t'habiller.

Il me lança un clin d'oeil en repartant vers la salle de bain. Je vais me vanter: j'ai le meilleur petit copain qu'une fille puisse rêver. Après manger, nous étions en train de regarder un film, callés sur le canapé. Je lui touchai le bras du bout des doigts. Je somnolai presque. Je sentis une main me caresser la joue.

-Viens, on va dormir Chérie.

Je n'avais même pas remarquer que le film était fini. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas tomber. Je me couchai à ses côtés. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla à lui. Je pensais soudainement à une chose.

-Dis, tu peux venir avec moi poser le livre au centre d'édition demain ?

Il m'embrassa la tempe.

-Je suppose que c'est un oui ?

-Tu supposes bien, souffla-t-il.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

**Edward pov**

Je me réveillai tout seul. Je me levai et allai en direction de la cuisine. Elle était en train de griller des toasts. Et elle ne portait que ma chemise, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je sifflais. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Petit pervers.

Elle posa une assiette sur la table.

-J'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ? boudais-je.

Elle s'assit en face de moi.

-Bonjour.

Je passai ma tête par-dessus la table. Elle sourit et m'embrassa.

-Heureux ?

-Plus qu'heureux !

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se leva pour prendre une tasse. Sa cuillère tomba et elle commença à se baisser.

-Nan ! Je vais le faire à ta place !

Elle me lança un regard surpris.

-Tu allais te baisser.

Je lui fis des gestes et elle rougit. Magnifique.

-Hum, manges. Je vais me préparer.

-Tu as mangé toi ? demandais-je.

-Oui, t'inquiètes.

Elle partit. J'attrapais un toast, en l'attendant.

Plus tard dans la matinée, on décida de passer au boulot de Bella. Elle sautillait jusqu'à la porte. Elle passa devant une secrétaire qui lui fit un signe.

-Bellaaaaa !

Je me tournais vers la voix. C'était Angela.

-Angiiiiie !

-Alors ces vacances ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ma Princesse.

-C'était génial !

Angela se tourna vers moi.

-Ca va Edward ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien. Alors ma Bells, tu t'es trouvé un copain à Forks.

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Oui, et il habite à New York.

Angela ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Il habite dans quel quartier ?

-Le mien.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

Je souris et mis mon bras sur la taille de Bella. Angela tapa des mains.

-Oh c'est génial ! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

Bella planta son regard dans le mien.

-Bella chériiiiiiiie !

Là c'était une voix d'homme. Mon ange eut un grand sourire, je grognais.

-T'inquiètes, il est 100% gay, fait gaffe à tes fesses.

Je déglutis. Un homme brun arriva et prit ma Bella dans ses bras.

-Salut Tom. Ca va ?

-Oui.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Dis-moi que c'est ton frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Hin, hin, désolé, celui-là, c'est mon petit copain !

Il eut un regard déçu.

-Petite chanceuse !

Angela ria. Moi j'avais plutôt peur...

**Tadaaaaam ! Vos avis ? Kissouilles les coupiiiines (ou coupiiiins !) !**


	26. Chapitre 26: Chez Rosalie et Emmett

**Chapitre 26: **

**Pov Edward**

Bella venait juste de me sauver. Tom était sympa mais pas mon genre.

-Tu rentres ou tu prends les escaliers ?

Je ne l'avais même pas vu rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Je la rejoignis.

-Tu choisissais entre Tom et moi ? rigola-t-elle.

Je lui pris les mains.

-Je vais te dire un secret...

Je m'approchais de son oreille.

-Je préfère clairement une jeune femme, brune, aux yeux chocolats et...

Je lui caressai la joue. Elle prit une jolie teinte rosée.

-...qui rougie à chaque fois que je fais ce geste.

Elle me fit un sourire timide.

-Je ne suis pas exceptionelle.

Je lui envoyais un regard sévère.

-Tu ne te vois pas clairement.

-Mais...

Je la coupai en l'embrassant. Elle répondit rapidement.

_''Tiit"_

Je grognais. Elle se recula en m'envoyant un sourire navré. Je la pris par la taille et laissai passer les gens qui voulaient prendre notre place, dans l'ascenseur.

**Bella pov**

_-Okay, ce soir. Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ? _

_-Mais nan ! s'écria ma belle-soeur. Je veux juste ton joli derrière accompagné de ton petit-ami et de sa soeur chez moi ! _

_-Okay, okay, j'ai compris ! A ce soir Rose. _

_-A toutes._

Elle raccrocha. Je rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine.

-On est invités chez Rosalie et Emmett ce soir.

-Okay. Il y aura qui ?

-Ta soeur et Jasper.

-Pas Félix ?

-Nan, il veut rester avec Jane, en tête-à-tête.

Je m'installai sur une des chaises.

-En parlant de tête-à-tête... commença-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, ne parles pas de rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te connais. Tu vas m'emmener dans un endroit hors de prix et tu vas prévoir tout pleins de trucs parfaits comme toi !

Il s'agenouilla devant moi pour être à mon niveau.

-Ce serait normal si je prévoyais des choses parfaites. C'est pour toi.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me persuader.

Il rit légèrement.

-Allez mon coeur. Fais ça pour moi...

-Tu sais très bien que je risque de fondre si tu me donnes tes petits surnoms touchants.

Il m'attrapa la main et l'embrassa.

-Mon amour ? susura-t-il.

-Edward, je t'aime mais parfois tu es vraiment énervant.

-C'est un oui ?

-A une condition: promet-moi de ne pas m'emmener dans un resto hyper cher. Ou je te jure, le lendemain tu vas retrouver une liasse de billet sur la table.

-Promis.

Il se releva un peu et frôla mes lèvres.

-Salut les amoureux ! Oh vous êtes chou !

Edward soupira et tourna la tête vers sa soeur.

-On t'as jamais appris à frapper à la porte ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Heureusement que je ne suis pas arrivée un peu plus tard. Mes yeux auraient vu quelque chose qu'il n'auraient jamais dû voir... ricana-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Edward se releva et s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Tu veux quoi Alice ? demanda-t-il.

Elle prit un air faussement boudeur.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon frère et ma belle-soeur d'amour sans aucun motif ?

Je pouffai.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? m'enquis-je.

-T'aurais un thé glacé ?

-Tu me connais Alice. Je ne peux pas vivre sans ça ! m'exclamais-je.

-Je confirme... chuchota Edward.

Je levai un sourcil dans sa direction.

-T'as un souci avec mon addiction au thé glacé ?

-Mais bien sûr que non, mon coeur.

Alice rigola et s'assit à côté de son frère. J'attrapais des verres au fond du placard. Edward avait une manie de ranger ses affaires au fond des meubles.

-Rosalie t'as appelé ? demandais-je.

Je pris la bouteille et posai le tout sur la table.

-Ouais.

-Il est où Jasper ? s'enquit Edward.

-Il dort. Pire qu'un petit vieux, se plaignit-elle.

-Non, il est juste fatigué de te supporter toute la journée... chuchota Edward.

Elle l'entendit et lui administra une gifle sur le bras.

**OoOoOoOo**

****-Bella ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ! s'écria ma belle-soeur.

-Ah non hein ! Là tu rejettes toute la faute sur Edward. C'est lui qui a prit la bouteille !

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Celui-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-T'as la chance d'être mignon !

Elle nous fit rentrer. Rosalie et mon frère habitaient dans un petite maison chaleureuse. Leur salon était beige, vraiment accueillant.

-Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama mon frère.

Il me plaqua un bisou sonore sur les cheveux et tapa l'épaule d'Edward.

-Ca va mon beau'f ?

-Tranquille et toi ? demanda mon petit ami.

-Je vais toujours bien ! C'est quand qu'elle arrive la liliputienne ?

-Je suis arrivée ! Et tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ! menaça Alice.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit voler.

-Je vais finir par être jaloux ! se plaignit Jasper.

Emmett lui fit une accolade.

-T'inquiètes mon poulet ! Rosie chérie, tu peux sortir l'apéro ?

-Tu as deux bras et deux jambes, et moi je suis enceinte donc tu te lèves toi !

Il se renfrogna et partit dans la cuisine.

-Quoi de beau ? demanda Rose.

-Oh, la routine, dit Alice.

-C'est clair. J'ai rendez-vous chez le gynéco dans deux jours.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent.

-C'est génial ! Tu nous diras tout ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et toi Alice, c'est quand que tu te mets au projet bébé ? demandais-je.

Jasper toussota.

-Je sais pas.

-Projet mariage ? essayais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules tandis que Jasper baissait les yeux.

-Champaaaaaaaagne ! cria mon frère.

Il nous servit nos verres.

-Au petit Emmett junior ! trinqua-t-il.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce sera une fille, dit-elle.

-On verra chérie, on verra.

**OoOoOoO**

****-Tu crois vraiment que Bella était assez désesperée pour sortir avec Sam ? fit remarquer Alice.

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'il était très con, dit Emmett.

-Vous savez que je suis là ? Et puis pourquoi je suis toujours le sujet de conversation ? demandais-je.

-C'est Edward qui a commencé ! l'accusa Emmett.

Edward me lança un clin d'oeil.

-T'aurais pas des anecdotes Alice ? demandais-je.

Elle fit mine de réflechir.

-Nan, il n'y en a pas qui me viennent...

-Normal, on parle d'Edward, rétorquais-je.

-Vraiment frérot, Tanya ! Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait !

-Je parie qu'elle est grande, blonde et super bien formée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tout mon contraire, dis-je.

-Bella... murmura Edward. Elle n'arrive pas à ta cheville.

Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa les cheveux.

-C'est vrai, confirma Alice. Mon frère était vraiment bête pour sortir avec elle. Toi tu es magnifique au naturelle, elle, elle devait rester deux heures devant le miroir !

Edward aquiesca.

-Caféééééééés tout chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuds ! s'exclama Emmett.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est un petit chapitre mais attention ! La semaine prochaine je suis en vacances donc j'écrirais de plus grands chapitres ! Kissouilles ^^ **

**PS: je l'ai écris devant Danse avec les stars, Tal et Matt Pokora sur ''Envole moi'' c'est juste dément ! **


	27. Chapitre 27: Le beau-frère

**larosesurleau: Merci !**

**Nathou Cullen: Moment sentimental ! Aie la grippe ! Je hais, j'espère que tu vas mieux ! Oui comme tu dis et puis c'est de sa faute heiin ! Il a pas à être aussi sexy mdr ! Hum, on verra, on verra, je vais pas en dire trop ! T'inquiètes Bella est là ! Merci et bisous aussi ! **

**enamor: Merci, ça me touche !**

**Grazie: Merci ! bisous**

**LFM'Ines: Et bah t'y es !**

**Pim'ouse: Merci et c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial... désolé, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre léger, bisous ! **

**Cassy-chou: Oui je regarde tout le temps ! Moi j'adore Emmanuelle Moire et Fauve ^^**

**jessiimelii: Et puis quoi encore ! Mdrr, allez soyons fou, peut-être un deuxième chapitre dans la semaine ! **

**CC-cullen-queen: Merci et oui je continuerais après !**

**Mk-tenebre: Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant ! Oui le collier, mon oeil mdr ! 100% gay, Bella se fout un peu de sa tronche mdr !**

**Chapitre 27**

-Laisse, je vais le faire, avant que tu te fasses mal.

Edward m'attrapa les assiettes des mains.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Edward.

Il les posa dans l'évier.

-Pour moi tu l'es. Il y avait un couteau dessus, je te connais, un pas de travers et tu te le plantais en pleine joue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tout de suites les grands mots.

Je rangeais les restes de pizza. Pas diététique le repas de midi... Je partis au salon. Edward me suivit. Il voulait me demander un truc, je le connaissais par coeur à force.

-Dis chérie, tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-On avait prévu de dîn...

_''Driiiiiiiiiiiiing''_

Sauvée par le gong ! Je courus ouvrir.

-Félix, saluais-je.

-Bella.

Il rentra et s'installa directement sur le sofa.

-La prochaine fois, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas ton doigts appuyé sur la sonnette.

-Pigé.

Il lança un regard à Edward.

-Je suis arrivé au mauvais moment ? demanda-t-il.

Edward secoua la tête et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Il soupira.

-Je vais mourir.

J'eus un cri étouffé. Il me rassure d'un geste de la main.

-Jane a organisé un apéro.

-Et ?

-Vous êtes tous invités.

-Mais ?

-Il y aura son frère, Alec.

-En même temps, elle en a qu'un... pouffais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir.

-Si Alec, alias le beau-frère terroriste, tient vraiment à te tuer, on sera tous là.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Swan !

-Alors arrête de flipper chochotte !

Edward nous regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne répliqua pas.

-Et faudrait que tu fasses une pancarte, où ce serait marqué _''Je suis chez mon Edward d'amour'' _ou _''Nous sommes occupés dans ma chambre donc dégage chaton !''_. Parce que c'est un vrai casse-tête vos changements d'appartements ! rétorqua-t-il.

Je lui frappais le torse.

-Okay c'est bon ! Je me demerderais avec mon instinct ! Je vais allez aider Jane avant qu'elle me tape une crise. Je tiens pas à dormir sur le canapé ce soir. A toutes les gosses !

Il partit en courant. Jane devait vraiment lui faire peur. Tant mieux, il sera mieux élevé ce gamin.

**oOoOoOo**

Jane habitait à quinze minutes de chez moi. J'allumai la radio de la voiture de mon petit-ami. Il conduisit lentement. Oh punaise.

-Alors tu es libre demain soir...

Je chantonnai sur la chanson.

-Bella... Le fait pas exprès...

-Qui me parle ?

-Ton petit-ami.

-Lequel ?

J'esquissai un petit regard vers lui pendant qu'il changeait de station de radio.

-Le seul.

-Ah ! Edward ?

-Evidemment. Tu veux dîner avec moi demain soir ?

-Tu sais, c'est très romantique avec le piano en arrière-fond...

-T'es en train d'esquiver...

Je lui caressais la main.

-Je te l'ai dit, la dernière fois, oui. Demain soir, c'est bon. Par contre regarde devant toi, si tu ne veux pas que ton dîner romantique finisse à l'hôpital...

Il tourna la tête. Comme par hasard, il accelera. Il se gara dans une petite allée. Il m'ouvrit la portière.

-C'est l'immeuble ici, indiquais-je.

Il me prit la main et nous montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage. Jane avait déja ouvert la porte sauf qu'elle n'était pas devant. Je tapais quand même.

-Entrez ! cria-t-elle.

Edward plaça son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous rentrâmes à l'interieur. Tout le monde était là, à part Alec et sa fiancée.

-Vous êtes chou ! s'exclama Jane.

-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu les vois ensemble, dit Alice.

Je rougis et levai ma tête vers Edward. Celui-ci affichait son sourire en coin. Jane se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Mon petit-ami me lâcha pour aller dire bonjour à Emmett et Jasper.

-Il est in love le Cullen ! chuchota-t-elle.

Je ris et la serra contre moi.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dis-je.

Elle plissa les yeux. Je lui tendis une boîte de chocolats. Je sais que c'était ses preferés, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu en manger de ceux-là !

-Merci, mais tu veux me faire encore prendre du poids ! Je peux même pas te dire le nombre de paëlla que j'ai mangé !

-Ah oui ! Comment c'était l'Espagne ?

-Magnifico ! _(Vous m'excuserez de ne pas avoir mis d'accent sur le premier ''i'' mais je sais pas comment faire!)_

-Stressé Félix ? ricana mon frère.

Je tournais ma tête vers celui-ci. Il était encore plus pâle que ce matin. Jane leva les yeux au ciel et me fit asseoir. Une furie blonde me sauta dessus. Alec.

-Choupette !

-Salut Alec. Ca fait longtemps !

-Mais bien sûr que oui ça fait longtemps !

-Tu m'as manqué !

Il me releva de terre et me fit tourner dans tous les sens. Il me reposa enfin. Jane lui sauta dessus.

-Salut frangin !

-Salut frangine ! Ca va ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas car elle courait vers sa belle-soeur. Celle-ci était une petite brune avec de grands yeux bleus-gris. Elle était mignonne.

-C'est toi Félix ? demanda Alec.

-Oui.

Il tremblait à peine...

-Bienvenue dans la famille frangin !

Il écarquilla les yeux et prit la poigne d'Alec. Trouillard. La fiancée d'Alec se rapprocha.

-Heidi, c'est bien ça ? demandais-je.

-Oui, et vous c'est Bella ?

-Oui, mais tutoie-moi, on a presque le même âge !

Elle me sourit et alla se présenter aux autres.

**OoOoOoO**

Nous étions tous assis, à discuter et surtout à boire. Bien sûr, du jus d'orange...

-Alors, ces préparatifs de mariage ? questionna Alice.

-Tout se passe bien, peut-être à part la robe... expliqua Heidi.

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents et attrapa son sac. Elle lui tendit une carte de visite.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu demandes Alice Cullen.

Elle hocha la tête et la remercia.

-Tu as encore mon T-shirt Bella ? s'enquit Alec.

-Je l'ai pas encore jeté !

Edward me frôla le bras.

-En fait Alec a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'offrir un T-shirt pour mon anniversaire, où était marqué _''T'es tout seul ? Appelle Bella au 72 400''. _Je l'ai maudit.

Félix et Alec éclatèrent littéralement de rire.

-Le pire, c'est que ton anniversaire est dans moins de trois semaines ! rigola Alec.

Edward esquissa un sourire. Les gars partèrent dans une discussion. Nous décidâmes de nous lever, pour débarrasser les verres.

-Alors cette échographie ? demandais-je à Rosalie.

Les filles se tournèrent automatiquement vers nous. Rosalie eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Magique... Je n'ai jamais autant pleurer de ma vie et Emmett non plus je pense... Pour l'instant, il est vraiment tout petit mais c'est vraiment extraordinaire. On a entendu son petit coeur battre, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'on a ressenti...

Nous étions toutes là à la contempler, émues. Je la pris dans mes bras. Heidi la félicita. Une bonne demie heure plus tard nous rejoignîmes les garçons. Je me tournais vers Edward.

-On y va ?

Il aquiesca et nous descendîmes, accompagnés d'Emmett et Rosalie.

**OoOoOoO**

Je fus réveillée par une main caressant mon dos. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et tombai sur les prunelles vertes d'Edward.

-Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleusement bien... Et toi ? chuchotais-je.

-Toujours quand tu es là, souffla-t-il.

J'approchai doucement mes lèvres vers les siennes. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de former un sourire, qu'elles étaient déja très occupées...

-T'as pas oublié ce qu'on devait faire ce soir ?

-Oh merde...

Il sourit et me ré-embrassa.

-Il est quelle heure ? demandais-je.

Il regarda le réveil.

-11 heures.

-Oh punaise !

Je me levais rapidement et me préparais.

-Désolé bébé, je t'envoie Jasper pour te tenir compagnie à midi !

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-A ce soir !

Je tapais contre la porte de ma meilleure amie. Elle m'ouvrit toute rayonnante.

-Alice, il faut que tu m'aides.

En un rien de temps, Jasper fut jeté dehors en pyjama.

**Bonne fin de soirée ! Bisous**


	28. Chapitre 28: Dîner

**Nathou Cullen: Oui c'est sûr mais je pense que Jane le trouverait sexy avec ses cheveux façon George Clooney ^^ Et oui, tu supposes bien ! Désolé, Edward aime trop sa Bella. Ne reste plus qu'à rêver de lui sous le sapin ! bisous !**

**Grazie: Merci ! bisous**

**enamor: Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir ^^ bisous**

**Mk-Tenebre: Hey ! Ouai j'aime bien faire des personnages cool, ça change ^^ Et tu sais quoi, je serais vachement capable de faire la même chose ! Mdrr merci ! bisous**

**larosesurleau: Merci, c'est vrai que notre petit Félix stresse trop pour son âge ! **

**LFM'Ines: Soumis ? Hilarant ^^ Expedition express ! ''Hum, désolé bébé, je t'envoie Jasper !'' Mdr, bisous **

**canada02: Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de nouveauté, mais j'y vais petit-à-petit ! Mdr, dans ce chapitre, Edward va raconter un peu sa petite vie à Bella... Mais ces chapitres sont des petits détails pour ce qu'il va bientôt arriver *clin d'oeil* ^^ En tout ca merci ! bisous**

**jessiimelii: Expedition express ! Merci et bisous ! Encore désolé pour le chapitre...**

* * *

**Chapitre 27:**

**Edward pov**

J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Bella se faire embarquer par ma soeur. Jasper était planté devant la porte, tout déboussolé.

-C'était quoi ça ? dit-il, en pointant la porte de son appartement.

-Une crise de filles. Allez viens mec, je t'héberge.

Je le fis rentrer.

-J'ai entendu Bella dire ''Alice, il faut que tu m'aides''. Elle est pas enceinte ? s'enquit-il.

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Je sortis de mes songes quand mon beau-frère ouvrit la bouche.

-Ben merde alors... Tu l'as mise en cloque, tu vas te faire tuer par Emmett vieux...

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Non, non ! Elle est pas enceinte ! Je l'ai juste invitée au resto ce soir.

Il souffla, soulagé.

-C'est pour ça qu'Alice est aussi excitée. Quant tu lui parles de rendez-vous, elle s'imagine déja tout un scénario, rit-il.

-C'est sûr.

-Pauvre Bella, si elle savait dans quoi elle s'est embarquée...

-Pourtant, tout ça ne sert à rien, enfin si mais elle n'a pas besoin d'une robe à 2 000 $ pour m'impressionner. Elle sera toujours magnifique à mes yeux...

**Bella pov**

-Fantastique ! Elle est parfaite, non ?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil. C'était une robe bleu marine qui devait m'arriver au milieu des cuisses. Elle avait des manches longues. Elle était toute simple mais tellement mon style.

-Je sais qu'Edward aime cette couleur sur toi. Et cette robe est moulante sans être vulgaire, elle met en valeur tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut.

Je souris faiblement et attrapais la robe.

-Tu l'enfileras après. Je vais d'abord te coiffer.

Je lisais un magazine -en même temps Alice n'a que ça- pendant qu'elle me coiffait.

-Voilà !

Je relevais la tête et apercut mon reflet. Elle avait pris mes deux mèches de devant et les avait attaché discrètement derrière _(Pour visualiser, dans l'avant dernier film, Bella fait un cauchemar à propos du mariage, elle s'imagine un scénario digne de Scream où elle voit tout ses invités bouffés par son charmant mari. Sa robe est pleine de sang. Ca vous revient ? Et bien, Alice a coiffé Bella comme dans cette scène.) _Elle me maquilla legèrement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je partis ouvrir.

-Salut Rose.

-Waouh Bella ! Splendide !

-Merci. Je reviens tout de suite, je vais aller chercher mon portable, ma mère devait m'appeller.

Je courus jusqu'à chez moi.

-Bella ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Trop tard. J'entendis un sifflement. Je relevais la tête et apercut Jasper et Edward. Merde ! J'avais zappé qu'ils étaient chez moi. Je rougis et courus jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux plus de moi à force de t'enfuir en courant ! rétorqua Edward, moqueur.

J'attrapais l'objet que j'étais venu chercher et repartit rapidement chez Alice.

-Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas tout vu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Nan, je ne crois pas...

Elle souffla et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain. La galère continue...

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois au salon. Jasper débarqua.

-Je crois que ton petit-ami t'attend !

Je souris et me précipitais dehors. Je me collai contre son torse.

-Elles ont voulu me tuer, chuchotais-je.

-Je ne les aurais pas laisser faire.

Je me reculai doucement pour l'admirer. Apollon pouvait remballer ses affaires, je lui ai trouvé un remplaçant.

-Tu es magnifique.

Il m'offrit un sourire et plaça ses mains sur ma taille. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Princesse...

Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. Je mis mes mains autour de sa nuque. Je remarquais un détail. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et des chaussures de ville. J'arrêtais mon inspection quand je l'entendis rire. Il me rapprocha plus de lui.

-Je vais répondre à ta question silencieuse. Je sais que tu as horreur de tous ce qui est luxueux donc, comme je te l'avais promis, je t'emmène dans un petit restaurant sympa mais je suis carrément sûr que tu vas adorer. Et j'allais pas me ramener en costard, ça aurait été louche.

J'aquiesçais et me mordais la lèvre. Je la relâchais immédiatement quand je sentis les lèvres d'Edward.

-Edward ! Lâche-la tout de suite ! Tu vas bousiller mon maquillage ! s'écria sa soeur.

Il ne l'écouta pas et plaça ses mains sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

-Je vais le tuer ce morveux !

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Ils vont bien respirer un jour, la rassura Jasper.

Il colla son front contre le mien.

-Hum, tu as un peu de rouge là, le taquina Jasper.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est de l'encre à lèvres, cela ne fait pas de tâches, le rassura Alice.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'embrasse ma petite amie ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

**oOoOoOo**

-Je veux tout savoir de toi mademoiselle Swan...

Nous étions dans un petit restaurant très chic, _"La Bella Italia"_. Il l'avait bien choisi.

-Tu sais déja tout monsieur Cullen...

-Non, tes animaux de compagnies quand tu étais petite ?

-Un poisson rouge. Je voulais un chien mais ma mère en a une peur bleue.

Il sourit.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai eu un lapin mais il a soudainement disparu. On l'a retrouvé chez le voisin et je soupçonne ma mère de le lui avoir donné. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ficherait cette bête à la porte car elle puait.

J'imaginais bien Esmée avoir une crise à cause d'un lapin... Une serveuse vint vers nous. Okay, le sourire elle l'a oublié ce matin tout comme son soutien-gorge... Elle se tourna vers _mon _Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, monsieur ?

Mon Dieu, les sous-entendus... Une baffe dans ta gueule me ferait vachement plaisir à moi ! Reste polie Bella...

-Bella ? me demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard haineux. Salope.

-Une cla... Hum, hum. Des raviolis aux champignons.

-Et vous, monsieur ?

Elle battit des cils.

-Je vais prendre la même chose. Vous pouvez m'emmener une de vos meilleures bouteilles de vin ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Bon elle commence à me pomper l'air avec ses ''monsieur''.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Oui, lançais-je.

Elle me lança un regard et partit vers le comptoir en déhanchant vachement son cul. Même le gars qui était à côté de notre table bavait alors qu'il y avait sa copine à côté. Une main se posa sur la mienne.

-Tu penses à quoi mon coeur ?

-Rien de spécial. Où en étions nous ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Les animaux de compagnie. Hum, changeons de sujet, combien d'ex petits amis ?

-Deux.

Il fut surpris.

-Et toi ?

-Deux mais disons qu'avant Tanya c'était... spécial.

-Hum, c'est bon j'ai compris, ris-je.

-Tu ne vas pas partir en courant ?

-Oh non, tu sais j'étais H24 avec Félix et il ramenait des filles à gogo donc...

Il rit doucement et regarda nos mains jointes.

-Ca fait combien de temps que ton frère et Rose sont ensemble ? s'enquit-il.

-Depuis le lycée. Rosalie ne s'entend pas avec ses parents donc elle est venu vivre ici avec mon frère qui m'a embarqué...

-Je devrais le remercier alors...

Une autre femme vint nous servir. Elle au moins avait pris son sourire -et son soutif'- ce matin. Elle nous servit un verre de vin.

-Merci.

Elle sourit et repartit en cuisine.

-Bon appétit.

-Toi aussi bébé.

Il sourit et s'attaquai à son plat.

**oOoOoOo**

-Je pourrais avoir l'addition ?

-Oui, monsieur.

Elle revint avec le ticket et un autre truc.

-Hum, je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de table...

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Il regardait toujours le petit bout de papier.

-Elle a l'air d'être ma soeur ? lui demanda-t-il, en me désignant de la main.

Elle rougit fortement.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais je ne suis vraiment pas interessé... Je suis heureux avec ma petite amie.

Elle reprit le bout de papier. Edward lui tendit l'argent.

-Je peux... essayais-je.

-Chut, dit-il.

-Mais...

-N'essaye pas.

J'haussai les épaules et m'enfonçai au fond de ma chaise. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la serveuse. Elle prit l'argent et nous remercia avant de repartir. Edward nous fit sortir.

-J'y crois pas... Elle t'as refilé son numéro de téléphone. Espèce de...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la bouche d'Edward s'écrasa sur la mienne.

-Tu allais dire un vilain mot Swan.

-Avoue que t'aurais aimé l'entendre...

Il m'envoya un clin d'oeil.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai tellement de fan dans le monde...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je sais une chose, commença-t-il, moi je suis ton plus grand fan.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, ici, maintenant, tu as interêt à remballer ton côté romantique, merci.

Il éclata de rire et nous longeâmes l'Upper West Side.

-Raconte moi ta vie à Chicago, chuchotais-je.

-Tout ? Même les détails qui fâchent ?

-Tout.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Comme tu le sais, je suis parti là-bas à 19 ans, quand tu venais d'arriver. Donc on ne s'est jamais vu. J'ai étudié à Roosevelt et j'ai eu mon diplôme là-bas. Je me suis fait quelques copains, jusque là tout allait bien. Puis un soir, mon ancien coloc' a ramené sa soeur, Tanya.

Il me lança un regard perplexe.

-Edward... Tout.

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

-Je l'ai trouvé sympa aux premiers abords. Et plutôt jolie... On a commencé à parler durant la soirée et j'ai finis par l'inviter. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur elle et on a finis par se mettre ensemble. Je... J'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour elle. Puis au bout de de deux mois de relations, je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec un de mes potes. J'ai décidé de finir mon année et de partir près de ma famille, à New York. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait.

J'aquiesçai. Il me prit la main.

-Et si je ne t'ai pas invitée dès le début alors qu'elle si, c'est parce que si je m'étais reçu un râteau de sa part, j'aurais lâché alors que si c'était toi qui m'en avait mis un, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie. J'ai voulu bien faire les choses avec toi, ne pas te brusquer. Aller à ton rythme. Je sais que tu avais des sentiments pour Jacob. Même si tu n'en as plus maintenant.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ses pupilles vertes brillaient.

-Hum, et je l'ai pas dis, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et encore plus... Chaque jour je l'aimais un peu plus profondément. Il m'embrassa le front et je me calai contre lui.

**Vos avis ? Je vais faire un peu avancer le temps à partir de maintenant. J'ai décidé pour ce chapitre, de réveler un peu sa rencontre avec Tanya et tous les détails qui vont avec... Bonne semaine ! **


	29. Chapitre 29: Boulot

**jessiimelii: merci ! bisous**

**LFM'Ines: Oui ! merci ! bisous**

**Lulu: merci ! bisous**

**Mk-tenebre: Oui c'est vrai que tout le monde lui fait manger des raviolis ! C'est un espèce de clin d'oeil au livre ! merci, bisous**

**canada02: merci, oui c'est vrai, Tanya va rappliquer ! bisous**

**bellardtwilight: merci ! bisous**

**Nathou Cullen: Moi aussi je l'aime ! Ouh oui ! bisous bisous **

**larosesurleau: c'est sûr ! bisous**

**grazie: merci ! bisous**

**enamor: Hum, peut-être... merci, bisous !**

**Chapitre 29 (****deux semaines après)**

-Edward.

-Hum ?

-Il faut que tu te lèves.

Il grogna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

-C'est ton premier jour de travail. Faut pas que t'arrives en retard.

Il sortit sa tête de sa cachette. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, rigolais-je.

Il soupira et se laissa retomber. Il me fixa quelques secondes.

-Je t'ai fait un petit-déjeuner. Va te préparer.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis déja prête, feignant.

Je lui embrassais la joue et rejoignis la cuisine. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail. Il arriva cinq minutes après, tout prêt.

-Tu veux nourrir tout l'immeuble ? s'enquit-il, fixant la table.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tais-toi et mange.

Il ne m'écouta pas et s'approcha.

-T'es une vilaine, bouda-t-il.

Je souris. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, soufflais-je.

J'accrochai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi. Il passa le bout de son nez sur le mien, ce qui me fit rire.

-Dans 10 jours, c'est ton anniversaire... murmura-t-il.

Je l'embrassais pour le couper. Je déteste parler de mon anniversaire.

-Tu aimerais quelque chose en particulier ?

Je lui fis une grimace.

-Je déteste les cadeaux.

-Et si il vient de moi ? sourit-il.

-C'est encore pire.

Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

-Et si cela ne m'a rien coûté ?

-Alors c'est bon.

Il sourit et me réembrassa.

-Tu devrais peut-être manger. Il ne te reste que vingts minutes...

Il s'installa à table.

-Prêt pour ton premier jour professeur Cullen ?

-Bien sûr mademoiselle Swan.

Il me servit son sourire en coin habituel.

Vingts minutes plus tard, il prit ses affaires.

-Je vais y aller...

Je m'approchais jusqu'à lui.

-Bien sûr. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Dix-sept.

-Je serais là.

Je joignis mes mains derrière son dos. Il m'embrassa longuement. Je devais ressembler à une tomate.

-A ce soir, mon coeur.

-A ce soir. Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

-Je t'aime plus.

Je souris en secouant négativement la tête. Il me fit un léger signe avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Je décidais de travailler sur le nouveau livre que je devais corriger.

Les 17 heures arrivèrent rapidement. Je vérifais mes mails, un café à la main quand j'entendis la porte grincer.

-Bella ?

-Ici, Edward !

Il vint vers moi.

-Bonne journée ? m'enquis-je.

Il afficha un sourire craquant.

-Plutôt bien. Les élèves sont cool...

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Et les élèves femmes ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas une qui t'arrive à la cheville.

-Heureusement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'écran de mon ordinateur.

-Boulot ? demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête.

-Je dois envoyer le nouveau chapitre à Angela. Mais avant, je veux un bisou.

Il m'embrassa doucement.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Edward avait repris le travail. On passait nos soirées ensemble, à discuter... On s'appellait le midi ou bien quelques fois, il venait carrément manger chez moi.

Nous étions vendredi, Edward ne devrait pas tarder. Je fermais mon ordinateur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il a dû oublier ses clés. Il est pas possible ! C'est son appartement ! Je partis ouvrir. Je ne tombais pas sur Edward mais sur une femme.

-Euh... Bonjour ?

Elle me regarda de haut en bas.

-Edward n'est pas là ?

**Hihihi je suis sadique ! C'est un tout petit chapitre mais le prochain risque d'être riche en émotion ! Kissouilles !**


	30. Chapitre 30: Le retour des infidèles

_Je partis ouvrir. Je ne tombais pas sur Edward mais sur une femme. _

_-Euh... Bonjour ? _

_Elle me regarda de haut en bas. _

_-Edward n'est pas là ?_

**Chapitre 30: **

-Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre...

-Et bien, je vais attendre, soupira-t-elle.

Je serais malpolie si je lui demandais qui elle était ? Je décidais d'attendre le retour d'Edward, pour avoir des explications. Elle était assise sur une marche d'escalier, jouant avec son téléphone. En tout cas, elle était vraiment belle. De longs cheveux blonds, tombant en cascade derrière son dos et des yeux gris-bleus qui s'accordait avec son haut. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Edward s'immobilisa quand il me vit devant la porte. Il sourit et s'approcha. Je fis un léger geste vers la créature blonde. Son sourire se fana.

-Tanya ?

Alors c'était elle son ex ? Evidemment. Blonde aux yeux bleus, grande et tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

-Comment tu vas Edward ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle se leva pour être face à lui.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles au bout de six mois ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais te prendre dans mes bras après t'avoir surprise avec un autre mec au lit ?

Elle ria.

-Ecoutes chéri, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

-Ton chéri, tu te le gardes pour un de tes mecs, okay ?

-Bien sûr. Alors tu es venu te cacher à New York ? Loin de Chicago tout ça !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'ai une famille, moi.

Il perdait son calme.

-Edward... soufflais-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard devint doux.

-C'est qui celle-là ? cracha-t-elle.

Là, c'est moi qui perdait mon calme.

-Déja une, elle a un prénom, c'est Bella. Et de deux, celle-là, c'est ma petite-amie, donc le ton que t'emploie, tu vas te le garder aussi.

Elle sourit, moqueuse.

-Et bien dis-donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite-amie, lundi, quand je t'ai envoyé un message.

J'ouvris la bouche. Elle lui avait envoyé un message et il ne m'avait rien dit ? Edward haussa un sourcil. Il allait répliquer mais une autre voix le coupa.

-Bébé ?

Un homme monta. Dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Jacob ?

Il croisa mon regard.

-Hey Bella ! T'habites ici maintenant ?

Il osait me demander ça ?

-Oui, elle habite avec moi.

Je regardais Edward. Il venait de dire quoi, là ?

-Tu as fait vite ! Tu t'es vite débarassé de moi, hein ? demanda-t-il, acide.

-C'était toi qui était avec elle quand je vous ai surpris ! s'exclama Edward.

Je repensais à ce mercredi soir, il était au lit avec une blonde.

-Bien sûr Eddy que c'était lui ! dit-elle.

-Ne m'appelles pas Eddy !

Je regardais Jacob. Il se foutait de moi, là ?

-Donc, en fait, les semaines de stage que tu partais faire dans d'autres états, c'était pour la voir ?

Il ricana.

-Evidemment. Tu croyais quoi ?

-Et Tanya, je supposes que c'est pareil ? demanda Edward.

Elle aquiesça en souriant.

-Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir, ricana Jacob.

Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine.

-En fait non, Jacob. Comme on dit ''Le hasard fait bien les choses''. Tu as tout raté. Grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré Edward, souris-je.

Son sourire se fana.

-Et grâce à toi, Tanya, Edward m'a rencontré. Et tu as tout perdu, finis-je.

Elle me regarda de haut.

-Non, j'ai Jacob.

Je pouffai.

-Oh, d'ici deux mois, il t'aura lâché pour une autre, rétorquais-je.

Ils ne rigolaient plus. Edward afficha un sourire. Une porte s'ouvrit. Alice apparut.

-Non, mais dîtes-moi que c'est une blague ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tanya devint toute pâle.

-Mon ex belle-soeur ! Comment vas-tu Tanya ? Tu recherches des gars sur New York maintenant ? En même temps, tu as dû user le stock de capotes de Chicago !

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Tanya déglutit. Edward était adossé à la porte, savourant le spectacle. Alice s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

-Tu crois peut-être que tu peux récuperer Edward ? Je vais te dire une chose. Si je te recroise dans cet immeuble, ou même dans la rue, je te refais ton portrait. Je ne plaisante pas. Tu as fait du mal à mon frère. Tu mérites la même chose. Lui il est heureux maintenant, sans toi.

Elle se tourna vers Jacob.

-Et toi clébard ! Tu crois que je t'ai oublié ? Ce sera le même traitement. Donc maintenant vous allez dégager d'ici. Je vais faire une course. Si je vous vois dans les parages, je préviens les flics.

Puis elle disparut. Elle avait beau être petite, elle fait vachement peur.

-Quelque chose à rajouter ? m'enquis-je.

Tanya secoua la tête.

-Je ne vous montre pas le chemin.

Je rentrais dans l'appartement. Edward me suivit. Je m'installais sur le canapé et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

-Ca va Bella ?

Je levais la tête vers lui.

-C'était quoi ce message ?

Il soupira. J'en étais sûr. Je me levais et attrapais mon sac.

-Bella... C'est pas vrai !

-Si tu le dis. Je vais faire un tour.

Je luttais pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Je claquais la porte et descendis dans le hall.

**Edward pov**

-Putain !

Il fallait qu'elle revienne pour foutre la merde ! Je n'avais jamais reçu de message de sa part. J'avais bloqué son numéro pour ne plus entendre parler d'elle. Résultat, Bella était parti. Je me laissais tomber contre le mur. Les minutes passèrent. Ma porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Je te jure Edward, si tu me fais perdre cette belle-soeur, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Alice.

-Elle est en bas en train de pleurer et toi tu restes assis là, à rien foutre !

Je levais mon regard.

-Elle pleure ?

-Oui, ça lui a fait un choc de revoir Jacob !

Je me levais rapidement et descendis les marches quatres à quatres. Un petit corps frêle était collé au mur, la tête sur les genoux et les mains sur les yeux. Des sanglots lui échappaient. Je m'agenouillais devant elle.

-Bella... Mon amour, ne pleure pas... Chut, soufflais-je.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes. D'autres larmes inondèrent son visage.

-Hey mon coeur... Il est parti, il ne reviendra plus.

Je la pris contre moi et lui caressais les cheveux. Ses sanglots diminuèrent.

-Viens, on monte.

Elle s'essuya les yeux.

-Je prefère dormir chez moi, ce soir.

J'aquiesçai doucement.

**Bella pov**

Je me torturais toute seule. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas allé avec lui, chez lui ? Parce que je suis une idiote. J'ai cru son ex alors que j'aurais dû croire mon petit-ami. Je claquais la porte de chez moi et tapais contre celle d'Edward. Il ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient tout rouge. Il avait pleuré.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ? murmura-t-il.

-Je t'ai oublié, toi. Je suis une idiote. J'ai cru ton ex, à la place de te croire toi.

Il sortit doucement.

-C'est pas grave. Elle peut-être très persuasive, chuchota-t-il.

-Mais je suis quand même une idiote, sanglotais-je.

-Ne pleure pas, bébé. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Je reniflais.

-Il te reste une place pour moi ?

Un vrai sourire illumina son visage.

-Il reste toujours une place pour toi.

**Voilà, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point, deux chapitres en deux jours, c'est pas mal, non ?**


	31. Chapitre 31: Virus anti-anniversaire

**Chapitre 31:**

**Bella pov:**

J'étais couchée sur le canapé, avec un mal de tête énorme. On sonna à la porte. Edward partit ouvrir.

-Bella !

Alice débarqua devant moi.

-Oh... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Pourquoi tu parles si fort ? grognais-je.

-Ouille, mal de crâne ? Et dis c'est ton anniversaire demain !

Edward mit une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

-M'en fous.

Elle ne parut pas choquée. Elle avait l'habitude.

-Non, on s'en fout pas ! On va le fêter ! Vingts-quatre ans, ça se fête !

-Ne me rappelle pas mon âge, s'il te plaît.

Edward esquissa un sourire.

-Je vais te laisser grogner dans ton coin. J'ai une fête à préparer !

Et elle partit, nous laissant seuls dans le salon. Je plaquais une main sur mon front et soupirais. Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et plaça sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu veux que j'appelle mon père ?

-Non, Edward. Ca va passer.

Il me regarda dans les yeux pour savoir si je mentais.

-D'accord.

Il voulait me demander quelque chose mais je voyais qu'il hésitait.

-Poses ta question, chuchotais-je.

-Tu... Ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Je grimaçais. Hier était la pire journée de ma vie. Revoir son ex et l'ex de votre petit ami en même temps c'est... assez spécial !

-Edward...

Il allait me couper mais je plaçais un doigt devant sa bouche.

-Arrêtes de te torturer. Ce n'est pas à cause d'hier. J'ai mal à la tête, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, là où la douleur persistait. Cela me fit un bien fou. Il posa son visage au creux de mon cou.

-On va dire que c'était notre première dispute en tant que couple... chuchota-t-il.

Je lui caressais les cheveux.

-Tu comptes en avoir d'autres ? ris-je.

Une douleur se déclencha . Je ne ris plus.

-Non, je n'aime pas me fâcher avec toi. Ni même te faire pleurer...

-Tu ne m'as pas fait pleurer. C'était de la colère mélangée à pleins d'autres choses...

Il se releva.

-Moi, je vais me mettre en colère si tu ne vas pas te coucher.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me transportait à travers l'appartement. Il me coucha sur le lit et se ré agenouilla devant moi.

-Je vais faire une... course. Tu te reposes, d'accord ?

-On dirait que tu parles à un enfant... Mais d'accord.

Il me fit son sourire en coin avant de s'engouffrer dehors. Je partis dans un sommeil profond...

**oOoOoOo**

-Edward t'abuses là ! Je ne suis pas mourante !

-Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ma petite femme ? Tu es malade, mon coeur.

Il m'avait appellée ''sa petite femme''... Je l'embrassais fougueusement, ce qui nous fit perdre l'équilibre.

-En fait, je vois que tu vas mieux !

Nous étions tombés sur le canapé, moi sur lui.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? m'enquis-je.

Il éclata de rire. Il me fit basculer pour être au dessus de moi.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu viens de me faire mal ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Tiens, je devrais te torturer alors...

Il s'attaqua à ma bouche comme je l'avais fait dernièrement. A bout de souffle, je me reculais. Je remarquais un petit sac vers sa veste.

-Tu as fais des achats ? demandais-je.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

-C'est une surprise...

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-J'avais dis pas de...

-Chut...

-Mais...

-Chut...

Je me renfrognais. Il allait me le payer.

**oOoOoOo**

-Edward ! C'est quoi ça ?

Je fixais la table du salon, la bouche ouverte. Edward passa ses bras sur ma taille et me posa des petits baisers dans le cou. Il savait que j'allais craquer si il faisait ça.

-Un petit déjeuner de Princesse pour une Princesse qui fête ses vingts-quatre ans ?

Il me fit tourner de son côté. Il affichait sa petite moue triste. Je fondis et le pris dans mes bras.

-Merci, bébé. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

-Tut,tut. Je fais ce que je veux ! Bon anniversaire, mon amour.

Ce mec allait me tuer, un de ces jours...

**oOoOoOo**

-Edward ? La robe, bleue ou grise ? m'écriais-je.

Il était dans la cuisine tandis que moi, j'étais dans la chambre.

-La bleue marine !

Je haussais les épaules et l'attrapais. Je me préparais et le rejoignis dans la cuisine. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu es splendide bébé. Cette couleur te va magnifiquement bien.

Je rougis.

-Celle-là aussi d'ailleurs.

La sonette retentit. Alice, je présume. J'ouvris la porte. Un géant me prit dans ses bras.

-Hey soeurette ! Je dois t'embarquer toute l'après-midi !

Je me détachais de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as l'air ravie ! rétorqua-t-il.

-Mais si c'est bien ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Ton copain et tous les autres préparent ta surprise.

Une grimace étira mes lèvres.

-Allez, viens. On va discuter autour d'un petit verre.

J'aquiesçais. Edward sortit de la cuisine.

-Au lieu de vous regarder comme des chiens affamés, embrassez-vous et on y va ! soupira mon frère.

Edward attrapa une fine écharpe sur le porte-manteau et me l'enfila, tout en me déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas que tu tombes encore plus malade... Bonne après-midi.

-Merci, frangin ! Hop frangine, en voiture !

Je suivis mon frère jusqu'à sa voiture. Il nous emmena dans un petit bar branché du centre ville.

-Votre commande ? nous demanda le serveur.

-Un café et une bière, s'il vous plaît, dit Emmett.

Le serveur repartit.

-Tu es malade ? s'enquit-il.

-J'avais un mal de crâne épouvantable hier et là, j'ai mal à la gorge. J'ai du attraper froid...

-C'est ça de se mettre à poil toute la journée !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Edward ?

Mon visage du s'illuminer car Emmett souriait.

-C'est parfait. Il est parfait.

-Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas, pour toi, d'un deuxième Jacob.

Je ne lui parlerais donc pas du petit accrochage d'hier.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, p'tite soeur. Tu mérites plein de bonheur.

Sa main vint sur la mienne. J'aimais mon frère. On a toujours eu cette complicité, qui nous unissait. Surtout depuis le divorce de nos parents. Un sourire illumina nos visages...

Deux heures et une longue discussion après, nous partîmes chez Esmée et Carlisle. Alice avait du prévoir un gros truc. Je la détestais pour ça. La porte s'ouvrit et la lutine diabolique me tira à l'interieur.

-Ferme les yeux ! Ferme les yeux !

Je suivis ses ordres et la suivait à travers la maison. Elle nous fit arrêter.

-Tu peux les ouvrir !

Je fus sous le choc quand je vis mes parents et Phil en face de moi. Ma mère m'enlaça fortement.

-Ma Bella chérie ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

-Toi aussi, maman.

Phil me prit aussi dans ses bras.

-Bon anniversaire, Bella !

-Merci, Phil.

Je m'approchais de mon père qui me souriait. Je le pris tout de même dans mes bras, même si nous n'aimions pas forcément les contacts physiques. Je tapais la bise à Rosalie et Jasper. Edward était dans un coin, me regardant. Je devais avoir un sourire niais car au bout d'un certain temps, il s'approcha. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser car il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas. Mon père est flic, vous comprenez... J'entendis un gloussement.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose par hasard, jeune fille ? rétorqua ma mère.

Oups...

**Vos avis ? J'ai remis ce chapitre car j'avais eu un bug et du coup ça m'avait coupé un morceau du chapitre...**


	32. Chapitre 32: Anniversaire, partie 2

**Chapitre 32: **

**Edward pov**

_-Tu n'aurais pas oublier de me dire quelque chose par hasard, jeune fille ? rétorqua ma... belle-mère._

Je me reculais à contre-coeur de Bella pour qu'elle puisse affronter sa mère. Une petite moue adorable orna son visage.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

Renée répondit négativement. Bella m'attrapa la main et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Je suis en couple, avec Edward.

Toutes les filles de la maison tapèrent dans leurs mains. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu un mois en arrière...

-Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Renée.

Elle nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Au moins, elle m'aime bien.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir Edward comme beau-fils !

Bella haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne l'as vu que pendant une semaine.

-Mais c'est suffisant, chérie !

Bella se colla contre moi.

-Tu t'habitueras à ma famille... Juste une question de temps.

Je ris légèrement.

-Vous savez quoi, Bella va ouvrir ses cadeaux tout de suite ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! s'exclama Alice.

Ma petite amie écarquilla les yeux. Ah oui, les cadeaux...

-Il n'y a pas de cadeau, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je lui embrassais les cheveux.

-Si, il y en a...

Elle me lança un regard assassin. J'étais foutu... Ma soeur lui tendit un paquet. Elle l'attrapa en soupirant. Tellement mignonne !

-Rien de gênant ? s'enquit-elle.

Emmett éclata de rire.

-Hum, c'est de la part des deux pipelettes donc c'est à toi de voir.

Elle toucha le papier.

_Driiiing !_

Ils allèrent ouvrir. Bella jeta un coup d'oeil dans le paquet. Elle le referma de suite en rougissant.

-Elles vont me le payer...

Je lançais un regard dessus. Un petit bout de tissus dépassait. Je souris joyeusement.

-Il est bleu ? demandais-je.

-Petit pervers, lâcha-t-elle.

Je la collais contre moi.

-C'est plus un cadeau pour moi... soufflais-je.

Je lui posais un baiser en dessous de l'oreille. Elle frissona.

-Donc, tu as ouvert ton cadeau... Heureux Edward ? me demanda Rosalie.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Tu ne peux même pas savoir !

Bella avait les joues en feu.

-Mon petit rayon de soleil !

Félix l'attrapa et la fit voler en l'air. Elle ria et se colla à lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, chaton.

Il lui plaqua un bisou sur le front.

-Je suis désolé, poupée. Je t'ai un peu laissé ces derniers temps...

-Non, on a tous les deux quelqu'un maintenant. C'est normal qu'on veuille passer du temps avec eux...

Ils s'enlacèrent. Je décidais de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je rejoignis les autres en cuisine.

-Tu l'as mis où ? s'enquit Emmett.

-Dans la chambre d'ami. Il m'aime plutôt bien, souris-je.

-Cool !

Nous sortîmes au bout de quelques minutes.

-On a un autre cadeau, mis à part celui d'Edward, déclara ma mère.

-Il ne fallait pas, Esmée... commença-t-elle.

-Tu fais partie de la famille, et puis on sait que tu as horreur que les gens payent pour toi mais là, nous nous sommes mis à plusieurs. Accepte.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe. Bella l'ouvrit et un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage.

-Un voyage en Californie ? Merci.

Elle enlaça toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous participés.

-Par contre, ce sera pour le mois de février vu qu'il va commencer à faire froid et que vous n'êtes pas en vacances... s'excusa ma mère.

-Oh non mais c'est parfait ! Merci, vraiment.

Je lui caressais la joue.

-Je reviens.

**Bella pov**

Edward était monté faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Edward m'a dit que tu étais malade. Tu vas mieux ? me questionna Carlisle.

-Oui, j'ai pris des médicaments.

-Oh vous savez, on sait tous pourquoi elle est malade... Elle ne doit pas être très habillée... ricana Félix.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-J'ai dis exactement la même chose cette après-midi ! s'exclama Emmett.

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieure. Raconter des trucs comme ça devant mes parents et surtout ceux d'Edward, bande d'imbéciles... J'entendis un jappement. Une petite boule de poil blanche courut vers nous.

-Oh, vous avez un chien Esmée ? m'extasiais-je.

Elle répondit négativement. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Edward vint à mes côtés, tout souriant.

-Alors, on l'appelle comment ? déclara-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ce sera un peu comme notre enfant... Il lui faut un prénom.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Tu... Tu... bégayais-je.

-Bon anniversaire, chérie.

Je fixais longuement le petit chiot. C'était le notre ? Il était tellement adorable. Je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur. Je lui caressais le bout du museau. Il était tout content.

-C'est un garçon ? m'enquis-je.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Coucou mon pépère ! soufflais-je.

-Quelle idée as-tu eu Edward ? Le chien va prendre ta place maintenant ! rétorqua Emmett.

Je ne relevais pas, trop occupée à caresser cette petite canaille. Je le pris dans mes bras et me levais.

-On va vous laisser dicuter... On sera dans la cuisine, déclara Esmée.

Ils partirent tous. Edward me fixait avec un sourire.

-Tu... Tu avais tout prévu ? demandais-je.

Il se rapprocha et caressa la petite tête du chiot.

-Tu te rappelles de la fois où nous étions en vacances et qu'un petit chien était venu vers toi ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Et bien, depuis ce jour là, j'ai eu cette idée. Il te plaît ?

Il avait fait tout ça pour moi... Je posais le chiot par terre. Edward me regardait d'un air inquiet. Je me collais contre son torse.

-Tu est formidable, Edward.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Tu... Tu fais tout pour les personnes que tu aimes... Tu es gentil, intelligent, fidèle et surtout... aimant. Je pourrais te dire tout pleins d'autres adjectifs mais ce serait long. Merci, murmurais-je.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Jamais je n'avais ouvert mon coeur comme ça à Jacob. Il l'enleva avec son pouce et m'embrassa longueument, amoureusement.

-Tu pourras pleurer après ça...

Je le regardais, inquiète. Il m'emmena sur le canapé du salon. Je m'assis. Il s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Maintenant c'est à mon tour...

Il me tendit une clé.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre ma vie sans toi, dorénavant. En fait, ma vie c'est toi. Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants avec toi. Mais on va y aller petit à petit. On a déja un chien.

Il sourit et appella _notre_ chiot.

-Je veux me lever à tes côtés tous les matins. Je veux te voir le plus longtemps possible dans une journée. Et pour ça...

Il posa la clé sur mes genoux.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'emménager avec moi ?

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. Au bout de deux minutes de silence, il attendait toujours.

-Ou...Oui ! bégayais-je.

Ce petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne.

-Merci, mon coeur.

J'avais besoin de me décontracter là. Trop d'émotions d'un coup. Je me ruais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Récapitulons: j'ai un chien et je vais emménager avec Edward.

Punaise. Ma vie est magnifique...


	33. Chapitre 33: Stitch & Co

**mekissa27: Ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas trop en fait, ça dépendra de mon inspiration...**

**tiffany005: Merci ! Ca fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ^^**

**Ines Agron Stew: Coucou ! Merci, ça me touche ^^ La suite en bas ! Pour l'action, ne t'inquiètes pas. La routine n'existe pas chez eux, mdr. Dans ce chapitre, c'est des retrouvailles... Hum, tu verras... **

**Nathou Cullen: Non c'est le mien ! T'as oublié un adjectif dans ta liste: sexy ^^ mdr. Gros bisous**

**LFM'Ines: Toutes tes reviews me font rire. Le AAAAAAAAAAAH c'est trop cool particulièrement ! **

**larosesurleau: Merci ! Bella en a trouvé un de particulier !**

**Chapitre 33: **

**Bella pov**

-Oh c'est joli chez toi, chérie ! s'enthousiasma ma mère.

-C'est surtout banal, chuchotais-je.

Ma mère, Phil et mon père parcoururent la pièce du regard.

-Et donc, vous allez dormir ici... déclara Edward.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne veux plus venir emménager chez moi ? s'enquit-il.

Mon père grogna. Il aimait bien Edward mais imaginer sa petite fille vivre avec un garçon était difficile pour lui...

-Donc, vous dormirez ici, souris-je.

**oOoOOoOo**

Je me réveillais seule, du bruit parvenait du salon.

-Salut la fêtarde ! s'exclama Jasper.

Mon père et Phil interrompirent leur discussion pour me dire bonjour. C'était génial qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Je levais ma main en signe de salutation et partis en cuisine. J'attrapais la boîte de café en poudre et plongeai ma cuillère à l'interieur.

-Bien dormi ?

Ma cuillère tomba à terre sous la surprise.

-Merde ! grognais-je.

-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa mon petit-ami.

-C'est pas de ta faute. Elles en font qu'à leur tête ! dis-je, en désignant mes mains.

Il les coinça entre les siennes et m'embrassa la joue.

-T'as pas eu assez de temps hier soir pour faire tes petites affaires, Edward ? rétorqua Jasper, en mimant le dégoût.

Comme si ce genre de chose le dégoûtait...

-Je ne suis jamais rassasié moi, le défia Edward.

Je virai rouge coquelicot. Je m'occupai de nettoyer le café par terre avant de me faire remarquer.

-On dirait que tu parles de bouffe... Oh je vois pourquoi ! s'exclama Jasper.

Mon chiffon atterit en plein sur son visage.

-Evites de parler de ça, ici. Il y a mes parents à côté ! le prévins-je.

Il fit une moue outrée.

-Jamais je n'aurais parlé de ta se...

-Ferme-la, le coupais-je.

-Okay, t'as du sucre ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour ça... Je lui indiquais le placard du haut. Il l'attrapa et repartit dans le salon, non sans avoir lancé un ''pas de cochonneries les gosses !''.

Stitch courut vers moi. Oui, j'avais décidé de l'appeler Stitch, il était tellement mignon mais aussi machiavélique.

_Flashback._

_Je zappais. Il n'y avait rien à la télé. Je tombais sur un film pour les gosses: Lilo et Stitch. Mon petit chiot aboya sur mes genoux. Oui, je sais, il est déja mal habitué mais comment résister avec cette petite bouille ? Il aboya une deuxième fois. Il regardait la télé, c'était flippant. _

_-T'aimes bien ça mon pépère ? _

_Il me lécha la main. Une révélation vint à moi. _

_-Edward !_

_Il leva les yeux de son piano. _

_-Oui ?_

_-J'ai trouvé un prénom ! _

_Fin du Flashback._

-Tu veux manger mon gros ? s'enquit Edward.

Je crois qu'on utilise tous cette voix niaise pour parler à un chien... En tout cas, Edward y était attaché.

**oOoOoOo**

Le week-end était fini et Edward travaillait. Ma mère avait passé la matinée avec moi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sûrement elle. J'ouvris et tombai sur Tanya.

-Bonjour, Bella.

Elle affichait un petit sourire timide tandis que moi j'avais plutôt un regard agressif.

-Alice ne t'as pas assez prévenu ? crachais-je.

Elle baissa le regard.

-Je voulais discuter, à propos de l'autre fois.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Si c'est Jacob qui t'envoie, tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Clair, net et précis.

-J'ai quitté Jacob, souffla-t-elle.

Elle renifla. Ne pas avoir pitié, c'est peut-être un coup monté.

-Oh.

-J'ai réfléchis après notre ''discussion''. Et je sais qu'il m'utilisait mais je suis tellement naïve.

Je fermais la porte et collais mon dos contre celle-ci. Je n'allais pas l'inviter à entrer, elle avait fait du mal à Edward.

-Et tu l'as plaqué car tu penses qu'il t'utilisait alors que six mois en arrière, tu faisais la même chose avec Edward ? déclarais-je.

Elle rebaissa le regard, honteuse.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Edward. C'est quelqu'un de bien, trop bien même...

J'aquiesçais.

-J'ai rencontré Jacob pendant un stage, en entreprise. Il m'a tout de suite plu. Je ne voulais pas tromper Edward mais j'ai craqué. Je m'étais promis de ne plus recommencer mais...

-Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, finis-je.

Elle releva son regard vers moi.

-C'est sa méthode, il me l'a dit aussi, murmurais-je.

-Et j'ai tout perdu.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Vous avez emménagé ensemble ? me questionna-t-elle.

Je suivais son regard. _Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan_. Il avait rajouté mon nom. Un sourire fier illumina mon visage.

-Tu sais, je ne te déteste pas. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour le mal que j'ai pu faire. Vous êtes heureux ensemble, c'est ce qui compte. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Edward le mérite et toi aussi.

Je lui souris.

-Tu as bien fait de quitter le couillon de Black. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, je te le garantis, la rassurais-je. J'accepte tes excuses.

Elle avait l'air sincère... Elle répondit à mon sourire et me fit un geste de la main.

-Je vais te laisser. Merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses.

Je lui rendis son geste et la regardais s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. La porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit.

-C'était qui ? s'enquit ma mère.

-Juste une personne de plus dans le passé...

**Voilà ! Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai chopé la grippe, et j'en pouvais plus. Je reviens donc à peu près en forme et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée en chemin ! Bisous**


	34. Chapitre 34: Noël en famille

**Hey ! Oui, je sais, deux chapitres en un mois c'est très moche de ma part... Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous poste un chapitre un peu plus long ! Je remercie toutes celles (ou ceux...) qui ont postés une review, m'ont ajoutée en favoris, ou même lu mon histoire ! **

**Et surtout: Joyeux Noël en retard !**

**Chapitre 34:**

**Bella pov**

-Stitch, reviens immédiatement ici !

Il courait vite ce petit vagabond !

-C'est cette chose que t'essayes d'attraper ?

Mon petit chien d'amour avait l'air minuscule dans les grosses pattes de mon frère.

-C'est la plus mignonne des petites choses, alors ! s'exclama Alice en le câlinant.

Pour elle, c'était son petit neveu. Elle m'avait rétorqué, je cite ''Je n'ai pas ENCORE de nièces donc il faut bien que je compense !''. Cherchez les sous-entendus...

-Laissez passer le boss ! déclara Jasper.

Un énorme sapin traversa le salon d'Esmée et Carlisle. Alice et ses idées loufoques... Rosalie tenait une petite guirlande dans ses mains, par dessus son ventre qui prenait pas mal de place maintenant. Elle était à ses sept mois dorénavant et nous cachait le sexe du bébé, pour le plus grand malheur d'Alice et surtout le mien.

-Où est Edward ? m'enquis-je.

-Ici, répondit le concerné.

Même après six mois passés ensemble, il me faisait toujours le même effet. Surtout quand ce sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres.

-Je dois faire une course, tu me prêtes ta voiture ? lui demandais-je.

Mes doigs jouaient avec le col de sa chemise pendant qu'il glissait les clés dans la poche de mon manteau.

-Tu es carrément suicidaire mon pauvre gars ! L'amour te rend aveugle ! rétorqua Emmett.

Rosalie le gronda.

-Reviens-moi vite, et surtout entière, me souffla Edward, un brin moqueur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il m'embrassait. Je me reculais quand les grognements de mon père surgirent de la porte d'entrée. Emmett s'esclaffait pendant que mon petit-ami serrait la main de mon paternel avec un sourire crispé sur le visage.

-Mon beau-fils préféré ! s'écria ma mère.

Elle devenait hystérique à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Hum, maman... Recules-toi, tout de suite, s'il te plaît, dis-je.

Elle plissa les yeux.

-T'es jalouse ?

Je pouffai.

-Hum, non. C'est juste que lui, dis-je en posant ma main derrière le dos d'Edward, c'est LE mec parfait donc ne le fais pas fuir, merci.

Le regard moqueur de ma mère ne me fit aucun effet mais celui du Dieu vivant à mes côtés reveilla une sensation étrange en moi.

-Fermes tes yeux p'pa, le prévins-je.

Il grogna sous les rires de l'assemblée pendant que je me jetais sur les lèvres d'Edward.

-Ils sont trop mignons ! s'extasièrent nos deux mamans.

Alice tapa dans ses mains et m'attrapa le bras.

-On y va Bella !

-Alice, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir, déclarais-je.

Sa moue réapparut sur son visage enfantin.

-Non mais tu as parlé de shopping et le shopping et moi on est liés ! Allez go !

-Rosalie, tu viens ? m'enquis-je.

-Désolé Bella, mais je ne peux plus marcher, là ! s'excusa-t-elle.

Je lui adressai un sourire compatissant avant que ma meilleure amie ne me tire jusqu'à l'exterieur.

Nous étions tous partis pour Forks, car j'avais envie de fêter Noël chez mon père et puis Carlisle et Esmée étaient ravis à l'idée de retourner dans leur maison de vacances. Ma mère et Phil étaient là pour Noël mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas rester jusqu'au nouvel an.

-C'est parti ! s'extasia ma belle-soeur.

**oOoOoOo**

-Je préfère la violette, dis-je.

Alice hésitait entre une robe rose ou violette pour Noël.

-T'es sûre ? Ca fait pas trop _''I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it´s fantastic!'' _?

Un rire me secoua. C'était vraiment sympa de faire du shopping avec elle en fait, quand elle ne me harcelait pas pour prendre tout pleins de vêtements qui resteraient dans ma penderie...

-Hum, non t'inquiètes et puis elle te fait un cul d'enfer, Jasper va baver comme pas possible !

Elle m'examina quelques instants avant de sourire et de secouer la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je.

Elle ne répondit rien et partit payer. Nous rejoignâmes un Starbuck qui venait d'ouvrir au coeur du centre commerciale. Après avoir commandé, je lui reposais la même question sur ce sourire niais qu'elle arborait dans la boutique.

-Tu as changé. Tu as l'air épanouie et tellement plus sûre de toi. Et tout ça en six mois...

-Date depuis laquelle je suis avec ton frère, finis-je à sa place.

Elle opina en souriant grandement.

-Tu n'es plus la petite Bella fragile d'avant. Non, maintenant tu es la Bella qui suit ses instincts quoi que l'avenir fera... Et j'aime ça ! sourit-elle.

Mon sourire rejoignit le sien.

-Allez, trêve de bavardages ! On n'a pas finis les achats de Noël et c'est dans moins d'une semaine ! s'exclama-t-elle.

J'insistais pour payer. Nos pas nous dirigèrent vers un magasin de sport.

-Okay, Emmett et Félix ! déclara-t-elle.

Un sourire quelque peu triste apparut sur mes lèvres. Alice dut apercevoir mon trouble car elle me pressa l'épaule.

-Il va venir pour le nouvel an Bella ! Tu vas voir on va organiser une méga fiesta !

Félix fêtait Noël chez sa belle-famille. Avec Jane, ça avait l'air d'être du sérieux. Mais il me manquait énormément ces temps-ci, surtout que l'on se voyait de moins en moins. Il m'avait promis de venir pour le nouvel an mais c'était dans une semaine et demie...

Je lui souris et rentrais dans le magasin avec elle.

**oOoOoOo**

-Waouh, c'est quoi tous ces sacs ? T'as fait péter la carte bleue dis-moi ! Edward, tu vas bouffer que des pâtes ce mois-ci ! ricana mon frère.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en posant mes achats devant les escaliers.

-Au lieu de faire des blagues à deux sous cinquante, tu peux m'aider à les monter ? rétorquais-je.

Edward prit le relais et monta tous mes sacs.

-Ca c'est un mec ! déclara Rosalie, à l'intention d'Emmett.

Il se renfrogna et alla bisouiller sa femme. Edward redescendit et m'attira contre lui.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pour une fois que le shopping n'est pas une torture pour moi...

Il ria contre mes cheveux et me déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

-Alors, ce sapin ? m'enquis-je.

Son rire redoubla.

-Emmett l'avait carrément bousiller mais Renée et ma mère ont prit le relais et il est plutôt pas mal...

-Ca m'étonne pas de mon frère... En parlant de nos mères, elles sont passées où ?

-Elles sont partis commander tout ce qu'il faut pour le réveillon.

Je hochais la tête.

-Tu me le fais montrer ce sapin ? lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesça et m'entraîna vers le grand salon des Cullen. Le sapin prenait énormément de place mais il était superbe.

-Elles n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié ! ris-je.

Toute la pièce était colorée de rouge, or et argent.

-Hum, c'est sûr...

-Toc toc toc ! mima Emmett.

Nos deux regards se tournèrent derrière nous.

-On comptais regarder un film, vous venez ? nous questionna-t-il.

Nous aquiesçâmes.

**oOoOoOo**

-C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! Aaaaah ! s'écria Alice.

-Faux ! la contredit Emmett.

Tandis que tout le monde mangeaient leurs petits déjeuners tranquillement, ces deux-là se chamaillaient.

-Ah bon ? et pourquoi ?

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Mamamia, ça va recommencer !

-Aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon, petit lutin du père Noël. C'est demain que tu auras tes cadeaux !

Elle lui tira la langue.

-C'est pareil ! Et le petit lutin du père Noël, il te dit d'aller te faire voir !

Heureusement qu'Esmée n'était pas là...

-Vous allez vous la fermer, bon sang ! s'énerva Rosalie.

Elle finit par rire en voyant nos têtes surprises. C'était tout les matins comme ça: Alice et Emmett qui se chamaillent, Rose qui changent d'émotions toutes les deux secondes et Edward et Jasper qui la regarde comme si c'était un alien.

En parlant d'Edward, celui-ci était passé où ?

-Dehors, avec Stitch, m'indiqua Rosalie.

J'avais dû penser à hautre voix, encore. Je partis enfiler mon manteau et mon écharpe et sortis prendre l'air.

Il jouait avec Stitch, qui avait bien grandi. Il était âgé maintenant de six mois.

-Ramène la balle, mon pépère ! ria-t-il.

Notre petit chien lui ramena la balle rouge et aboya dans ma direction. Edward tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

-Tu joues à la ba-balle avec ton chien-chien ? le taquinais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

La neige tombait petit à petit. Le jardin était recouvert de blanc.

-C'est magnifique, soufflais-je

-Oui, aquiesça-t-il.

Je continuai à m'émerveiller devant le paysage quand une boule de neige me tomba sur le manteau. Edward était mort de rire à mes côtés.

-T'es pas marrant, Edward ! J'ai pas pris mes gants en plus ! me plaignis-je.

Je fus tout d'un coup projetée par terre, sur un corps chaud. Edward riait aux éclats. Il ressemblait à un enfant, il était tellement beau comme ça.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu sais être romantique même sous la neige...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ferais tout pour toi.

-Vous allez attraper froid !

Nos deux furies de mères se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches. Je me relevais et attrapais la main d'Edward pour l'aider.

-Comment couper un moment super important... marmonna Edward.

Je pouffai.

**Edward pov:**

La nuit tombait, tout le monde était installé sur les deux canapés. Nous avions déja pris l'apéritif et le repas était au four. Bella était blottie contre moi et discutait du bébé avec Rose. Les filles ne savaient pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon mais Jasper et moi si. Emmett nous l'avait dit ''sans faire exprès''. Emmett junior allait voir le jour dans deux mois.

Après avoir mangé, nous montions nous coucher.

Le lendemain, un cri strident nous sortit, Bella et moi, de notre sommeil.

-Cadeaux de Noël, souffla-t-elle.

Je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes au premier étage. Tout le monde s'assit par terre pendant qu'Alice éparpillait les cadeaux devant nous. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ma mère partit ouvrir. Renée et Phil nous rejoignîmes. Rosalie se chauffait les mains contre le feu de la cheminée.

-Emmett !

Alice tendit les cadeaux à Emmett et fit la distribution. Bella tenait le petit écrin dans sa main et haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

-C'est toi ? s'enquit-elle.

J'acquiesçais. Elle ouvrit lentement et ouvrit la bouche en voyant la bague.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû... me gronda-t-elle.

-Essaye-là, dis-je.

Elle l'enfila et un petit sourire naissa aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Elle est parfaite, Edward. Merci.

Elle m'embrassa la joue et me tendit un petit paquet. Je l'ouvris et découvris une place pour aller voir mon groupe preféré.

-Alice a offert la même à Jasper, tu n'iras pas seul... Et, tiens.

Elle me fit ouvrir un autre paquet. Celui-ci contenait un t-shirt, _''Ma copine est une chieuse donc si tu touches, t'es morte.''_ était écrit sur le dos. Le rire m'envahit.

-C'est une idée de Rosalie, déclara-t-elle.

-Très bonne idée Rose, rétorquais-je en lui montrant le t-shirt.

Elle ria et leva son pouce en l'air.

-J'ai toujours des bonnes idées, beau-frère !

Bella tournait la bague entre ses doigts. Je pense avoir bien choisi, elle était en or blanc, incrustée de petits diamants. Simple et brillant, comme elle. Elle tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit. Un de ses bras enroula ma nuque.

-Merci mon coeur, soufflais-je.

-Derien, regarde !

Elle secoua une branche de gui au dessus de nous et me lança un regard malicieux.

Bien sûr, je respectais la tradition...

**That's all for today ! Vos avis ? Passez de bonnes fêtes ! Bisous !**


	35. Note

_**Bonjour tout le monde... :)**_

_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps et j'en suis extrêmement désolée... Quelques personnes doivent savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit bout de temps car j'avais écris une petite note au début d'un chapitre d'une nouvelle petite fiction que j'écris... Mais je n'ai pas pensé à en écrire une ici ! Le hasard fait bien les choses n'est en aucun cas une fiction abandonnée, au contraire ! Je l'ai relu et je dois dire que j'ai été choquée... Les derniers chapitres sont pas mal mais les tous premiers sont simplement horribles ! Après réflexion, je la réécris... Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre un chapitre aussi longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas continuer en voyant ça... Donc, voilà, je suis en pleine réécriture de cette histoire et vous devriez avoir des nouvelles dans quelques semaines... Il y aura peut-être moins de chapitre mais n'ayez crainte, c'est juste que chaque chapitre sera doublé de volume ! Je vais me répèter mais je suis vraiment désolée et gênée de vous faire attendre ainsi... Mais pour me faire pardonner, dès que tout ceci sera terminé, je posterai tout les chapitres intégralement et au moins deux nouveaux en plus ! **_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent, j'écris une autre petite histoire "Cette plage, à L.A." entre mes corrections. **_

_**Si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi par PM et pour les anonymes, laissez-moi votre adresse mail, comme ça je vous répondrai ! **_

_**Merci infiniment... **_


End file.
